No Angel
by ElysianJude
Summary: XxCompletedxX What secret does Usagi have that she doesn't want anyone to know. What will happen to her when her boss Mamoru finds out?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so it will probably be pretty rough. Leave the stone throwing until after this chapter is out:dodges stones: Hey! I said after!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters because if I did, there would be no Chibi-Usa. Annoying little rat… :)

No Angel -ElysianJude

Usagi turned the invitation over in her hands and sighed. "I can't believe that Minako is getting married!" She exclaimed to herself. It felt like only yesterday that the two girls were running to catch the last bell for high school and now they were both out of college and Mina was getting married! Usagi smiled to herself when she though of her good friend. She had met Malachite a handful of times when they would visit her in America. He seemed a bit too serious for the fun loving, outgoing Mina but the look in his eyes when he would look at her best friend warmed her heart. He definitely loved Mina a lot and hey, opposites attract.

Usagi placed the invitation in her purse and looked around her small apartment. She had everything packaged up and ready to go. She was taping up her last box when there was a knock on the door. "The movers, finally!" Usagi exclaimed. She opened the door to find her neighbor Naru instead of the movers she had hoped to see. "Hey Naru, what's up? You're early."

"Hi Usagi! I know I'm early but all I was doing in my place was pacing around and I wanted to see if you needed some help."

Naru had been Usagi's saving grace in America. She was also from Japan and came to live in America to study at NYU like Usagi. They both graduated at the same time with Usagi majoring in Marketing and Naru majoring in Art. Now that Usagi had graduated she decided to not stay in New York like Naru and wanted to go back home to be with her family and friends. It was a good plus that Mina was getting married. Naru was going to stay and try her luck at being an artist.

"Thank Naru. I have everything packed up; I am just waiting for the movers who are taking forever!" Naru looked at her friend with sympathy and a little sadness. She didn't know what she would do without Usagi there. Usagi had been such a breath of fresh air through their years at NYU. Grant it, she wasn't much of a studier and had the appetite of 10 starving men; but she was the nicest and warmest person Naru knew. All of Naru's friends said that Usagi was someone special. With her long silvery blond hair, beautiful peaches and cream complexion, and sunny disposition, she would make some guy a good wife. Naru was pulled out of her thoughts by Usagi staring at her intently. "What?" Naru asked. "Whatcha thinking about Naru?"

It was now Usagi who looked at her friend with a little sadness. She was going to miss the red head who had made her life in New York so much more fun. From Naru's constant pushing for her to do her studies and helping her cram to showing her all that New York had to offer. She loved her friend and made a mental note to keep constant touch when she got back home.

"Oh nothing, I'm really going to miss you Usagi! Good luck back at home with your new job!"

"Thanks Naru! I'm so nervous but I'm going to give it my all."

Usagi had just gotten a job at Chiba Incorporated. Apparently the head of the company was some big hot shot around Japan. Malachite was the head of the Marketing department. It was kind of cheating that she knew someone at the company but hey, he didn't have to give her a job! Usagi was caught off guard when Malachite even offered her the job as marketing coordinator. Not many big companies gave newly graduated college students any job besides an internship. Apparently the CEO, Mamoru Chiba, trusted Malachite's judgment greatly. He was also Malachite's Best Man at the wedding, with Usagi, of course, being the Maid of Honor. Usagi happily accepted the job though and was going to start in a few days.

"I know you will Usagi. When does your plane leave again?"

"My flight leaves at 2:30 so I want to be out of her by noon. I hope the movers get here soon!" Usagi looked down at her watch and say that it was 11:45. Stupid movers, there so undependable!

Five minutes later, with a knock on the door, the movers showed up. Once they moved all of her things onto their truck, Usagi and Naru hopped into Naru's car to head to the airport. Usagi had so many butterflies in her stomach as she and Naru drove to the airport. She couldn't believe she was leaving the city that she called home for the last 4 years. Yea, New York could be overwhelming but it had a certain charm to it that Usagi had learned to love. She would miss it.

Naru pulled up to the drop off at JFK and got out to help Usagi with her bags. Usagi had only packed 2 suitcases to bring with her, the rest of her things were being shipped. Once the bags were on the curb the two friends looked at one another.

Tears started to well up in Usagi's eyes as she looked at her friend. She couldn't believe she was leaving! "Oh, Naru, thanks for everything! You are the best friend anyone could have. Good luck with your art!"

Tears streamed down Naru's face as she looked at her friend. "Good luck Usagi, I know you will do well. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!" The two girls hugged each other tightly. As they parted, Usagi gave Naru one of her price winning smiles and turned to walk into the airport. With a wave Naru walked into her car. The tears had not stopped and she quickly got a tissue out of her glove to clear her eyes and blow her nose. For some reason, she felt so lonely now that Usagi had left. She never realized that Usagi had such a cooling calm effect on her. She definitely was someone special, Naru though.

"Hey, Lady! You can't park here, keep the traffic moving!" A burly cop yelled at Naru's direction.

'Oh go to hell you fat cow!' Naru thought. She looked once more at the doors of the airport and seeing Usagi safely inside she drove back to her apartment.

Usagi walked up to the ticket counter and waited in line. She dug in her purse for a tissue to wipe her eyes. She was going to miss Naru more then she thought. With a sigh, she walked up to the next available Kiosk to get her ticket. 'What happened to talking to people to get tickets?' Usagi thought. 'These stupid things are so confusing to me'. After throwing some curse words at the machine and showing it her fist, Usagi felt a presence behind her. "Can I help you miss?" She stiffened when she felt arms circling her waist. Who the hell! Usagi turned around to quickly slap the offender when her wrist was caught by a strong hand. She looked up into a pair of dark blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend. "Seiya? What are you doing here?" Usagi was so shocked to see him she didn't know what to think or do. They hadn't talked in a month because they had both decided to mutually call things off. To Usagi, there just wasn't the connection she was looking for in Seiya. She loved him and she knew that he loved her but that he also felt the same way. Something was off when they were together. However, whenever he kissed her she would absolutely melt. Seiya pulled his arms away from Usagi's waist and she immediately missed their presence. Despite being excited to be going back home she was very apprehensive about how things would go. She needed some support before she left.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. I know were not together but I just wanted to end things on a good note between us." Usagi smiled at that. Seiya could be difficult at times but he was sweetheart to Usagi.

"Could you help me with this stupid thing Seiya? I can't get it." Usagi stuck her bottom lip out in a pout that made Seiya smile. "Sure, let me take a crack at it." After pushing a few buttons Seiya passed Usagi her tickets. They started to walk hand and hand toward the security gate.

Seiya looked at his ex-girlfriend out of the corner of his eye with a bit of sadness as they walked. She looked so beautiful with her sundress that hugged every curve on her body. God, those curves drove him nuts. All he wanted to do was take her back to his apartment and convince her into staying in New York. Flashes of their nights together came into his mind but he quickly pushed them aside. It broke his heart that things didn't work out. He knew that even though he loved her with all his heart, they weren't right together. There breaking up was harder then he thought it would be and he decided that they should separate to make it easier. Coming to the airport was as much a surprise to her as it was to himself. He didn't think he should come but he couldn't have her walk out of his life forever without saying goodbye. He lightly brushed her cheek with his hand. Usagi turned to him and smiled. Her smile…melted his heart. Damn fate for not making things work.

As they reached the security gate, Usagi let go of Seiya's hand and turned to him. "I'm glad you came here to say goodbye Seiya." Usagi gingerly put her arms around his neck and played with the hairtye that held his unruly, long hair in tact. She didn't know why but she really needed a kiss from Seiya. He seemed to sense what she wanted and he couldn't deny that a kiss is what he wanted too. He leaned down as Usagi got up on her tip toes and lightly brushed her lips against his. Their kiss was sweet but filled with so much emotion. It was unfair that their relationship didn't work, Usagi thought. As Usagi parted, she pulled her hands away from Seiya's neck and brushed her hand against his cheek. "I'll miss you Seiya, take care of yourself". "You too, Odango. I love you." Usagi smiled at her hearing him use her nick name. "I love you too." With a small wave she got in the security line and gave the attendant her passport and ticket. After going through security she looked back at Seiya to see that he had all ready left. Wiping a tear away, she started to walk to her gate.

Outside Seiya blinked away his unshed tears and headed to his car. He felt oddly cold as he walked despite the summer heat. He couldn't believe his Odango had left. He missed her all ready. He felt like the hold she had on him was gone.

Usagi walked toward her gate and looked at her watch. Forty-five minutes until her flight would start to board. She quickly walked toward the magazine rack to pick up some magazines for her trip. Going to Japan was such a hassle and the flight was really long. She purchased a couple magazines and put them in her carry on bag. As she walked out of the shop she felt the vibration of her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that it was Mina calling.

"Hey Mina. What's up?" Usagi answered.

"Hi Usagi, are you on the plane yet?"

"No, it doesn't leave until 2:30."

"Oh, ok. Um, there is a little bit of a problem but I have a solution!" Mina exclaimed hoping her friend would not get too upset.

Usagi sighed. I mean, she wasn't the most dependable but Mina was much worse. Giving her the benefit of the doubt she asked what the problem was.

"Oh it's not big deal Usagi. I just won't be able to pick you up at the airport like I had hoped." Mina quickly went on so her friend wouldn't be able to say anything. "I have a match today that is really important and I totally forgot about it."

Mina had just gotten into a Vollyball league that she absolutely loved. It wasn't anything professional but she loved it none the less. Malachite didn't mind as long as Mina was happy. Usagi thought about this and it actually wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Oh Mina, I thought it was something more serious then that. I don't mind. I can take a cab home."

"No, I have all ready arranged a ride for you! I was telling Malachite about this problem to see if he could go but he was busy as well. However, Mamoru said he would be able to do it because he was going to pass the airport on his way back to the office from a meeting." Mina silently crossed her friends and prayed that her friend wouldn't mind getting a ride home from someone she had never really met even though he was the Best Man at the wedding.

"Uh Mina, are you aware that I have never even met this guy and you want me to ride in a car with him alone!" Usagi couldn't believe her so called friend. Ride in a car with a guy she never met? No thank you. So he was in the wedding and a friend of Malachites but she never even seen a picture of this guy.

"Don't worry Usagi, he is the sweetest guy." Mina hesitated before saying. "I just want to let you know that any rumors you may hear about him aren't entirely true!" Mina, for the second time, prayed that her friend wouldn't get too upset with what she just said about her driver.

"What rumors?" 'This is getting better and better' an upset Usagi thought.

"Oh nothing really, I mean, you know papers just try to bring people down."

"Oh, Mina shut up and tell me!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Okay, well he kind of has a bad reputation with sleeping around. I mean, he can't help it if he's one of the sexiest bachelors around and women throw themselves at him!"

"So Mina, let me get this straight. You're having me get a ride with a gorgeous man whore!" Usagi sighed. She knew Mina meant well but come one! She would be better off in a cab.

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll tell him to be on his best behavior!"

Usagi thought for a moment and realized that Mina would never put her in a bad situation. "Okay, okay Mina. It's fine, don't worry. I'm sure he won't kill me or anything so I will give it a shot. Besides I should get to know the guy who is part of the wedding too." Usagi heard a high squeal of her friend over the phone and yanked it away from her ear.

"Thanks Usagi! You're the greatest! Everything will be fine! Have a good flight!"

"I will. Bye Mina."

"Bye Usagi."

Usagi placed her phone back in her purse and sat in a chair outside her gate. Mamoru probably wasn't as bad as Mina said. I'm sure he is a nice guy; I mean he did give her a job at his company. He also was picking her up at the airport. Usagi was sure that they would get along fine.

I LOVE Seiya but I am a big sappy loser when it comes to the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru. That doesn't mean that Seiya will only be in this chapter, I kind of want to throw him in later for shock value. This story is going somewhere though I promise! I will probably get the next chapter up soon because I don't like to work when I'm at work. I know I have a problem with switching from third person to first so bear with me. Any comments or feedback you can give would help greatly! I didn't touch on Usagi's secret but it will be address in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi! I'm back! Thanks for everyone who reviewed for me! It's not much but even if I got just one review I would still write::Bows and accepts roses: Um, yea, I don't really know how long it takes to fly from New York to Japan so if I get time wrong bear with me. Oh and by the way, Malachite is the only name I am going to keep from the American Anime. I never was that keen on Kunzite. This chapter is a bit longer then the last and you will notice that about me because I like long chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters because if I did Seiya would be my personal sex slave! Mmmm, Seiya...Oh, sorry guys! Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

xXx No Angel xXx -ElysianJude

_Arms tightened around me. I feel so safe and warm here, I never want to be let go. I pull myself into a tighter ball so I can be completely wrapped up in these strong safe arms. I close my eyes with a content smile on my face. Something is tickling my nose and I start to giggle. I peak an eye open to see a few scattered feathers in the air. I reach out to grab one. It's so soft and beautiful. I'm going to keep it. _

"_Mommy, look at this! Your feathers are so pretty! Can I keep this?" As I look up at my beautiful mother I see tears falling from her big blue eyes. _

"_Mommy, what's wrong? Did I do something?" My eyes go wide with worry. _

"_No Usagi, you didn't do anything wrong. I need you to listen to what I'm about to say so please listen and don't interrupt me." _

_I intently stare up at my mother. Apprehension grips me in my chest and gets hold of my heart. Without even knowing what my mother has to say I am already worried. _

"_Usagi…let me start by saying how happy and proud I am that you are my daughter. I didn't think I would be able to have children but you are really special to me. My own little angel!" My mother smiles down at me and I immediately smile back. Her smile fades and a serious look comes over her beautiful face. Her eyes dim a little to become a dark navy. "Sweetheart, do you remember when you first saw my wings and you said you wanted them too?" _

"_Yes mommy, I remember. How come I don't have any?" I was always upset that my mother had such beautiful wings and I had nothing. I wanted them too!_

"_Well sweetheart, you will grow yours. When you turn 21, your wings will be fully grown. However, you should never bring them out! It's very important!" I shrunk back at my mother's last statement. Why wouldn't I be able to show them to anyone? I was the only one I knew with wings, why couldn't I be proud of them?_

"_Usagi, listen to me please". My mother's hand lightly stroked my hair which made me happy again. "I know you want to show people your wings but you can't. We are the only ones who have them and people would try to take you away to find out why you have them. I want you to listen to this story of our race because we aren't like everyone else." I stared up at my mother in wonder. We weren't like everyone else? Why would people try to take me away from my mother? I looked around in fear at the door. I didn't want to ever leave my mother. I put my little hands in her shirt and held on tightly. She seemed to sense my fear and wrap her hands tighter around me and bring her wings in closer._

"_Usagi, you and I are special. We are the only two people left of our race. Long ago, there were many people like us with wings but there were also people without them who were jealous. We tried to live together in harmony but those without wings started to become suspicious of us. They thought we were going to try to take over and rule the world but that was never our intention. Fear and suspicion started to make some people turn against us. We were soon hunted and killed just because we were different. The males were killed first. Over time there were very few of us left. My great-great-grandmother was he last of us. She hid herself at Mt. Tateyama. She eventually married however when a lone hiker got lost in the mountains. She had my great-grandmother who had my grandmother and so on until you. You are the last of our race." I looked down at my hands in wonder. I was the last survivor of a race? A lone tear fell from my eye as I thought of all of the people like me who were killed just for having wings. I swore to myself then that I would never bring out my wings when they grew. It wasn't worth the risk of being found and killed. I looked up at my mother who was now crying openly. I gingerly brought my hand up and wiped away her tears. _

"_It's ok momma. I won't show my wings. Did daddy know?" My daddy had died soon after I was born in a car accident. I never knew him but my mother had only kind words to say about him. She never remarried or took on any male companions. She devoted all her time to me. _

"_Yes your father knew. He would always call me his angel…" My mother looked to her right at the picture of my father. He was so handsome. He was tall and muscular with light brown hair and blue eyes. _

"_Momma, what was our race called?" This question just popped into my mind before I thought about it. _

"_Were called "Albeo Bipennis" which means "white wings", do you understand?" I thought for a second about the name of me people. It was simple but beautiful all the same. I nodded at my mother.  
_

"_Usagi…I am telling you these things about yourself for a reason". I immediately looked back up to my mother. "I'm sick Usagi." Sick? My mother? It couldn't be. She was the strongest person I knew! "Your sick momma? Can I help you?" My mother smiled down at me. "No Usagi, what I have can't be cured. My sickness only comes to our people but don't worry because you won't get it." I was hardly worried about myself but more so for my mother. My mother placed her hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her warm hand giving me comfort. She continued to talk to me as I kept my eyes closed. "You won't have this sickness because it was the one thing that wasn't passed on to you. That's why you were checked so often at the doctors." I always wondered why I was always going to the doctors ever couple months when I wasn't sick. It still did not comfort me that my mother was sick. "Now Usagi, there is one last thing to tell you. The reason why you were born with wings and why I was and so on back to my great-great-grandmother is because there are certain males who carry a gene that makes them compatible with us." This confused me and I started to bite on my bottom lip in thought. My mother smiled at me and continued. _

"_Momma, how will I know?" How would I find this person and would I really want to? "Usagi, there is just something in your heart that will tell you. Okay?" I nodded again at my mother. She tightened her arms around me and closed her eyes. Her wings pulled away from me and were gone. My mother looked sad as she looked down at me. "I love you, Usagi, don't ever forget that!" _

"_I love you too Momma……"_

I felt a slight poke in my side as I opened my eyes. I turned to my left to see two friendly brown eyes. "Were about to land sweetheart". The old man next to me smiled. "Thanks for waking me". I pushed my seat up and rubbed my face. My mother died not soon after she told me about our people. I was adopted by the Tsukino family soon after when I turned 8. They took me in and treated me like I was one of their own. I still had a picture of my mother that I would look at from time to time. I sighed and looked out of the window. I guess I really know why Seiya and I never would have worked out. He wasn't the right person for me to continue my race with. An announcement from the captain said that we would be landing in 10 minutes. I put my magazines back into my bag and buckled my seatbelt. 'My back hurts a little' I thought. Whenever I had the dream of my mother my back would hurt once I awakened. I knew it had to do with my wings. I had yet to let them out even when I was alone in my room. I was too scared of being caught. There were two small lines along my shoulder blades that seemed to be where they would come out. They just started to show when I turned 20. Now that I was 22, I knew that my wings were ready. I just couldn't bring myself to let them out. Who would really understand?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The plane landing and I silently walked off toward the airport. I had never seen a picture of Mamoru so I didn't really know what to look for. I silently giggled to myself when I thought I would just walk up to the best looking guy and ask if he was my ride. As I walked into the airport I smoothed out my dress and hair. I always looked horrible when I got off planes. I needed a shower. I looked around for anyone who would remotely look like Mamoru and didn't see anyone who would look like him. According to Mina, he had black hair with dark blue eyes. Tall with "a body fit for a god" Mina exclaimed. Looking around and not seeing anyone who fit the bill, I slowly walked toward the baggage claim. 'Minus well get my bags and then find the guy' I thought. I was looking both ways when I slammed right into a hard surface. Before I could fall back I was grabbed on the shoulders by strong hands. I looked up into the most deep azure eyes I had ever seen. I was at a lose for words as I looked into his eyes which were so beautiful. A grin crept onto his amazing mouth. I started to blush and looked away from his mesmerizing eyes. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." I sneaked a peak back to his face to see the same grin on his face. I backed out of his grasp and grew angry. Was he not going to say anything to me? He bumped into me too and he couldn't say sorry? No he just had some stupid grin on his face. I turned on to walk around him to the baggage claim. Bastard! How rude and I just got here! I normally don't have a rude occurrence until I leave the airport! I found my carousal and waited for my bag fuming. 'What a dick' I thought. 'Oh Usagi, don't dwell on it, you just got here and people like that are a dime a dozen'. With that in my mind, I smiled and grabbed my two bags. I turned to walk to the front of the airport when I saw the same guy I bumped into earlier. He wasn't facing me which gave me a good view of him. Nice suit 'probably Armani, rich bastard!' I continued to survey the guy until he turned. 'Damn, he is hot! Too bad he's an asshole'. I looked down to his hands to see him holding a sign in his hand. 'Hmm, didn't notice that before but then again he bumped into me! Wait a minute, does that say….TSUKINO USAGI! He's Mamoru!' I contemplated calling a cab until the stupid ass saw me and started to walk over. 'Maybe I should run, no you can't do that stupid, you work for him now.' He strolled up and smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier, I should have been looking where I was going." He extended his hand and I eyed it suspiciously. He cocked his eyebrow and I took that as he thought I was a big weirdo and shook his hand. "It's ok. I wasn't looking either."

"So, first time in Japan?" He asked.

"No, I am from Japan, I just got back from America." I replied.

"I see. Maybe I will see you around then." He flashed an amazing smile that almost made me melt. 'Hey! Wait a tic, is he hitting on me!' I started to put on a sly smile as I replied.

"Um, yea, I think you might see me often. I'm Usagi." I smiled wider when his smile faded and realization kicked in. 'Ha, that ought to put you down a couple pegs'. My smile faltered a bit when he smiled again.

"Usagi! Nice to meet you, I'm Chiba Mamoru. Let me get your bags, my limo is right outside." He grabbed my bags quickly before I could say that I had them just fine. I didn't want this guy thinking I was totally helpless. He turned and walked toward the exit as I followed. 'Nice backside' I thought and giggled. 'All right Usagi, he is your boss so just leave the gutter mind elsewhere'. We walked outside to a waiting limo and disgruntled cop. "You can't leave your limo here! It's against policy…Mr. Chiba! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" The cop quickly backed away from the limo and driver who seemed to have been fighting with him before they got there. Mamoru flashed me a smile and placed my bags on the curb. 'So he's going to carry by bags to curb and expect me to put them in the boot? What an asshole'. I bent to pick my bags up and the driver grabbed them before I got to them. "Let me get them Ms. Tsukino". With a smile, he placed the bags in the trunk and opened the door for me to get into the limo. 'I have never been in a limo' I thought and got in. Mamoru was all ready seated with a glass of champagne in his hand. 'Hitting the bottle awfully early aren't we' I thought to myself. He took a sip and I watched as the liquid went down his throat. 'God his neck is magnificent, I wonder what his skin tastes li…Damnit Usagi! Mind out of the gutter!'. I quickly looked away and out the window.

"Would you care for a glass?" Mamoru asked. I turned to him and thought about it. 'I could use a glass because my body is killing me from that flight'. "Sure. Thank you." I replied. He passed me a glass and I took a sip. I closed my eyes and sighed, 'This wine is exactly what I need'. I smiled to myself and took another sip. I opened my eyes to see two beautiful blue orbs staring back at me. I shifted in my seat, I had never really been stared at before and it was making me a little bit uncomfortable.

"The picture Mina gave me of you didn't give your beauty any justice". I chocked on the champagne I was drinking and coughed. 'Did he just compliment me? Wait a minute..'.

"What picture did Mina give you?" He produced the picture and I could have died. It was a picture of me and her before I had left Japan for college. I had just gotten home from a party one night and I had made a harmful friendship with Mr. Jose Cuervo. The rest is Kodak history. I even had throw up on my sweater in the picture. 'I'm going to Kill Mina! Wedding's off because the bride was murdered!' Mamoru started to chuckle when he could see the conflicting emotions flit across my face. I looked back down at the picture of my looking like a haggard drunk and Mina smiling at my misfortune. 'Bitch, she is going to get it'.

I cleared my throat and an evil smile broke out on my face. I dug into my purse and produced an equally embarrassing picture of Mina with cherry pie all over her face and her cheeks filled with pie when she entered in the eating race when we were kids. "It seems only fair if I show you this picture of Mina, since my ex-friend seems to still show that picture of me around to people." I passed Mamoru the picture and stared intently at his reaction. After a few snickers, he started to laugh loudly at the picture which made me laugh just as loudly. After wiping a few tears, he returned the picture and I placed it back into my purse.

"Nice picture. I might need a copy of that to show Malachite." I smiled again to myself, 'Yea, that would show Mina!' The limo started to slow down at what looked like a restaurant. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were taking me to my house." For the first time since I had gotten into the car I felt apprehensive. What were we doing here? Was he kidnapping me? "I thought you might like lunch after your long flight. I made reservations here." Mamoru easily said. 'Lunch? He's taking me to lunch? What if I don't want to go to lunch! Why is he making decisions for me?' The door was opened for me but I looked back at Mamoru. "I'm not hungry, thank you, if you could please take me to my house." I crossed my arms and sat back. 'I'll be damned if some guy is going to make my decisions for me!'

"Do you know how many women would be dying to go out to lunch with me. Your throwing away a good offer." I looked back at him in shock. 'What a cocky bastard! I'm definitely not going to lunch with him.' "Well take one of them after you drop me off!" I replied. Mamoru leaned in so close, I had to push myself back into the seat to get room. His breath on my face was warm and I can smell the slight scent of his cologne. 'Nice, he smells nice'.

"You don't want to eat lunch with me?"

"Uh…no…." I stuttered. 'Hold yourself together Usagi, your just one his conquests.

"What if I just give your job to someone else if you don't?" He grinned at my and lightly brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I was completely breathless. His scent was invading every pore in my body. 'Wait a minute; did this bastard just say that he would give my job to someone else?' "You're blackmailing me!"

He grinned and moved in a little closer. "Is that a problem for you?" His voice was like velvet and so smooth, I couldn't string words together. 'Ah, screw it. I'll play his game'. I moved into him close enough that our chests were touching and lightly touched his arm. "No, it's no problem for me. Can we have some desert after?" With that said, I gave him the most seductive smile I could muster and slide out of the limo, leaving him behind looking breathless. 'Score one for Usagi' I cheered to myself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yea! If the whole wings dream sequence seems kind of stupid, bare with me. I had to find a good reason for her to have wings so that's all my feeble imagination could muster! Anyway, the name of Usagi's race is latin in case you were wondering and it literally means white wings. If I'm wrong let me know. Review if you have the time because I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far. The next chapter will probably be more from Mamoru's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess whose back! ME! Haha, hope you guys had a good holiday. I was stuck hanging around my parents' house being lazy and trying to write the next chapter. Anyway, I'm back at work so I should be able to get this chapter to you soon. I know I said this would be more of Mamoru's POV but I changed my mind. They will switch from one to the other but I will try to make it so you guys understand who is talking.

BTW: I want to personally give thanks to everyone who reviewed because it means a lot that you guys are even reading and enjoying my story. : wipes tears and accepts flowers: I will do my best to get out the chapters quickly because I personally hate it when some authors take months. No fun! Anyway, so thank you to LilMoonGoddess, Delariean, Eva C, Bella Moon, Serena79, Shrouded Mist, and MoonlightShadows. Oh, also, there is a mature rating because I planned on putting in sexual scene or two later. Just bare with me!

XxX No Angel XxX - ElysianJude

'God this girl is something else! She's beautiful, smart and completely infuriating me! She can't look at me for longer then a couple seconds before she looks away with disgust. I have never had to work this hard to win someone over!' "So…how's your food?" I ask. She looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. There so mesmerizing, I could stare into them for hours'.

"The food is good thank you". 'Why does he keep on trying to keep eye contact? Geez, this guy is really creeping me out. I shouldn't be getting so familiar with him anyway though; I mean he is my boss'. I look down and continue to eat my food. 'This is great but I can't let him know I enjoy it though. Maybe I should stop being rude and talk to him. I mean, I haven't given him much conversation to work with. Ah, I'll give it a whirl'. I quickly wipe my mouth and look up. 'Why does he always look at me so intently? Maybe there is something in my teeth! How embarrassing would that be?' After I quickly swipe my tongue over my teeth as discreetly as possible I think of a question to ask.

"Did you start your company by yourself? I mean you look kind of young to be the CEO of a company." 'Oh shit! I can't believe I just asked him that.' A warm heat creeps into my cheeks and I start to blush furiously. I quickly look down so he doesn't see my face.

'How cute, she's blushing'. I quickly wipe my mouth and smile at her. "Actually my father started the company before I was born. I didn't become the CEO until I turned 21." 'She has the best smile. I feel so at peace when I'm with her. Get a grip though Mamoru, you barely know this girl and she is going to be working with you. You know what happened last time you slept with a co-worker, Ann wouldn't stop calling.' I quickly pushed aside the scary thoughts of Ann and went back to Usagi.

'His daddy started the company? He probably isn't even that smart! No wonder he is rich, he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth'. I started to smile at him as my mind starts to wander. 'He seems to be so sure of himself, but I bet he has issues he doesn't share with anyone'. I didn't realize that we were both staring at each other until the waiter came up to give Mamoru the check. I quickly looked away and went to grab for my purse. 'Oh shit! I left it in the car. How rude am I that I can't even pretend that I want to pay. This will make it like a date between us!' I started to get up and he quickly looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" 'Not like she can get that far without her luggage.'

"I left my purse in the limo and I wanted to pay for my meal." 'Gosh, Usagi, that sounds so lame! Oh well! I'm an independent woman and I don't need some guy throwing money at me.'

"Don't worry about it." I quickly sign my name on the receipt and grab my coat. As I go to put it on I see that she is trying to see how much her meal cost. 'God, can't this woman let a guy pay for something? Then again, Mamoru you have never had a woman even try to pay her way on a date so this is rather refreshing'. "Don't worry about it Ms. Tsukino, it's on me. Consider it a welcome treat for your new job." I give her a big smile and move aside so she can walk past me. 'What's that expression on her face? Is she mad?'

I quickly walk past my new boss and towards the front of the restaurant. I am trying to calculate how much to give him when I get to the car for my meal. 'I'll be damned if this fucker is going to start doing things for me without my permission. First it's giving me a ride, then lunch, now he is paying for me!' I noticed throughout lunch that many women were looking at us. Even outside they couldn't stop staring at Mamoru and giving me mean looks. 'God, is he that sought after that these women can't stand to see him with other women?' I think to myself. 'You can have him ladies! I don't want him!' I exclaim in my mind. The limo is out front and I quickly get in before the driver can open my door. 'Humph, I can't believe this is happening to me on my first day back!' Mamoru gets in on the opposite side and I quickly turn my body away towards the window.

'Oh damn, what the hell is her problem now.' I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I quickly fish it out. 'Ugh! Beryl, now! If I don't answer she won't stop calling'. "Hello, Mamoru speaking".

'Okay, maybe he is just trying to be nice Usagi; you don't know that he is even trying to pick you up or anything. I mean he probably has a girlfriend or something.' I look over at him and see he is on his cell phone. I study him as he talks and he looks like he is upset. "I had a meeting today…." "I'm busy tonight…" Whoever he is talking to obviously wants to get together. 'Now that I took a good look at him there is only one conclusion I can come to, this guy has never been faithful in his life! I mean, he smiled at every woman in the damn restaurant. It wasn't a "hi, I'm just being polite" smile, it was a "Do you want to meet in the bathroom in 5 minutes for mind-blowing sex" smile! Bastard'. I look away again and sigh. I can still hear him on the phone talking to whoever it is. I can faintly hear a pleading female voice. 'What's that…her name is Beryl….oh Usagi, stop eavesdropping'. I stop straining my ears and stare out the window. 'Ah home!' I think. I lay my head back and close my eyes. 'I never realized how tired I was.'

'Fucking Beryl! Why the hell did I ever get involved with that crazy bitch!' I close my eyes and lay my head back. I can faintly hear soft breathing and I quickly remember that I'm not alone in the car. I look over at my newest employee and see that she is fast asleep. 'She's so beautiful. I've seen so many women but Usagi is something different all together'. I lightly touch her long silvery blond hair. 'Nice..' I think to myself. I lie back against the seat and stare at her while she sleeps. 'God, that dress she's wearing is incredible!' There is nothing extravagant about it like the other women I'm used to; it's just a nice summer dress. She shifts her legs up on the seat to get more comfortable and one of her leg's graze's mine. I gingerly put my hand out to lightly touch her leg. 'Her leg is so soft and smooth. I bet they would feel great wrapped around my waist'. I think to myself. She shifts again and her dress rides up her leg higher, exposing her creamy thigh to me. I pull my hand back from her leg. 'All right Mamoru, you can't go and fondle any woman you come across, I mean she's sleeping!' I pick up the car phone to call the driver.

"How close are we to Ms. Tsukino's home?" I ask once he answers.

"About 10 more minutes Mr. Chiba".

"Ok, Thanks." I replace the phone on it's hook and look back to the sleeping angel next to me. 'Did I just think Angel? Get a grip Mamoru, you barely know this girl!' I look back out the window. I faintly hear a sigh and bite my lip in frustration. 'Don't look at her Mamoru, have some damn self-control!' She shifts again but this time she lays her legs out so that they are on my lap and she is lying with her back on the seat. I keep my eyes close and pray that were close to her house now. 'Oh fuck it! I can't take this anymore!' I look down at Usagi. Her luscious pink lips are slightly open and I can see her chest rise and fall with every breath that she takes. I move my eyes down past her lovely breasts to her small waist and her hips. 'God help me, all I want to do is hike up her dress and pound right into her'. I lean back and close my eyes to try to clear my head. It's not working. All I can picture is her beneath me, sighing my name. A small groan escapes my lips as I resist the urges that are getting harder and harder to avoid. The car slows to a stop and I look out the window to see were at a small house. 'Oh thank god! But damn! I don't want to wake her'. Apparently I don't have to because once the car stopped, her eyes start to flutter.

'Ahh, that was a good nap, just what I needed'. I start to stretch out and I let out a small purr of contentment. I hear a cough and quickly open my eyes as realization of where I am hits me. 'Oh my god, my dress is up to my mid thigh and my legs are on Mamoru's lap!' I quickly start to blush and pull myself upright and face forward on the seat. "I'm so sorry Mr. Chiba! I didn't get much sleep on the plane…" I trail off as I start to feel a blush come into my cheeks. I sneak a peak over at him and see that he doesn't seem the least bit upset. 'Why would he? You were basically lying on top of him with your dress hiked up far enough that he could see your goodies'.

"It's ok Ms. Tsukino, your bound to be a little jet lagged."

He is giving me one of his killer smiles again but this time I can't help but smile back.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Chiba, I really appreciate it". My door is opened by the driver and I start to get out of the limo. I quickly turn back and say, "I'll see you at work on Monday!" I hop out of the limo, grab my bags, and head up to my adoptive parents house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stroll into my house and toss my bags to the side.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?" I yell out. I didn't see the car out front so maybe their out. I start to pick my bags up to head to my room when I hear the faint click of my mom's heels on the floor.

"Oh honey your home!" My adoptive mom comes down and envelopes me in a big bear hug. "We missed you so much sweetheart. How was your flight?" I quickly relay my flight to her as we walk towards my room. I really missed my adoptive mother. She has always treated me as one of her own. I was getting in my limo ride with Mamoru when she quickly interrupts me.

"Oh, he's a handsome one Usagi! He owns his own company, he's rich, and he's single! Don't believe a thing of what the media says! I'm sure he isn't a "serial heartbreaker" like they say." I look at my mom wearily as she talks about Mamoru. 'Figures she would go against me and like the guy'. I stop my mom as she gets into why he would be a good match for me and say, "Mom, I'm really tired from the flight so I am going to take a nap, ok?" She quickly smiles and nods at me. After she leaves the room, I strip off my dress and go to bed in my underwear. It takes no time for me to quickly fall asleep.

I slept for the rest of the day into the next morning. When I do get up, I am refreshed and feeling better for being at home. 'It's too bad I need to look for an apartment now but it's better to be back on my own'. I hop into the shower and get dressed. I get down to the breakfast table to see my adoptive father reading the paper. "Hey Dad! Good morning!" I quickly give him a hug.

"Usagi! We missed you. I didn't get to see you yesterday because you were sleeping".

"Yea, I was tired from the flight". I start to eat the food that my mom puts in front of me. My dad gets up and folds his paper.

"Well, I'm off to work. What are you plans for today?"

"Mina was going to help me find an apartment and then I was going to have lunch with her, Mako, Rei and Ami". I replied. 'I missed this breakfast at home! Too many mornings of muffins and water,' I think to myself.

"Well good luck sweetheart, see you later." With a kiss on the top of my head, my dad heads out to work. I finish up my food and say goodbye to my mom as I hear Mina honk her horn outside. I grab my purse and head out the door to her car.

"Hi Mina! You look great!" I exclaim to my friend. She has her long blond hair in a ponytail like me and she is wearing a sky blue top to match her eyes with some blue jeans.

"Thanks Usagi. You don't look half bad yourself". I jump into Mina's car and we head out of the driveway. "So where to first?" I ask.

"Actually, I found an apartment that would be perfect for you Usagi! It's one block away from where me and Malachite will be living and the rent will probably be very cheap because you now work at Chiba, Inc!"

"Great Mina! Why would the rent be cheap though? Are they associated with Chiba, Inc?" I ask. I mean how many apartment complexes would give you a discount just because of where you work. Mina gives a small cough and flips her hair over her shoulder. I start to frown at this because this usually means she has something to say that I won't like.

"Well Usagi, it's funny you should ask that. The apartment building is owned by Chiba, Inc. and that's where most of the executives live. Like, Malachite lives there now until we move after the wedding". She gives me one of her smiles but falters a little when she sees the expression on my face.

"Okay Mina, when you say executives does that mean that they all live there, like, I don't know the CEO!" 'If she says yes, she is a dead woman!' I think.

"Well, um…..okay, so Mamoru lives in the penthouse at the top of the building but you will probably never see the guy!" She starts to talk quickly which is usually a tell-tale sign that she wants me to agree with her. "I mean, I'm over there so much visiting with Malachite and I have seen Mamoru like twice!" She stops and looks towards me again. I give her the best look of death that I can muster and look away.

"Mina, I'm not going to live in the same building as my boss. I will just find something else." I stand my ground and cross my arms across my chest. We stop in front of an apartment complex and I look up. 'Wow, this place is nice! No, no, no Usagi, you aren't living here!' I look towards Mina and see that she is giving me her pleading eyes.

"Usagi! Just look at the apartment, I mean it won't be that bad and if you really don't like it then we can look someplace else! I just want you to live close to me!" I sigh to myself and sit back against the seat. 'It won't hurt to look I guess'.

"Fine Mina, I'll look, but I'm not promising anything!" She squeals with delight and gets out of the car. I slowly follow and we both walk into the complex. Mina waves to the front desk man as we walk towards the elevator. I look around the lobby and I can't help but be impressed. 'This place is really nice' I think to myself. The elevator doors open and we both step in.

"I all ready have the keys for the apartment and IF you lived here you would be on the 20th floor. Malachite lives on the 21st floor". She explains to me. 'The 20th floor huh? That would be a lot of steps to climb if the elevator ever broke down' I think. I silently put that on my con's list of reasons why I'm not going to be moving in. Mamoru living here is number 1 on the list. The elevator stops and the doors slide open. We both get out and walk down the hall to 209. Mina stops and turns to me with the key in her hand.

"You have to open it to get the full effect Usagi!" She gives me a big smile and I snatch the key out of her hand. 'Don't be impressed, don't be impressed, don't be impressed…'

I open the door and take in a breath. This place is amazing! It's twice as big as my dinky apartment in New York! I slowly walk in to what would be my living room and look around. This place is so nice. I walk around to see a big kitchen and a huge spacious bathroom. 'Oh, I can take bubble baths every day here!' I walk down towards the bed room and open the door. 'Oh fuck! I love this place!' The bedroom is huge with a large walk in closet and a balcony! I run over to the doors and walk out. I can see the streets below and sigh to myself. 'This place is great! But can I really live here knowing that my boss lives here?' I look back over the balcony and smile. 'Hey, it's not like I'm going to be sleeping with him or anything and if the rent is cheap then why the hell not?' I think to myself. I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that someone else was out on the balcony with me. Without looking I say, "Oh, Mina, this place is great!"

"I'm glad you think so" says a deep male voice. 'Please don't be who I think you are…' I tell myself as I turn around. A smiling Mamoru is behind me in an amazing black suit and tie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yea! Chapter 3 is out! Not too much going on in this chapter, sorry… :bows head in shame: The next one will be much better so please keep on reading! My life consists of muffins and water in the morning (and sometimes lunch) so that's where I got that from. Being a poor college student doesn't exactly allow you to have a good breakfast. Thank god for my mother!

Anyway, the next chapter should be out by the end of the week so stick around and give me a review if you can!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! So I was rereading the last chapter and I came to a conclusion, "I HATED IT!" I don't know what's been going on with my writing but it's never been that bad. I can't believe I had the nerve to send that out::gets hit in head with rock: That's ok because I deserve getting stoned! Okay, I know I'm just being dramatic. I just wasn't too happy with the last chapter but this one will be better and most definitely written better::munches on chocolate chip muffin and grabs water bottle: Okay, guys?

If you have the time to write a review I would appreciate it but if not, that's cool too. Thanks for the reviews I did get, there are greatly appreciated! I will try to make this chapter longer because I do love long chapters and hey, I aim to please those who read my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, I just manipulate them as I see fit. Bwahahaha::rubs hands together:

Chapter 4

xXx No Angel xXx - ElysianJude

Mamoru walked into the bedroom of the empty apartment. It was only natural for Usagi to live in the company apartment complex because she was new; it was just a coincidence that she happened to be beautiful. He made a call to Mina and told her about an apartment open in the building. Mamoru figured he would have to put up with a fight from the feisty blond but she agreed whole heartedly and agreed to take Usagi there first.

He walked toward the balcony doors and looked out at his new neighbor 'hopefully' he thought. His breath caught as he watched her looking over the side of the railing. She really did look like an angel he thought. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung to the middle of her back. She was wearing a knee length pink skirt with a matching sleeveless top. 'Beautiful' he thought to himself. He walked out onto the balcony and stood a couple feet behind her.

She seemed to sense his presence because she leaned forward on the railing and said, "Oh, Mina, this place is great!" 'Fantastic, she loves it'.

Mamoru walked a step forward and replied, "I'm glad you think so". A smile crept across his mouth and she slowly turned around to look at him. He was a bit taken aback when he saw disappointment on her face when she saw him.

'God, this guy is everywhere' Usagi thought. She turned her back to Mamoru and looked back over the railing. She felt him walk up next to her and look over as well. They stood side by side for a while and just enjoyed the view together. 'Something about standing here with him just feels right'. Usagi turned and looked at Mamoru. 'He's so handsome and he is only just being nice, so I should stop being such a priss'. "This place is really nice Mr. Chiba". Usagi smiled up and him and was awarded with a smile in return. 'I bet his smile melts the hearts of anyone he comes across, no wonder he is so successful' she thought.

"Please Ms. Tsukino, call me Mamoru. This place is nice. The office is only 10 minutes from here so you could easily walk or drive". Mamoru couldn't understand his need to have her here so badly but he couldn't have her say no. He was elated that she even wanted to move in because he got the feeling yesterday that she wouldn't be interested in living any where near him. There was also something about her that he couldn't place but felt so right when they were together. It's like she had a warming touch that he felt all over to his heart. Staring at her now, all he wanted to do is wrap his arms around her and steal a kiss from those pink lips.

"Well if were being informal, its just Usagi then. Ms. Tsukino makes me think my mother is around". She gave a laugh that wrapped around him and only made him want her more. Mamoru's hand itched to reach out and touch her cheek but the "flip flop" of sandals was heard and both Mamoru and Usagi turned to a smiling Mina.

'All right! There hitting it off great! Maybe Usagi will live here'. "Hey guys. Malachite called and I had to update him on wedding things but anyway, how do you like the place Usagi?" Mina silently crossed her fingers behind her back and said a silent prayer. It would be great if her best friend lived so close they could hang out all the time.

"I was skeptical at first but I think it will work out just fine". She gave Mina a smile and eyed Mamoru to see his expression. He didn't seem effected that she chose to live there as he turned back to the railing and looked over the side. 'Why is he being cold now?' she thought.

"Fantastic Usagi! This is great. So, Mamoru, when can she move in?" Mina looked over at her fiancé's boss in expectation. There was something in his eyes that made her smile falter a second. 'Wasn't he happy? I mean it was his idea for Usagi to live here'. Mina started to chew on her tongue in anticipation.

Mamoru was deep in thought as he looked over the railing. Why was he so affected by this girl? He had just met her and she was constantly switching moods from being all smiles to frowns and mean looks. He couldn't understand why he always needed to be near her. Mamoru decided then and there that he had to keep up his guard around her. She could just be one of the many people in his life who hurt him without remorse. He turned around to face the two blond girls. Usagi had a small smile on her face but he could see questions written all over her face. 'She's just waiting for you to answer! Stop being so paranoid'.

"Whenever she is ready to move in, the keys are yours. I have to get back to the office, I'll see you on Monday Ms. Tsukino". He gave a tight smile and left the balcony.

'Why did he revert back to formal talk? I can't understand this man! Why is he being so stiff now? This is what you get for letting your guard down Usagi'. She made a mental note then to not be affected any more with his kind words and smiles. He was obviously playing with her and she didn't like it. She turned back to her friend and smiled. "Well, now that I have a place why don't we head to the restaurant for lunch with the girls? I haven't seen them in so long".

"Ok! Maybe we can convince them to help move you in."

The two petite blonds headed for the front of the apartment where Mina handed Usagi the keys. Usagi smiled to herself as she turned the key and locked the door to her new apartment and new life back in Japan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi looked at her watch as her and Mina pulled into the restaurant. "Oh shit Mina, were late, you know how Rei gets when were late". Both girls looked worried for a second then started to giggle.

"Ah, Rei can chill out!" Mina exclaimed as she got out of her car and pressed the small button to lock the doors. The girls headed up the steps to the restaurant, arms intertwined. Both girls looked around for their 3 friends. A hand shot up in the air towards the back and waved back and forth frantically. "Over here you two." Mina and Usagi turned to each other and smiled. They walked towards the back to see their friends.

"Usagi!" Mako was the first to get up and give her friend a hug. She was the tallest of the group and most definitely the strongest. She was wearing a tight blue jeans with an off the shoulder green shirt with her brown hair down in a braid behind her back. "We missed you so much Usagi! You have to tell us everything about New York!" Her green eyes glittered which made Usagi smile.

"Of course, I'll tell you guys everything. Hey Ami! You look great!" Ami was the shortest of the girls but the smartest. She had recently gotten married to another doctor in her hospital. Usagi came back for the wedding last year and met Zoisite Saito. He was extremely smart and adored Ami. Ami seemed to have bloomed when she married Zoisite. She was wearing light blue summer dress that fit her perfectly. Ami quickly gave her friend a hug.

"I missed you Usagi, I hope you did well in school!" Ami finished school 2 years earlier then Usagi. She was always studying.

"I did all right Ami." With a smile, Usagi turned to Rei as Ami took her seat. Rei was most definitely the beauty of the group with the fiery temper. Rei could never take it when things didn't go her way or on time.

"You two are late" was Rei's first reply. Usagi stuck her bottom lip out in a pout at hearing Rei's words. She knew that Rei was only pretending to be difficult. Rei eyed Usagi and her expression wearily but gave in a jumped up for a hug. "Oh, Usagi, I can't be mad when you give me that face. How are you? Did you find a place yet?"

Usagi sat down and started to chat up with her friends. She missed their girl talk and immediately wanted to know all about what they had been doing. Mako was still involved with her boyfriend Nephrite, who ironically worked at Chiba, Inc. She met him through Mina when she invited the girls to the 30th anniversary of the company last winter. She was certain that he would pop the question to her soon.

Rei was, shockingly, in a serious relationship too. 'Geez, everyone has someone but me!' Usagi thought. "Geez Rei, I never thought you to be someone who would settle down with one guy", Usagi said with a grin. A fry hit her in the forehead, which only got giggles from the rest of the girls. Rei was a notorious heartbreaker. In her defense it wasn't her fault that men threw themselves at her.

"My dating days are over" she exclaimed. "I was so sick of the guys who only wanted to get me in the bed. Jadeite's different." Rei sighed to herself and thought of her wonderful boyfriend. They had only been dating a short time but she was starting to feel that this one was it. He was always there for anything and was constantly doing sweet things throughout the day like bringing her flowers or sending her gifts. 'He's so amazing, and hey the sex is fantastic' she thought to herself. She turned her eyes to her friend to see them staring at her. A crimson blush stole across her face and she was bombarded with multiple fries to her face.

"Oh snap out of it Rei!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yea, whatever you guys." Rei started to pull small fries out of her hair. "So, Usagi, have you seen anyone around that strikes your fancy?"

"Not really. I mean, me and Seiya only broke up a month ago so I'm not really looking". Usagi looked down with a sigh. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the crystal blue eyes of Ami.

"Your lucky it ended so well Usagi, I mean aren't you and Seiya still friends?"

"Yes we are, I mean, it's weird. Once we broke up we separated because that's what he wanted but I just felt like it was a good choice to break it off, if felt like we were just meant to be friends". Her friends nodded in understanding. A thought came to Mina and a sly smile came on her face.

"So…what about you and Mamoru? You two were looking pretty cozy on your new balcony". Usagi, immediately blushed and looked down at her food.

"Oh my gosh Usagi! You never told us you were interested in Mamoru! Good choice, he's a fox!" Mako exclaimed.

"I'm not interested! I mean, hasn't he dated like every girl under the sun in Japan?" She looked around at her friends to see them in deep thought.

"I guess your right Usagi", Mina started. "I mean, hey, Rei dated him!" There was a resounding gasp from Mako, Ami and Usagi as they looked at an embarrassed Rei.

"It wasn't anything serious…I mean, we didn't even do anything…I mean…." 'Shit, I'm making this worse' Rei thought.

"So, Rei, what's he like in the sack? Were all dying to know", Mina said with a giggle.

"We didn't sleep together! We only went to an opening of some restaurant and he took me home. There was no connection at all. I mean, he's a nice guy but were just friends now". Rei gave Mina a deadly look and went back to eating her food.

"Isn't he dating Beryl Ito now? The hotel heiress?" The girls all looked at Ami with a bit of shock.

"Geez Ami, I didn't know you followed gossip" Rei replied with a giggle.

Ami started to blush and looked back at Rei. "I don't follow gossip! It's just something I heard…"

"All right you guys, enough with Mamoru, I'm not going to date him, and I'm not interested! I mean he's my boss", Usagi replied.

"Oh come on Usagi. He's dead sexy and he's single. He doesn't even like Beryl, she just calls him constantly because she wants his money", Rei exclaimed. Now that Rei thought about it, Usagi would be perfect for Mamoru. She would be just what he needed to steer clear of the greedy women who were after him for the wrong reasons.

"How about we just change the subject", Usagi exclaimed. "Are you guys going to help me and Mina move me into my new apartment this weekend?" A resounding yes was heard and the subject was changed to Mina's upcoming wedding. 'It's good to be home' Usagi thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the weekend went by with a blur for Usagi. She was so busy with her friends moving in that she didn't even give Mamoru a single thought. It was Sunday night and she jumped on her couch and opened the pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and dug in. She sighed as she took a big bite. "Oh Ben and Jerry, you'll never leave me" she exclaimed. A knock on her door took her out of her indulgence and she put her ice cream down on the coffee table. With a grunt of frustration she opened the door to see a delivery man.

"I have a special delivery for a Tsukino, Usagi."

"That's me". He gave her a thick brown envelope and after signing for the letter the man left. It was from her adoptive mother. "Why couldn't she just wait to give it to me when I went back for dinner on Friday?" Usagi said to herself. She walked back over to her couch and sat back down and turned the envelope over. She opened the envelope and turned it over to empty out the contents. There was a smaller brown envelope inside and a separate note.

_Usagi,_

_I hope you like your new apartment sweetheart! You know you could have just stayed here with your father and me. Anyway, this letter came in the mail from the adoption agency and I was told to immediately see that you get it. Apparently this letter was left for you but it wasn't supposed to be delivered until you turned 21. I guess the agency forgot to send it. I mean you're almost 23! I'll have a word with them for you sweetheart, don't worry! If you have any problems, please give me a call and I can be there in 20 minutes! _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Usagi smiled at the note and thought of her adoptive mother. She didn't want her to move out but she knew that Usagi needed to be on her own. Usagi then looked at the envelope and turned it over. 'From the adoption agency, what could be so important?' She opened the envelope and emptied the contents on her lap. Her breath caught in her throat when a white feather landed on her lap.

Usagi gingerly reached down and picked up the feather. It was from her mother's wings, she would know that anywhere. She picked up the letter that came with it and slowly opened it. Before she read she scanned down to see who had sent her the letter, even though she all ready knew who sent it. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the familiar signature of her real mother. Usagi looked back up to the top of the letter and started to read.

_My wonderful daughter Usagi,_

_I first want to say I am so sorry that I had to leave you. I wanted you with me always. I love you and I miss you. I am having this letter sent to you because you are now old enough to let out your wings. I know you're scared and I know I told you that you should never show anyone your wings but I left something out. If you don't let out your wings, over time they will only cause you pain. They were not meant to be kept in all the time since our ancestors had there wings out always. Please trust me when I say that you will be safe. It will be okay. You're a smart girl and I know you will do well in your life. I also wanted to tell you that even though I told you when you were young to never show your wings, but that doesn't meat you can't share your secret with the person you love and trust. I told you to keep it secret because I wanted you to understand the seriousness and not be foolish when you were young. Now that you are older and becoming a woman I am sure you understand what I mean when I said what I did when you were younger. I never wanted you to be ashamed of your heritage but you should not be careless in who you share you secret with. Make sure he is someone you can trust. I love you and I know you will do the right thing._

_Love,_

_Selenity_

Usagi put the letter aside and picked up the feather. 'I can tell someone I can trust…who can I trust? How am I going to know! She made it perfectly clear that I shouldn't ever let my wings out or tell anyone'. Usagi looked at the feather in confusion which turned to anger. She shut off the TV and got up to put her ice cream away. She was fuming and angry at her mother. She slammed her freezer closed and walked to her bed room. 'So what the fuck is it? Let them out or keep them in? Tell someone or keep my mouth shut? Make up your mind. Why was I even born with this damn burden?' Usagi entered her room and slammed the door.

"Fuck these stupid goddamn wings! If they come with all this stupid baggage, then I don't want them". Usagi's anger was building to such heights that she wasn't even aware of the tightness of her loose fitting shirt. A scream started to build in her stomach and crept up to her throat. With her hands balled in fists of rage, she released her scream as her shirt ripped open from the back and her wings stretched out behind her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru woke with a start when he thought he faintly heard a scream in his mind. 'What the hell'. He brushed back his hair with his hand and looked over at the sleeping body next to him. He pushed her arm that was lying on his stomach, which woke her. Beryl opened her eyes and smiled. Mamoru looked away in disgust and started to get out of bed.

"Where you headed darlin'?" Beryl drawled. He was now standing in front of her with his back turned searching for his clothes. 'God help me he is magnificent without clothes on', she thought to herself and sat up.

Mamoru found his boxers and slacks at the end of the bed and put them on. After finding his shirt, tie and jacket he turned towards Beryl who was sitting up in bed with the sheets in her lap.

"Leaving all ready? Don't you want to stay and play some more?" Beryl asked while giving him a seductive smile.

Mamoru put on his jacket and turned away from Beryl. "I don't think this is working out for me right now, I've got to go".

Beryl's smile faded as she took on a look of hatred. "So, what? You're going to fuck me and leave? When will I see you again?" she asked.

"I don't really have time for any kind of relationship, you know that Beryl. Besides, you didn't really think we would get past casual sex did you?" Mamoru said with a grin.

"You fucking bastard! I hate you! Get out of my house!" Beryl screamed.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you to stop calling me if you hate me now" Mamoru replied. After picking up his keys he walked to the door and gave Beryl one last condescending smile and walked out of the house.

'That bastard ass piece of shit! If he thinks he can treat me this way he has another thing coming!' Beryl got out of bed and pulled on her robe and walked to the window. She could see Mamoru walk to his car, get in and drive away. A lone tear escaped from her eye as she thought to herself, 'I actually loved him, what an idiot I am'. She turned away from the window and walked to her bed and sat down. She wiped her tears away in anger and crawled under her sheets still wearing her robe. 'If I can't have him, no one will!' She thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru drove back to his apartment in record time. He walked into his room and immediately disrobed and got into the shower. He had to get HER scent off him because the smell was making his stomach turn. Once out of the shower he pulled on a pair of black cotton pants and walked out onto his balcony. Leaning against the railing he thought of the scream that woke him. It was a woman but whom? His mind turned to Usagi. Mamoru immediately felt warm thinking about her and smiled to himself. His smile faded when he thought about what he was doing. He stood up and walked back inside. 'I'm not getting involved with any more crazy women right now' he thought to himself and got into bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi was amazed that her burst of anger made her wings emerge. She felt a sharp pain in her back that brought her to her knees. 'This is what mother must have meant. I didn't bring them out early enough and now there's pain!' Usagi closed her eyes and pulled her wings away into her back. Immediately tears sprang into her eyes and she cried to herself. She pulled herself together after a few minutes and took off her ripped shirt. After putting on a new night shirt she walked out onto the balcony and looked over the railing. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' She thought to herself. She looked up when she heard a door close. She could see Mamoru's balcony because it was the biggest one and saw him walk outside. After looking over the railing again she walked back into her apartment and lay in her bed. 'Nothing you can about it now' she thought. There was a dull pain emitting from her back. 'I'm not telling anyone' Usagi thought. She rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so I think this chapter was a little better then the last one but you guys can be the judge of that. I would love to know what you guys think so please review for me if you can. I have nothing really do to at work so the next chapter should be out soon. If you want to know I am totally Peter Gibbons in **Office Space** because I sit in a cubicle and stare at my computer screen all day. No TPS reports though! Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! All right well there is a tiny sexual scene in this chapter so beware ahead of time. It's not a total lemon (that's for later :grins evilly: ). Thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at all so leave me alone! Haha, just kidding.

xXx No Angel xXx -ElysianJude

Usagi rolled over in bed with a low growl at her alarm clock. She gave the clock a swift smack that sent it to the floor. She pulled back her covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Damnit…..Shit……Fuck…..Ugh, I don't want to go to work!" With a moan she threw back her covers and got out of bed. (A/N: this is me EVERY morning, mostly during school as well.) There was a mild throbbing in her back where her wings came out and she rubbed her hands over the sore spots. In the bathroom she looked at her red face in the mirror. She had cried for most of the night and slipped in and out of sleep. She looked like crap.

"All right Usagi, you can do this. Just shower, sing a song or two and make yourself feel better. This can't be as bad as you make it out to be. Besides it's your first day of a new job. Cheer up!" With a smile on her face she quickly took off her pj's and jumped in the shower. 'That pep talk really worked!' She thought to herself while she hummed a song. Once out of the warm shower she was feeling much better.

After picking out a white cotton bra and white bikini-style underwear, Usagi danced her way to her closet to pick out a nice outfit for her first day. She pulled out a baby blue Versace suit 'I knew this was a good buy when I saw it!' she thought, and her blue heels to match. The blue brought out her eyes and it was complete with a skirt that went 2 inches above her knee. Before putting on her suit she quickly pulled her hair back into a nice bun. After completing her outfit she dabbed a little blush on her cheeks and put on her favorite perfume. After looking at herself in the mirror she flashed a smile at her reflection and walked to the kitchen.

She pulled out a bagel and held it in her mouth as she grabbed a bottle of water. She grabbed her briefcase and headed out of her apartment. She quickly locked the door and looked at her watch. 'By jove I'm actually going to be on time for something!' She continued to eat her bagel as she waited for the elevator. Brushing a few crumbs off her suit the doors of the elevator opened. Usagi looked up at the man standing in the elevator with the impeccable suit and killer smile. Her eyes moved from his feet all the way up to his face that still held his smile. 'Don't let him ruin your day Usagi, just be nice'.

"Are you going to go down with me or are you just stand there?" he asked. His smile widened when he saw the look that came over her face.

'Was that a sexual statement? Oh, grow up Usagi and play along!' She gave him a smile and sauntered in the elevator. After the doors closed she could feel his eyes on her and almost giggled. 'He likes me! I know it.'

'She looks fantastic in that suit' he thought to himself as he hungrily eyed Usagi's soft curves. She turned to him and smiled. He was about to return the smile when he quickly looked away. 'Didn't you say you wouldn't get involved with anyone? I mean you don't even know this girl'.

Usagi watched him look away and turned back to the elevator doors confused. 'First he gives me smiles then he becomes cold and distant. Make up your mind!' Usagi's bad mood was returning as she looked at the descending floor numbers. 'Oh, there's no use letting him make you upset Usagi, you have your own problems to deal with. Just cheer up!' With that thought she smiled again as the doors opened and she walked out. She planned on walking and turned to see if Mamoru was going to walk with her but he was no where in site. 'I guess he decided to drive today. Oh well'. She turned and walked out of her apartment complex and on to her new job.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi leaned back in her chair and stretched her hands over her head. 'What a day!' she thought. When she took the job she wasn't expecting all the paperwork! She was hoping it would be more meetings with clients and fun things like that, not stupid paperwork that Mamoru kept on giving her. 'Not giving me more like it, he has his stupid secretary Ann give all the work to me'. She had a bad run in with Ann by the coffee machine that morning. Usagi was only trying to be nice when she poured Ann a cup but she didn't notice that Ann decided to stand right behind her and the coffee spilled all over her Armani suit. Usagi was mortified but Ann was unforgivable. Before Ann could throw a cup at Usagi, Malachite came in and saved the day by telling Usagi he needed her for a project. She turned only to see Ann give her a look that could kill and quickly followed Malachite to his office.

"Watch out for Ann. She has a bad temper sometimes but she keeps people in line which is why Mamoru keeps her. Amongst other things……" he trailed off and gave a look of disgust that Usagi caught. 'Note to self: steer clear of crazy boss who hires psycho's to work here. Present company excluded'. Malachite handed her a bunch of reports that she had to go over for the new client and Usagi only looked at it and sighed. Malachite was really nice and helpful but geez, this work sucked big time.

Usagi looked at her watch and saw that it was after 6. "Ugh, I need to get out of here". She quickly packed up her briefcase and headed home. She was walking home when her mobile started to ring. It was her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Usagi answered.

"Oh, were good sweetheart. How was your first day?" Usagi sighed and relayed her day to her mom. "You don't let that Ann bother you honey, she is not worth the time of day! Anyway, I called because I wanted to let you know that your father has a last minute business meeting this weekend so we won't be able to see you on Friday."

"Oh, that's ok mom. I'm probably going to be dead tired from all this work anyway." Usagi was tired all ready just thinking about the rest of the week. She walked into her building and go into the elevator.

"We will get together when we get back, ok Usagi. Have a nice week. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye." After hanging up her phone, Usagi leaned against the back of the elevator and closed her eyes. The elevator stopped on her floor and she got out and walked to her apartment. She dropped her briefcase on the table and walked to her fridge. 'Damn, I need to go shopping'. She pulled out sandwich fixings and made a sandwich to dinner. 'I'm so pathetic' Usagi thought as she quickly ate her dinner. She walked back to her room and changed into a pink tank top and white shorts.

Usagi walked towards the TV with every intention of not going near her briefcase when she looked down on the couch and saw the feather and letter from her real mother still sitting there. She had forgotten to put them away yesterday in her anger. Now that she had calmed down she picked up the feather. 'It was so soft and beautiful' she thought. Usagi closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her back as her wings flew out behind her. The pain wasn't as intense as the day before but it still made Usagi stop and catch her breath. She turned to look behind her and the wings that she was burdened with. 'Maybe there not that much of a burden, I mean who else has them. I can officially say I'm an individual'. She wrapped her wings around herself and thought about her mother. 'No I won't be ashamed anymore'. She smiled to herself but was broken out of her revere by a knock on the door.

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the door in confusion. The knock came again and she quickly walked to the door to look out. Usagi looked out here peep hole to see Mamoru standing there. 'Fuck! What's he doing here?' Usagi quickly pulled her wings back and opened the door a crack.

Mamoru looked hesitant for a second but then smiled at Usagi. "I just wanted to stop by and see how your first day went. I'm sorry I didn't have time to talk to you at the office today."

"Oh, that's ok". Usagi, unsure of what to do opened the door wider. "Um, would you like to come in for coffee or something?"

"Sure". 'Okay Mamoru, you're just going to have coffee and leave, nothing else!' He strolled in and looked around. "The place looks nice. How do you like it so far?"

"It's great actually. Thanks again for letting me stay here". Usagi smiled at him and felt a warm feeling when he smiled back. There was definitely something about him that she couldn't deny. As she stared into his eyes she could feel herself being pulled towards him unconsciously. Usagi quickly blinked before she got too close to Mamoru and looked away with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Let me get you some coffee." She quickly turned away from him to walk to the kitchen.

Mamoru looked after her with some disappointment. He couldn't deny that there was something about her that attracted him and it wasn't just her looks. She had an innocence around her that made him feel warm and welcome. He looked down and saw that her tank top was ripped from the middle to her collar. He could faintly see two vertical scars on her back that looked a bit red.

"Usagi, do you know that your shirt is ripped? Your back looks pretty red, are you ok?" A worried look came over his face as he looked at her sore, red back. He saw her stiffen at his words and turn.

'Oh my god! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think to change my shirt before I opened the door. Fuck!' She turned towards Mamoru and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. I just snagged my shirt when I was cleaning before you got here and my shirt ripped. Let me just change." She walked back to her room and shut the door. Without dwelling on the questions she was sure to answer when she walked back out there she quickly changed into a clean shirt and walked back out. Mamoru was sitting on her couch and smiled when she entered. Usagi started to smile back when she saw her mother's letter on her coffee table and Mamoru holding her mother's feather. Usagi quickly walked up and picked up the letter. Mamoru didn't seem to notice the fear on her face as she walked to her kitchen and put her mother's letter in her purse.

Mamoru walked to the kitchen door and watched Usagi pour the coffee. He still held the feather in his hand and was stroking it lightly. Usagi eyed him out of the corner of her eye but quickly decided to not make any commotion over the feather.

"How's your back? It looked pretty red."

"It's fine. How do you want your coffee?" 'Nice, Usagi, real nice'.

"Black, where did you get this feather, it's so beautiful".

"My mother gave it to me. I don't know where she got it". 'That wasn't entirely a lie'.

Usagi passed Mamoru his coffee and carried hers to her couch where they both sat down. She pulled her knees up as she drank her coffee. They drank in silence for a moment before Usagi decided to ask a question that had been plaguing her.

"So, um, Mamoru, not to tell you how to run your business but, why do you keep that cow, Ann as your secretary?" Usagi quickly blushed at the way her question came out. She didn't mean for it to sound so abrupt.

Mamoru chuckled as he thought of her question. "Ann can be a bit obnoxious but she gets her work done and makes sure that no one else slacks off. That's why I keep her. Don't let her get to you though." Mamoru went back to his coffee and eyed Usagi out of the corner of his eye. 'She is so beautiful and I always feel at peace when I'm with her.' He watched as she innocently licked her lips and crossed her legs. She shifted her beautiful hair behind her and turned to him. He could feel his blood start to boil as he looked at her. His eyes went from her long legs, to her small waist, up to her round breasts and then to her luscious pink lips that were slightly parted. How could he keep his hands to himself?

Usagi watched as Mamoru looked over her body very hungrily. She watched as he placed his coffee cup on the table and she did the same as if being moved by a different force. He turned back to her and both of their eyes locked on one another. Usagi sucked in her breath as Mamoru brought his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed at the warm contact. So many emotions ran through her mind at his touch. She slowly opened her eyes and stared back at him. 'Push his hand away, tell him to leave, you shouldn't be doing this Usagi. You have your own problems to contend with'. She blinked twice but didn't pull away. How could she, she wanted to keep the warm feeling he had over her.

Mamoru couldn't pull his hand away from her face. Her skin was so soft and he couldn't let go of the warm feeling he had just touching her. He slid his hand down to her lips and lightly outlined her bottom lip with his finger. She closed her eyes and lightly brought out her tongue and licked his finger. That was all Mamoru could take. He pulled his fingers away and brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss that quickly became demanding. She was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and he couldn't get enough. He slid his hand behind her neck to hold her to him and traced her upper lip with his tongue, begging for entry. She parted her lips and Mamoru wasted no time as he wrapped his tongue around hers. He couldn't get enough of this angel he found.

'Heaven, he is like pure heaven' Usagi thought. She pushed herself forward into their kiss. She straddled his lap and ran her hands threw his hair. A groan escaped his mouth when she seated herself on his quickly increasing arousal. Usagi threw her head back in a sigh as Mamoru kissed down her neck. His hand moved up her shirt and found her breast. All she could feel was heat; it was so hot in the room, between the two of them. It was wrong but it felt so right. He pulled her shirt over her head and started to kiss a trail of heat from her collar to her breasts. He lightly licked her nipple before placing it into his mouth. Usagi tangled her fingers in his hair and held him to her breast. She shifted in his lap which only made his arousal harder. He moaned and moved away from her breasts back to her neck. Usagi unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off and was working on his shirt. She wanted him now! She removed his shirt and threw it over the couch. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer and felt the thrill of her breasts pressed against him. Mamoru found her lips and quickly claimed them with his own. His hands idly moved up her back until he felt the faint bump of twin scars on her shoulder blades. He felt Usagi stiffen and start to move away.

'What the hell am I doing!' Usagi quickly removed herself from his arms and stood up. She grabbed her shirt to try to cover herself and calm her rapid breathing.

Mamoru looked confused at her sudden coldness but he quickly regained himself.

"What the hell were you doing?" Usagi exclaimed.

Mamoru stood up in shock. "What am I doing? If I'm not mistaken, you just straddled me!"

"You took advantage of me!" Usagi knew that he hadn't but it was better if he was to blame then her.

"Took advantage? Are you kidding? I don't take advantage of anyone; women come willingly to me, just like you just did".

"Is that so? Well, why don't you to your willingly women and get the hell out of my apartment!" Anger surged threw her and Usagi could feel her shirt tighten from the back. 'Okay, don't flip out or you'll let you damn wings out!' She closed her eyes and calmed down. Her shirt loosened again and she opened her eyes to see Mamoru pull his shirt on and grab his jacket. He looked towards Usagi but all she saw was the passion in his eyes.

"What's wrong Usagi? What happened to your back?" He asked quietly

Tears of anger, frustration and embarrassment went through her. How could she have so willing kissed him and let him touch her? Usagi blinked her tears away and looked back at Mamoru in anger. "My body is none of your business".

Anger swept across Mamoru's face as he looked at Usagi. Her lips were still swollen from his kisses and he could still see the outline of her breasts as she vainly tried to cover herself. "If that's how you want to be then fine, but I know you feel something when we are together". He walked to the door and opened it.

Usagi looked towards him as he paused at the door and looked back at her. "I'm going to find out what happened to you. You can't deny what we have." Coldness came over her as she watched him leave.

Mamoru walked to the elevator and pushed the "Up" button. 'I don't take advantage of anyone! I can't believe she had the nerve to make me out to be the bad one.' Mamoru got into the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. 'She tasted so sweet though and she felt so right in my arms. I probably would have taken her on that goddamn couch if I hadn't touched her back'. Mamoru got off the elevator and walked into his penthouse. He changed into a pair of night pants and walked to his bar. After pouring himself a drink he quickly drank it and poured another. 'Why won't she tell me what happened to her back?' He quickly swallowed his second drink and walked to his balcony. 'I'll find out what you're hiding Usagi and you won't be able to stop me.'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the work week went by in a blur for Usagi. Paperwork just kept on coming so by Friday she was thoroughly exhausted. She had successfully avoided Mamoru every day. Whenever she saw him coming she would quickly run to the restroom. Childish but effective. She trudged into her apartment and threw herself onto her couch. She curled up into a ball and pulled the blanket over her for a quick cat nap. The shrill ring of the phone ended that nap rather quickly as Usagi reached over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Usagi! I can't believe you haven't called your best friend all week!"

"Mina? I'm so sorry, work has been really hectic and I haven't had time for anything. Good thing my mom canceled dinner tonight because I'm exhausted."

"Poor baby. Well I'll let you sleep but don't forget tomorrow is your dress fitting at noon so don't be late!"

'Oh shit, the wedding! What kind of maid of honor am I! The wedding was in two weeks and she hadn't even given it a single thought.' "I won't be late Mina don't worry. I'm really excited".

"Me too! So who is going to be your date? Is it going to be Mamoru?" Mina asked with a giggle.

Usagi blushed but then grew angry. "I rather go with a blow up doll then that pig!"

"Hmm, me thinks you like him Usagi".

"I'm hanging up Mina…"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding with you. Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Usagi".

"All right, night!" Usagi hung up the phone and trudged to her room to change into her night clothes. As she got comfortable in her bed the phone rang again. "Of course the fucking phone waited till I got comfortable to ring!" She decided against answering it but she forgot that her answering machine wasn't hooked up yet. Usagi grabbed the phone next to her bed.

"Yes!"

"Usagi? Are you ok? You sound upset."

Usagi stopped for a second. "Seiya?"

"The one and only. Miss me love?"

A tear dropped from her eye as she smiled to herself. "Oh Seiya! I miss you tons! How are you? Did you get my letter with my address?"

"I'm good, yes I got your letter, but I have some news".

"What is it? Did you get a new job in New York?"

"I got a new job but it's not in New York".

Usagi sat confused for a second. "Well, where then?" She heard a knock on the door. "Oh, hold on a second Seiya, there is someone at the door." Usagi walked to the door and opened it without looking out. She dropped her phone and jumped into the arms of the man waiting there for her.

"Oh my god Seiya, what are you doing here?" She pulled him into her apartment and picked up her discarded phone.

"Well, you know Yaten and Taiki still live here, well I called them and asked to see if they knew of any jobs and they did. I came back here because there wasn't any real need to live in New York now that you weren't there." Seiya gave Usagi a winning smile that she willingly returned.

"That's great Seiya! Where are you staying?"

"Well I haven't found an apartment yet because I just got here this morning so I am going to be crashing with Yaten, just until I find a place".

"Oh, Seiya, I'm so glad you're here. This week has been so hectic at work; it's good to have a friend around to talk to about it". Usagi's earlier conversation with Mina popped in her mind and she quickly looked at Seiya with pleading eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that Usagi? What do you want?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Seiya, I would be eternally indebted to you if you would be my date at Mina's wedding." Usagi held her breath in anticipation. It would be great to have Seiya there instead of having to go stag. 

"That's all? Of course babe! I'd do anything for you." He pulled her into a hug. 'It feels so good to be close to her again. It's like a piece of my life was put back in place' Seiya thought.

The two friends moved from the couch to the balcony to chat about what had been going on. Usagi was so content and happy that she didn't even think about any of the problems that she had been having with her wings or Mamoru.

A gust of wind swooped through and Usagi shivered. "It's cold out here Seiya, let's go in." Seiya put his arm around Usagi and they both walked into her bedroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru chugged his drank and looked back over the railing. 'Now they were going back into her apartment and that bastard has his arm over her shoulders!' Mamoru quickly turned away in disgust and looked into his bedroom. 'She should be laying on my sheets, smiling and saying my name, not his!' He walked back into his room and sat down and placed his head in his hands. 'What the hell is the matter with me? I don't own her, she doesn't belong to me. I need to stop obsessing over her.' He lay back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His anger returned quickly as he thought 'I bet that piece of shit has his hands all over her'. 'I'll get her back, she belongs to me and that's it.'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ohhh, will Mamoru, break Seiya's legs? Does Seiya still have feelings for Usagi? Wait and see!**

Okay next chapter out! If you could please review I would appreciate it! The next chapter should be out by the end of the week so keep an eye out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back! I wanted to start off by saying how much I appreciate everyone who reviewed because I haven't gotten any mean reviews yet so that's always a plus! You guys like my story! Also, to answer questions, I'm not 100 sure of what I am going to do with the Seiya, Usagi, Mamoru relationship. You might have gathered from my first chapter that I am OBSESSED with Seiya but that doesn't mean I am not a sucker for the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru. Seiya is my favorite character in the whole anime so he WILL have a happy ending but you will have to read one to find out who he will be with. : dodges stones : Hey! No stone throwing until the end of the story!

I can't find my Radiohead "Kid A" cd which is why I am writing now because I need to forget that I don't have it. I'm going crazy because I need it to live. : puts in "Ok Computer" to compensate : Just giving you guys a heads up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon so Back Off!

xXx No Angel xXx – ElysianJude

Malachite parked his car outside of the large apartment complex and stepped out of his car. He walked to the passenger side to let out his fiancé.

"You're so sweet Mal! I love it when you open my door for me." Mina exclaimed. She hooked her arm through his and they walked into the building. Once in the elevator Mina quickly turned herself so she was facing her future husband and reached up to give him a kiss. She put all her love into the kiss and was rewarded with a low moan as Malachite wrapped his arms around her tightly. With a giggle she broke away from him to press the button to Usagi's floor. Malachite turned Mina back around and quickly claimed her lips again for another kiss. He reached around his future wife and pressed the button for Mamoru's floor. Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She moved one of her hands down to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with a smile.

"At the rate your going, we could have just stayed at your apartment". He gave her soft kisses along her jaw and moved down to her neck. Mina threw her head back to give her lover greater access.

"Oh, Mal, let's just go to your room". She could feel his grin on her neck. She let out a soft sigh as he slowly licked the hollow of her neck. Mina was so wrapped up in the pleasure she was feeling she didn't hear the elevator doors open. She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Usagi staring in the elevator with a smile. Mina silently unwrapped her legs and straightened her dress down. She could feel behind her, Malachite smoothing out his silver hair and buttoning up his shirt. "Hey Usagi, um, we were just….saying goodbye".

Usagi looked at her friend with a smile. "That was some goodbye. I thought I was meeting you at the dress shop today?"

Mina turned to give Malachite one last kiss and turned to walk out of the elevator. "I'll call you later Mal. Love you". She flashed him a smile which was quickly returned to her.

"Ok love. Have fun today". The doors closed and Malachite quickly straightened his clothes before he met with his boss and friend.

"Mina you nympho! Where you guys going to do it in the elevator? I mean your weddings not that far away, can't you two wait?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Of course we weren't going to do it in the elevator. All though it wouldn't be the first time" Mina said with a giggle remembering her third date with Malachite.

"I think I'm going to be sick Mina! I use that elevator everyday! Anyway, why don't we head over to the shop, it's almost noon".

"Ok, the girls should be there soon too."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Malachite walked out of the elevator and knocked on the only door on the floor. Mamoru opened the door and stepped back for Malachite to enter.

"Hey Mal, Nephrite and Jade are all ready here so we are just waiting on Zoi."

Malachite walked farther into the penthouse and found Nephrite and Jade sitting on the couch with drinks in their hands. "How is it going in Accounting Nephrite?" He asked taking a seat next to him.

"It's going pretty good actually. Hey, Mamoru, can I get another drink".

"Sure, Mal, you want one?" Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Mamoru opened it to Zoisite who was deep in conversation on his cell. Mamoru motioned to him asking if he wanted a drink. Zoisite gave him a swift nod and walked towards the kitchen.

"No, I'll be home for dinner tonight, don't worry. No I got my shift covered….Ok, I can't wait….Love you to Ami". With a smile Zoisite hung up the phone and walked towards the other guys. "Sorry I'm late; I wanted to drive Ami to the dress shop".

"Whipped all ready Zoi, you guys haven't even been married a year yet!"

"Fuck off Jade! Did Rei unhook your chain for you to come here?"

"She has no chain on me! We just got together…dick!" Jadeite looked away and grabbed his drink.

"All right you guys, be quiet so we can get down to business." Mamoru walked towards the men and sat in his arm chair.

"Look, Mamoru" Malachite started, "I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe there are some things you shouldn't know".

"Are you kidding me Malachite? You're the one who had your cop friend do a background check on Mina after your first date!"

"That was different! I told her about it…" With a blush Malachite took a big swig of his drink.

"I'm with Mal on this though Mamoru. I mean, I felt really bad asking Ami all these questions about Usagi. She would never forgive me if she found out I was getting information for you!" Zoisite gave a wary eye to his phone as if his wife was still on the phone listening.

"I agree also. Makoto was very skeptical about me asking questions and she is starting to get suspicious as to why I even wanted to know." Nephrite explained.

"I mean, just ask her Mamoru. It won't kill you". Jadeite commented.

"Oh Jesus, you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. How long have we been friends! Since high school! Who introduced you to Rei, Jade? Me." Mamoru turned to Nephrite and Malachite. "Who hired you two even though my dad was against it? And who was your best man at your wedding Zoi? Just relax you guys; no one needs to know about this. What did you find out?"

With a heavy sigh, Jadeite took a quick sip of his drink and looked towards Mamoru. "Okay, so I asked Rei some random questions about Usagi. She said that she didn't know much from before she was adopted because Usagi doesn't like to talk about her birth mother. All Rei knew about her life before she was adopted was that Usagi's father died when she was pretty young, like soon after she was born and her mother had died when she was seven or eight".

"What did she die from?" Mamoru asked.

"Rei didn't know". Jadeite answered looking away. For some reason he felt really deceitful giving away information that Rei had given him. She didn't say anything about it being private information but he still was skeptical and didn't want her finding out.

"Did you look up her medical files Zoi?"

"I did. Usagi has never had any major medical problems. Apparently the markings on her back came up when she was twenty. According to her files, when she was at school in New York she got attacked while she was walking home one night and the guy cut her back with a switchblade. She never called the police because she was scared. The only reason there on her medical file is because she got a physical a couple months later and the doctor asked about them".

"Someone cut her back? Are you kidding me? That sounds kind of vague" Mamoru sat thinking for a second of the probability of someone cutting identical vertical lines down someone's back. 'It could happen. Maybe she was running away when he tried to cut her. That could be why she got upset when you touched her back' Mamoru thought to himself. "Okay, I buy that but what about her biological parents".

Zoisite cleared his throat and picked up the file he brought. "Well, her father was Gaou Fanel and her mother was Selenty Fanel (A/N: So I totally took the name of Van Fanel's father from "_The Vision of Escaflowne"_ because I can never think of good names of people. Good anime by the way). He died in a car accident when Usagi was about a year old. Her mother, however, died of a mysterious illness. I looked more into the disease and found that it is a rare form of cancer that is only found with patients with a specific DNA strand. Apparently Usagi does not carry the strand. The disease has not been seen since." Zoisite closed his folder and grabbed his drink.

"Is that it Zoi?" Mamoru asked. Zoisite seemed to be looking rather guilty as he closed his folder.

Zoisite finished his drink and looked toward the balcony. He turned back to Mamoru with what looked like pain in his eyes. "According to the autopsy on Usagi's mother, she apparently had the same markings on her back…" Zoisite immediately got up to refill his drink.

Mamoru looked at his back stunned. 'There is no way that two people can have the exact same markings on their back'. Zoisite had now walked towards the balcony and looked out with his drink.

Malachite looked towards Nephrite to see if there was understanding in his eyes. He could see the fear and confusion. He didn't want to talk about this any more then Malachite did. He turned towards Mamoru who was looking down at his drink.

"Look, Mamoru, This just doesn't feel right that were prying into this girl's life. Maybe it's just none of our business". Malachite tried to catch his friend's eyes to see what he was thinking but could only see the darkness.

Mamoru turned his head to look away from Malachite's questioning eyes. He wasn't trying to be deceitful or go behind Usagi's back but he had to know more about her. She seemed to be exactly what he had been waiting for and she wouldn't give him the time of day. She would always run the opposite direction. He brushed his hair back with his hands and looked towards his four friends.

"Look, guys. I'm just trying to find out more about her. She avoids me like the plague but I can't stop thinking about her. God, when she kissed me, it was like everything was in place, everything felt right. I know she is the one for me without a doubt." Mamoru saw the discomfort on his friends faces so he decided to move on. "Okay, let's drop Usagi and get to this fucker who came in yesterday. Nephrite, what did Makoto tell you?"

"Well, I was trying to be as subtle as possible so I had to wait until she talked to Usagi last night. Apparently, Usagi and this guy had dated for a while and were pretty serious. They broke it off over a month ago. When I asked Mako more about the breakup, all she said was that they decided to just be friends. I don't think he is a threat Mamoru".

'That filthy bastard, I knew there was something between them! The way she kissed me showed that she knew exactly what she was doing.' Mamoru fumed as his mind started to wander.

Malachite noticed anger coming into Mamoru's face. 'Shit, I knew this was a bad idea'. "Look Mamoru, don't get upset about this guy. I called Allen, who did the background check on Mina, and he did one on this guy. His name is Seiya Kou and he has 2 brothers who live in Japan." Malachite hoped that any new information wouldn't upset Mamoru further. He cleared his throat and continued. "His brother's names are Yaten and Taiki Kou and they own that restaurant downtown, The Three Lights. Seiya came into town yesterday morning and is living with Yaten right now". Malachite released the breath he was holding when he saw his friend start to relax.

"Thanks for looking into this for me guys. I know it was hard for you but I really needed to know what I was dealing with."

"It's ok Mamoru. Lord knows you need to stear clear of the Beryl's of the world that you have been with" Jadeite said with a laugh.

"Don't remind me!" Mamoru looked up to see the other guys holding in their snickers. He gave them one of his evil eye's that quickly ceased their smiles.

Malachite looked at his watch and turned to the other guys. "It's time to get to the tuxedo shop for the fittings". After a couple of moans from the men they left Mamoru's apartment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, Mina these dresses are beautiful! Thank God you didn't pick something with red polka dots!" Mako exclaimed. The dresses were a pale blue color and strapless. They flowed all the way down to their feet. Mako made a quick twirl to show off the dress to her friend.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys! I want this to be a pretty wedding!" Mina turned as Usagi walked out of her dressing room to walk in front of the mirror. "Oh, Usagi, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks Mina. I'm so excited." Usagi smoothed down her dress and made a couple turns to check herself out. The dress hugged every curve and the material was so soft. A thought came to her and she quickly turned to Mina. "Guess who found a date for your wedding!"

"You asked Mamoru to go with you? That's great Usagi I thought you two would be great together!" Mina looked to her friend expectantly but only got a sour expression.

"When I said yesterday that I would rather go with a blow up doll then that pig Mina, I meant it. I'm going with Seiya!" She looked at her friend for her reaction. Silence. Both Rei and Ami walked out to join Mako and they all stared back at Usagi. "What?"

"Usagi" Rei started, "Why would you choose to go with Seiya? I thought you guys were just going to be friends. Is he just going to fly out here to go to a wedding with a friend?"

"For one thing, that's why I chose him, he's a good friend. Second, he's all ready here. He decided to move out here."

"Usagi, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be Ami? Were just friends. You can go to a wedding with a friend you know".

"You know what? Let's just drop this. It's your choice Usagi and if that's who you want to go with then that's fine".

"Thanks Mina!"

"I still think you should have taken that hunky Mamoru but whatever you want to do Usagi."

"He may look like a hunk to you guys but I see him for what he really is. An asshole who prey's on weak females!" 'Okay Usagi, that was harsh. You enjoyed being with him and kissing him; you're just scared about your feelings'.

"Don't be dramatic Usagi, he's a really nice guy, and you just need to give him a chance."

"I'll think about that Rei." 'Not bloody likely' Usagi thought with a giggle.

After a few alterations, the girls left the shop and headed out to lunch. The conversation during lunch was mainly about Mina's upcoming wedding. Usagi however was deep in thought. 'Maybe I'm being too cold towards him. I basically called him a rapist that night. Maybe I should apologize to him on Monday at work.' With a smile, Usagi got right back in the conversation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'I'm never going to get out here at this rate' Mamoru thought to himself. Paperwork was continuing to pile up and it was reaching six. There was a silent knock on the door and Mamoru looked up to see Ann poke her head in.

"You busy Mamo?"

Mamoru gritted his teeth at hearing her nickname for him. "Yea, actually I am Ann. What do you want?" He looked back down at the papers in front of him. He felt her hands on his shoulder as she started to massage them. He immediately stiffened and turned around in his chair. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She quickly climbed onto his chair and straddled his hips. She leaned down to give him a kiss when he put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Ann, I said I was busy. I also remember saying that I wasn't interested so could you please get off and go home". He grabbed her waist in an attempt to haul her off him when she quickly grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his. He gripped her hips tighter to push her off when he faintly heard a gasp from his door. Ann pulled back to look and Mamoru turned his chair to the side to see who it was. Usagi was standing in the door holding her briefcase and his eyes widened in shock. 'Fuck, this isn't happening!'

Usagi closed her mouth and turned away. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy." She grabbed the handle to leave and faintly heard the "bump" of someone falling to the floor. Usagi ran to the elevator as tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 'Why am I so stupid? That's what Malachite meant when he said Mamoru keeps Ann around for "other things". I can't believe I was going to apologize to him'. Anger filled her as she walked into the elevator. She pushed the button for the bottom door and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. As the doors were about to close an arm stopped them. The doors opened back up and Mamoru stepped into the elevator. Usagi quickly looked away and started to walk out of the elevator to take the stairs. Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back into the elevator.

"Don't leave. That wasn't what it looked like Usagi!" Mamoru held onto her wrist in an attempt to keep her in the elevator.

"Why are you explaining? It's none of my business. Sleep with whoever you want!" Usagi looked into his eyes and tried to pull her wrist away. Tears continued to course down her cheeks against her will and she felt Mamoru's hand wipe them away.

"Ann means nothing to me. You're all I care about; you're all I think about; you're all I dream about at night." Mamoru released her wrist and placed both his hands on her face. Her tears continued to fall. "Usagi, I'm sorr…". She slapped him across the face before he could finish. Mamoru placed a hand on his sour face that was starting to turn red. He looked back at Usagi, whose tears had stopped as her eyes filled with anger.

"Don't talk to me like you care when you were just kissing someone else. You make me sick". Usagi looked away and pushed the button for the bottom floor again as the doors closed.

Mamoru looked towards her as her body started to shake from her sobs. 'I fucked it all up. Damnit! That Ann is fired!' He walked over to Usagi planning on wrapping his arms around her when he saw her body stiffen. She looked towards him with hatred in her eyes and a look that said "touch me and die". Mamoru looked away from her accusing eyes as the doors opened to the lobby.

Usagi walked out of the elevator and walked towards the doors of the building. She knew that Mamoru was following her but decided to ignore him. He did live in the same building. 'Okay Usagi, maybe you're overacting, I mean Ann did make it clear that she wanted Mamoru for herself.' She quickened her step which only made Mamoru walk faster as well. 'God, can't he take a hint! Oh forget him. Think Usagi, didn't Ray say that Mamoru wasn't interested in Ann at all, may be she came onto him'. Usagi reached her apartment building and walked to the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mamoru standing behind her with a sad look in his eye. 'Maybe, he is telling the truth. Ah, fuck that Usagi; just tell him to go to hell'. "Could you stop following me? What part of "you make me sick" don't you understand?"

"I happen to live here too, so I'm technically not following you. Oh c'mon Usagi, talk to me".

"Fine you want me to talk? I can't believe you have the nerve to kiss me in my apartment and now you're kissing your cow of an assistant. I was even going to apologize for what I said but I see it is true, you are a pig!" The elevator doors opened and Usagi walked in quickly pressing the button to close the doors and keep Mamoru out. 'No such luck' she thought as he walked in quickly after her. She turned to Mamoru to see a smile on his face. 'He's smiling? That prick!' "What the fuck is so damn funny!"

"You were going to apologize to me?"

"Well….it was a moment of weakness!" Usagi looked away with a blush. "You really don't care for Ann?" She held her breath for the response. 'Why are you even asking, you're not interested in him.' Usagi turned her head to look back at Mamoru only to be caught in his sexy smile.

"You're the only one I care about". With that said Mamoru pushed Usagi up against the elevator walls and brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss. He deepened the kiss when he felt her respond. Both his hands were placed against the elevator walls beside Usagi's head.

Usagi dropped her breifcase and slide her hands underneath Mamoru's jacket and wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. Mamoru moved from her lips to her chin and down to her neck. He softly licked Usagi's most sensitive spot right below her ear. A soft moan escaped her lips as she balled his shirt in her fists. Usagi felt Mamoru move away from her neck and look into her eyes.

"Be my date to the wedding".

Usagi opened her mouth to say yes when she stopped. "I can't".

Mamoru took his hands away from the wall and placed them on Usagi's waist. He moved his head down to place more soft kisses on her neck as his hands unbuttoned her suit jacket. His hands moved up her ribs to light touch her breasts through her thin blouse. He kissed a trail back to her chin and was about to place a kiss on her lips when he asked. "Why can't you be my date for the wedding?"

"Because she's going with me."

Both Usagi and Mamoru turned to look at the open elevator door. Usagi's eyes widened with shock as she looked at angry face of Seiya looking back at her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Is Seiya going to punch Mamoru in the face? Is Usagi going to decide to go to the wedding with Mamoru instead? **

Okay, kind of a cliff hanger but this chapter is coming out earlier then I expected so that's what you get! Haha, no I'm kidding. All right well I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I need to leave some mystery and stop getting these chapters out every 3 days! The latest the next chapter will be out is Monday so stick around! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers! So I take it from all my reviews that you guys 1. DO NOT want Seiya to end up with Usagi and 2. You guys aren't that keen on cliff hangers. Hey, I can handle that. Without giving away the rest of the story to you guys, the relationship triangle that is going on here will be cleared up a bit in the chapter. So I am writing this chapter earlier then I expected because one of my most faithful readers (Shrouded Mist) need's it out before Sunday. Like I said before I aim's to please! Besides the fact that I am going to a MASSIVE party this weekend and I will probably be way to drunk to write it.

A/N: If you wondering why I use "Lord", "God", and "Jesus" a lot, well I'm catholic so that's why. I know that the characters probably wouldn't be using those words but its how I talk so….that and I say fuck an awful lot. Haha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or my fucking Kid A cd! Geez!

xXx No Angel xXx – ElysianJude

"Seiya! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you at your apartment because were supposed to be going to dinner tonight. What the fuck are you doing?"

Usagi winced at his words and pushed away from Mamoru. She quickly buttoned up her suit jacket and bent down to pick up her briefcase. 'Oh my God. What am I going to do?' She turned to Mamoru but saw only anger in his eyes as he looked back at Seiya. All she wanted to do was run to her room and hid under her covers.

"Seiya, could you wait for me in my apartment. I need to talk to Mamoru for a second." Usagi tried to pass her keys to him but he wouldn't take his eyes from Mamoru. "Seiya…"

"So this is the bastard you were crying to me on the phone about". Seiya turned to Usagi who looked away from him. "If I'm not mistaken Usagi, you said that he's fucked every girl he comes across and you weren't going to give him the time of day. Why do you want to hurt yourself by getting involved with this prick? Hasn't he done enough to you?"

"Seiya…" She didn't get a chance to answer when she felt Mamoru wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him possessively.

"Watch who you're calling a bastard Seiya, Usagi is with me. Who the fuck are you anyway?" Mamoru had all ready knew who he was but he wanted to hear what he would say.

"I'm someone who has known Usagi longer then you and don't want to see her get hurt by some asshole who sleeps with women and discards them. She deserves better then that. Usagi, let's go." Seiya stepped forward to grab Usagi's arm when Mamoru quickly pushed him back against the wall.

Mamoru pulled his arm away from Usagi and walked out of the elevator with his hands in tight fists. "No one talks to me like that and no one tells me who I can and can't have." He watched as Seiya stepped forward so they were face to face.

"Usagi isn't a possession and I'll be damned if I'm going to watch some spoiled rich boy try to use her for his own pleasure."

Usagi quickly walked out of the elevator and pushed her way in between the two. Her back was to Seiya as she looked at Mamoru. "Stop it, NOW! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here. Mamoru, for the night that we've had, I think it would be better if I just talked to you tomorrow at work".

Mamoru quickly looked down into Usagi's eyes and saw the pleading within them. He put his hand on her arm and said, "I don't want to leave you alone with him".

"I'm not the one she has to worry about, why don't you just leave her alone like she said."

Mamoru quickly looked back at Seiya and swiftly balled his fist and punched him across his face.

Usagi turned to Seiya who was holding his face that was quickly turning red. "Seiya, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but this fucker isn't going to be in a second". Seiya pushed tried to push away from Usagi but she quickly put her hands on his face to turn him to her.

"Please, Seiya, go to my apartment and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute. Please…" Everything had gotten out of hand and Usagi felt the need to stop any more fighting on her behalf.

"Are you going to be ok?" Seiya looked down at Usagi who quickly nodded. He gave Mamoru a look that could kill and grabbed Usagi's keys. He walked to her apartment and walked in. 'That fucking bastard. He's going to get his in the end."

Usagi watched Seiya walk to her apartment and felt Mamoru lightly put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed him off quickly and turned to him with fire in her eyes. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Are you crazy? He's probably going to have black eye now thanks to you!"

Mamoru looked taken aback by her words. "So I am supposed to let this guy act like he makes your decisions for you as well as talk to me the way he did!" Mamoru was fuming at what Seiya had said to him. 'I'm going to knock his teeth out next time'.

"I expect you to act like a fucking adult. Seiya isn't even half wrong". Usagi looked away from Mamoru and grabbed her briefcase. "Maybe this is a bad idea Mamoru". She turned away to walk to her apartment. She felt Mamoru grab her arm and turn her towards him.

"Don't walk away from me Usagi. We have something and I know you feel it. I'm sorry that I punched him but shit, what did you want me to do? Take the abuse?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru with sadness. "Were so different Mamoru, let's be honest with ourselves."

"So you're just going to give up. You're not even going to give us a chance?"

"I don't want to get hurt Mamoru". Usagi looked away as tears welled up in her eyes.

Mamoru lifted her chin to face him and lightly brought his lips to hers. "I won't hurt you Usagi, I'd die first".

Usagi blushed and turned away. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Mamoru". She smiled over her shoulder at him and walked to her apartment.

Mamoru watched her leave and got back in the elevator. 'That Seiya is going to be more trouble then I thought. How can I get her out of his life?'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi sighed as she walked back into her apartment. She placed her briefcase by the door and looked around for Seiya. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room so she walked back to her bedroom and saw the balcony door open. She was sitting down on one of her patio chairs staring up at the sky. Usagi walked out and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Nice new boyfriend you have". Seiya turned to look at Usagi expression but she was still staring at the stars. He continued to watch her as she turned her face towards his and gasped.

"Oh my God Seiya, look at your eye!" His left eye was starting to turn purple. Usagi quickly got up and ran into her kitchen to get an ice pack. She ran back and moved her chair to sit in front of Seiya and placed the ice pack on his eye. In the moonlight she could faintly see the smile on his face. "What are you smiling about? You just had to provoke him didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Usagi, I'm just worried about you. Maybe I shouldn't have talked him like that but give me a break. You did say that he was probably only interested in you for the sex. I'm just looking out for you".

Usagi gave him a small smile. "I know you are Seiya but I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about me". She gave him a quick hug and sat back in her chair.

"Fine, you know what you're doing. Just be careful! If he tries anything, call me and I'll kick his ass". The cold ice pack was numbing his face as he held it to his eye. 'That bastard ass piece of shit. If I had a permanent scar that fucker is getting it.'

"Deal! So, how is Setsuna? I haven't even met her yet!"

"She's good. She's working tonight at the restaurant so I won't see her until tomorrow. Maybe we will come by for dinner or something." Seiya thought of the lovely waitress who he was currently seeing. She seemed very shy but had an amazing smile that he couldn't resist. He had met her his first day in Japan when he went down to the restaurant to talk to Taiki. She had the most amazing hair that was a dark green. Her eyes were a deep red, almost burgundy. He couldn't take his eyes from her. They had been on two dates and he was extremely happy to have found her. He didn't think he would find someone who maked him happy as much has Usagi had when they were dating. The funny thing was that Usagi and Setsuna were very different but that's what made Setsuna so amazing.

"Great! Well, I don't think were going to be going out tonight so why don't we go in and order something".

"Okay Odango, lead the way". Seiya got up and walked over to the railing. He was turning to go back inside when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see someone looking over their balcony at him. He knew instantly who it was and smirked to himself. 'He's going to regret ever punching me. Dick…' Seiya waved at Mamoru and walked into Usagi's apartment.

Mamoru looked back at him in disgust and looked up at the stars. A smile crept along his lips as he looked at the moon. 'He's going to have a black eye for a week!'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He punched him in the face? Usagi! I can't believe that Mamoru would even do that!"

"Rei, I was there, he punched him in the face. I mean Seiya was pushing him but I mean, you don't hit someone whenever they make you mad!"

"You're right. Well what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, I mean, we haven't even talked to each other in the past week. I mean, I could explain that Seiya is just a friend and not a threat or anything but I don't know if I even like the fact that Mamoru treats me like a possession. He did fire that Ann though" Usagi said with a giggle. 'Good riddance to bad rubbish!'

"Thank God. That Ann was so bitchy! Anyway, in Mamoru's defense, he has never really had someone he really cares about. I mean, his father wasn't the nicest person in the world and his mother died when he was a baby. I'll admit that he does have a sketchy history with women but I really think he cares for you Usagi."

Usagi pondered this and twirled her fingers in the phone cord. "Maybe your right Rei, I'll mean, I feel something special when I'm with Mamoru. If he wasn't such a dick sometimes!"

"Very true but give him a chance Usagi. You don't have to go to the wedding with him but cut him some slack".

"Okay, okay, well I need to get back to work so I will see you at the wedding rehearsal tonight."

"See ya"

Usagi hung up her phone and turned her attention back to her papers. She tried to work but she couldn't stop thinking about Mamoru. 'He did apologize for hitting Seiya. His eye did heal; maybe you're just scared that he is going to find out about your wings'. At that thought Usagi sat up straight. She hadn't let her wings out in a week or so and the thought that she would probably have to tell Mamoru frightened her. What would he say?' Usagi shook her head and looked back at her work. After a good 2 hours of work, Usagi straightened the last pile of papers and exclaimed, "Finished!" She stretched her hands over her head and yawned. 'These new clients are going to love me'. She heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Malachite standing in the door.

"Want a ride to the rehearsal, I'm about to head out and saw that you were still here".

"Sure Mal, let me grab my things."

Malachite stepped out of her office to pick up his briefcase. He turned his head to see Mamoru walking towards him. "Hey Mamoru, didn't know you were still here."

"Ready!" Usagi walked out and shut the door to her office. She turned back to Malachite to see Mamoru standing next to him. She didn't know what to do so she looked back at her briefcase. "So, um, should we go Mal?" She didn't want to talk to Mamoru right now.

"Actually, I just remembered that I needed to pick up something for the rehearsal before I get there. I wouldn't want you to be late so, Mamoru, could you take Usagi?" Malachite looked to his friend who quickly smiled back at him.

"Of course I'll take her". Mamoru looked towards Usagi who seemed to be playing with her briefcase and not making eye contact with him. "If that's okay with you Usagi".

Usagi looked up. 'Shit, I'm stuck.' "Yea, that's fine. I'll see you there Mal". 'Wait a minute? Wouldn't want me to be late…he just made that up! I'm just a maid of honor, he's the fucking groom!' Usagi quickly walked past the two men and headed to the elevator.

Malachite shrugged his shoulders to Mamoru and headed for the stairs. Mamoru quickly caught up with Usagi and stood behind her enjoying the view. 'Curves like that should be illegal'. His eyes moved from her feet up to her head. Today she had her hair in a different hairstyle. She had two buns on the top of her head towards the side with her long hair coming out underneath them. "I like your hair Usagi. Very cute".

"Thanks" Usagi grumbled and walked into the elevator. He walked in after her and brushed her arm as he pushed the button for the bottom floor. Usagi immediately felt the warmth of his contact and moved away from him. 'Don't let the feelings you have control you. Be strong!' Usagi held her briefcase with both hands, just to be safe and looked at the numbers change. She knew that Mamoru was looking at her but she choose to avoid him. 'He's probably undressing me with his eyes. Perv!'

'God help me, I can't wait to see her without clothes on'. Mamoru thought to himself.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore. "Jesus Mamoru, see something you want?"

"How'd you guess?"

Usagi started to blush and rushed out of the elevator as the doors opened. She heard Mamoru chuckle behind her and followed him as he walked to the parking garage. Usagi had seen his car several times and always wanted to get a ride in it. It was sleek black Audi A4. There weren't that many cars in the garage but as Usagi walked up she saw a beautiful woman sitting on the hood of Mamoru's car. She was wearing a dark purple suit that was so tight, it left little to the imagination. Her curly red hair was left down around her shoulders and she smiled as Mamoru walked towards the car. When she looked towards Usagi, her smile faded and was replaced with a look of hate. 'Oh, great, what now?'

Mamoru stiffened when he saw Beryl sitting on his car. 'What the fuck does she want now?' He slowly walked towards his car and looked at Beryl whose eyes had shifted to Usagi. He saw the look of hatred on her face when she saw that Usagi was with him. "Beryl, what can I do for you?"

Beryl quickly turned to Mamoru and smiled again. She hopped off the car and grabbed her purse. "Mamo, I came to return something to you". 'Who the fuck was is this bitch he's with? She won't be able to take what's mine!'

Mamoru's winced when he heard the nickname she used for him. 'I can't stand her calling me that! It was enough when Ann would do it.' He wasn't in the mood to deal with Beryl especially since Usagi was standing next to him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Mamoru, who is she?" Usagi asked. She didn't like the way the woman kept on giving her mean looks or the way she was talking to Mamoru.

Beryl quickly extended her hand to Usagi. "I'm Beryl Ito. Mamoru and I are good friends".

'So this is Beryl? She's beautiful, in a slutty kind of way.' Usagi shook her hand and looked at Mamoru. She saw the angry look on his face and deduced that he really didn't want to talk to Beryl right now.

"What did you need to give me Beryl? Were in a hurry." Mamoru had had enough of Beryl and just wanted to leave before she said anything that would embarrass him.

"Sure Mamo". Beryl reached into her purse and pulled out a black pair of men's boxers. "You left these at my apartment the other night. I was just returned them to you". Beryl smiled at Mamoru and extended her hand with the boxers in them.

Usagi turned to run away when she felt Mamoru holding her back. She turned to look at his face and only saw the pleading in his eyes. She shook his arm away and walked around to the passenger side of his car to wait. 'Why am I still standing here? He slept with someone a couple days ago!' Usagi wiped a tear away and looked around the garage. 'You know why you're staying. There is something about Beryl that doesn't fit right. She is probably making it up'.

Mamoru looked over at his car and saw Usagi wipe a tear away. 'Damnit!' He turned to Beryl who still held the boxers in her hand. He looked at them and smirked at her. "Nice try Beryl. I haven't seen you in a month and I never wear anything but Calvin Klein". He walked past Beryl and unlocked the door to his car. Usagi slipped in and Mamoru placed his hand on the door to walk in. He turned to Beryl who was now fuming. "Like I said before Beryl, this isn't going to work. Have a nice day". He flashed a smile and got into his car.

Beryl could barely contain her anger. 'That wortheless bastard!' She turned to walk to her car and got in. She threw the boxers out of the window and turned the car on. 'That little bitch is trying to take what's mine. I'm going to find out everything I can about her and destroy her!'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ride to the rehearsal was quiet to say the least. Mamoru sneaked peaks at Usagi only to see that she was always staring out the window. 'Fuck that Beryl! You sure know how to pick um Mamoru!' He gripped the steering wheel tighter and pulled into the hotel where the wedding was going to be. He didn't move to get out of the car and turned to Usagi. "Penny for your thoughts?" He tried to smile at her but she only turned to him with sadness in her eyes.

"Mamoru, I don't know what to think right now. Let's just do this rehearsal, go to the dinner, and go to the wedding tomorrow. I don't want to look upset for Mina when I know she is really excited about this". Usagi opened the car door and moved to get out when she turned back to Mamoru. "What's on my mind right now is that having a relationship with you shouldn't be this hard." She got out of the car and walked into the church.

Mamoru leaned back in his seat and raked his hand threw his hair. "Fuck!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so this chapter is a might bit shorter then the others. Actually only a page shorter. Anyway, I hope you guys like that little twist with Setsuna in the picture! Bwahahaha! None of you knew that Seiya was never a real threat because I was going to give him a girlfriend. He could cause some trouble later during the wedding but you'll just have to wait and see. :Rubs hands together: I never liked how Setsuna was the only scout who didn't have someone. Not cool because she is pretty kick ass with her staff! Anyway, the next chappy won't be out until the middle of next week maybe.

I REALLY want to leave you with the fact that I appreciate every review that I get. I definitely put them into consideration when I write the next chapter so please leave me feedback! Also, I wasn't trying to say anything mean earlier about Shrouded Mist! I really did want to get this out for you and everyone else! In the future if I leave you with a cliff hanger I will try to get the chapter out sooner so you guys don't flame me. See you next time. The next chapter will be the wedding so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! Welcome back! So it's Tuesday and I am feeling like today is a good a day as any to put out the next chapter! I got good feedback on the last chapter dealing with the Seiya situation so thanks for everyone who reviewed. I need to make this damn story more interesting so that's what I am going to incorporate in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Smooth, shapely legs walked briskly into the building complex of Dark Moon Enterprises. After a quick glance to the directory, the svelte woman walked quickly into the elevator. She straightened her hair and smoothed out her skirt before exiting the elevator and walking to the receptionist. The name plate read Ms. Esmeraude. The young receptionist had her green hair pulled away from her face and her brown eyes looked up at the woman who walked towards her.

"May I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Demando this morning".

Esmeraude gave a smile and placed her manicured finger on her appointment list. "Here you are, let me just make sure that he is ready for you. One moment". She picked up the phone and dialed into Demando's office. After a quick explanation, Esmeraude replaced the phone on the cradle and looked back to the woman. "You can go right in, he is ready for you". With a smile, the woman walked quickly into Demando's office and shut the door. Esmeraude drew a line across the woman's name and started to doodle tiny "x" symbols across it as well. 'She's lucky she is so in love with that Mamoru Chiba or I would have a problem with her dressing that way and talking to my Demando.

Demando waited until the woman sat down before he pulled out the folder labeled "_Albeo Bipennis_". He opened the file and looked up at the woman seated across from him. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh cut the crap Demando! Enough with the pleasantries, what did you find out about the little wench!"

Demando gave a soft, low chuckle and got out of his chair to walk to the bar in his office. He turned to the woman and gave her a drink and started to explain what he found.

"Her full name is Usagi Serenity Fanel which was changed after her adoption to Tsukino. Her parents are both dead and she was an only child. She went to school here in Japan and is fluent in English. She decided to go to New York University and has since graduated with a BS in Marketing. She now works for Chiba, Inc."

"That's all you found Demando? Nothing interesting? What did you call me in here for? You could have told me this over the phone!"

"Relax, there's more. Ms. Tsukino, her mother, grandmother, great grandmother and so on were all _Albeo Bipennis's_."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It's latin for 'white wings'."

"Could you be a little bit more vague Demando?"

"_Albeo Bipennis_ is a race that existed many years ago. This race is unique in many ways, one being that they have disease's that only affect their people. Another is the fact that they have wings." Demando looked towards the woman to see her reaction. The shock in her face and the trembling in her hands made him laugh as he sat back in his chair.

"Wings? I don't understand. Are you telling me, that little bitch has wings?"

"Yes, she has wings".

"Are there any more like her?"

"No, she is the sole survivor as it were. I all ready know of her race and found that shie is the only one left. The rest of her race was killed off. However, she can have children with wings. She just needs to mate with a man that carries a distinct DNA strand that is compatible with her."

"I can't believe this. What would happen if she was exposed?"

"Well, that wouldn't bode well for her. She would most likely be taken into custody by the authorities and studied. I found many scientists who are dying to find a member of her race to study. She would most likely be killed." Demando polished off his drink and was suddenly thirsty for another. The woman was beautiful and he did not want her to be killed for who she was.

"I don't want her killed; I just want her to stay away from Mamoru". A smile spread across her face and she looked back to Demando. "Thank you for researching this Demando but I must be going".

"What are you going to do? You can't expose her. I won't allow it!"

"I haven't decided yet what I will do but I do believe that the ball is in my court". She sauntered out of his office and gave a small wave to Esmeraude.

Demando quickly walked to his bar and poured another drink. Esmeraude walked into his office and threaded her arm with his.

"Demando, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Esmeraude, but I worry about this Usagi Tsukino. She won't be fine after Beryl gets through with her."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi looked around the hotel room at her friends. Ami and Rei were getting their make up done while Mako and Mina were getting their hair done. Usagi was the first to get her make and hair done so she sat by the window and watched her friends. She was so happy that today was the big day for Mina. The stylist was weaving small flowers into Mina's hair that made her look like a princess. Ami, Rei, Mako and Usagi had their hair down as well with a halo of flowers that they would wear. All the bridesmaids were wearing their dresses and waited for Mina to finish so they could all help her put on her dress. Usagi had snuck a peak at her dress. The dress was breathtaking. It was a strapless, white dress with a beautiful flower design over the bodice and down the dress.

"Mina, hurry with your hair, I want to see you with that dress on!"

"Okay, okay, I think I'm done now. C'mon girls, let's get me in this thing".

With an uproar of giggles, the girls all ran into the bedroom to help Mina with her dress. Once it was on, the girls stood back to watch Mina strut around the room pretending she was Miss America.

"Oh Mina, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Ami! I'm so excited and I'm not nervous at all! Thank you for helping everyone!"

The girls joined in a group hug. There was a soft knock on the door and the girls turned when the hair stylist poked his head in to say it was time. A couple more giggles and the girls composed themselves and walked down to the lobby. The girls lined up with their partners, Ami with Zoisite, Mako with Nephrite, Rei with Jadeite then Usagi and Mina behind her with her father.

Usagi leaned to the right so she could see inside the glamorous ball room that the wedding was being held in. She could see Malachite standing at the front but she couldn't see Mamoru. 'I bet he is looking great in his tux, bastard!' She turned away when the music started. Before it was her turn to walk, Usagi turned around and gave Mina a quick thumbs up. 'This is great! I feel like a princess and I'm sure I look like one'. Usagi walked the front and turned to look at Mina walk down. She looked so beautiful that tears started to well up in her eyes that she quickly tried to blink away. She turned away from Mina to grab her handkerchief and saw Mamoru next to Malachite. 'Sweet mother of God he looks fantastic!' He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and black bow tie. His hair was brushed back but it still looked a little tussled. Usagi tried to look away but she couldn't take her eyes of him.

Mamoru looked at Mina as she walked down the aisle with her father. She looked very beautiful and he could hear Malachite's quick intake of breath when she first walked out. Mamoru shifted his weight and stood up straight when Mina got closer. He had the feeling he was being watched and turned to look at the bridesmaids. Usagi was standing in front of them in the line and she was looking right at him. His breath caught at the sight of her and a smile spread across his face. 'She looks amazing in that dress.' They still hadn't resolved anything dealing with their relationship but he was buoyed when she smiled back at him. Mina reached the front of the ballroom and linked her arms with Malachite's.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi walked into the reception area looking for her date. There were so many people there it was hard to get around. Apparently Malachite invited most of his colleagues from work and many of Mina's volleyball friends were there also. Usagi spotted Seiya near the refreshments and quickly walked up next to him. He turned to her and quickly gave her a smile.

"You look great babe! It was a nice wedding."

"Thanks Seiya. Yea it was beautiful. Let's sit down because there about to start all the speeches and you know they get a little boring. Usagi pulled Seiya so that they were both sitting at the head table. Everyone was seated and Usagi looked towards Mamoru to see if he had brought anyone. He seemed to be alone and Usagi felt guilty immediately. She couldn't dwell on it long before all the speeches praising Malachite and Mina started.

'That fucker has his hand on her back. I see after what happened she still planned on bringing the little creep'. Mamoru focused on his drink and looked away from Usagi. He all ready said his speech and just wanted the whole evening to end. He was getting in a foul mood watching Usagi and Seiya together. Once the food came he only picked at it but still stole a couple glances to see what Usagi was doing.

"Isn't this food great Seiya! I love weddings!"

"The food is all right. Hey, you know that loser stalker of yours keeps on looking over at us. Should I flick him off?" Seiya moved to put his finger up but not before Usagi quickly slapped his hand away with a giggle.

"Oh Seiya, grow up! He's not a stalker and don't be mean to him, he's here by himself. Let's act like adults. Whoa, look at that dress that lady's got on…" Seiya and Usagi quickly started to look around the room to examine outfits, there favorite pastime.

'Now there giggling together like kids! Damnit! I have to get out of here.' Mamoru moved to get up when he was pulled back down by Rei.

"Where are you going? Mina and Mal are about to do their first dance".

"I just wanted some air".

"Oh Mamoru, don't act like I don't know what's going on. You keep on looking over at Usagi and Seiya with hatred. They are just friends! There is nothing going on! He has a girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"A girlfriend? Are they serious?"

"According to Usagi they are. Just relax, your about to dance with her anyway". As if on cue, Mina and Malachite started their dance. Once the song ended the next came on and Mina quickly waved her friends over. The couples rose and Mamoru grabbed his wine glass. He didn't notice that Usagi was standing next to him until he finished his glass.

"Are we going to dance or are you planning on getting trashed before 10."

Mamoru looked up at her and quickly stood. She intertwined her fingers with his and walked him out on the dance floor. Rei gave them a wink as Mamoru placed his hands on Usagi's hips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled up at him. Neither spoke as they danced but looked into each other's eyes. Usagi was the first to look away as a blush crept onto her face. 'Everything feels right when were together.' She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Rei and Jadeite danced over to Mina and Malachite. Rei tapped her friend on the shoulder and bent to whisper in her ear. "Mina, have the DJ put on like 2 more slow songs so Usagi and Mamoru can dance more." Mina nodded with a wink and walked to the DJ.

Mamoru felt content holding Usagi in his arms while they danced. 'This feels so right' he thought and tightened his hold on her. Usagi pulled her head up and looked back at Mamoru.

"Maybe we should just start over".

Mamoru looked down at her with confusion written on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I think our problem was that we were going to fast. Maybe we should just slow down and start anew". She smiled up at him and was rewarded with a smile in return.

"Good idea. Why don't I cook you dinner tomorrow at my apartment. Just dinner."

Usagi chewed on the idea and thought about her options. 'Okay, you can go to dinner and just end up sleeping with him. Or you can keep your hands to yourself and really have dinner. Be strong girl!' "Okay, dinner it is." The music became more upbeat and the pair stopped dancing. Malachite walked up to Mamoru and signaled for him to follow.

"I'll be back Usagi. Me and the guys are going to chat."

"Oh bull shit Mamoru; you guys are going to smoke those nasty cigars! I'm no dummy." She smiled at him and turned to find Mina and the girls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't think you should get involved Demando, let this girl handle this situation by herself".

"Esmeraude, I can't. I won't be able to stand it if someone gets hurt because of me. She does not deserve to be exposed and killed which is what is going to happen."

"You're right. Why did you tell Beryl about her then?"

"I didn't think that Beryl was so vindictive that she would want to hurt an innocent girl. I have to warn her".

Demando, Esmeraude and Demando's brother Safiru were sitting in Demando's office trying to help a girl they barely knew. Beryl had called to say that she was going to expose the girl and have Mamoru call the authorities on her. Safiru rose out of his chair with determination on his face.

"I'll go. You shouldn't be getting involved in this brother, it could hurt the company. I'll just tell her to be watchful and to leave Mamoru Chiba alone. According to Beryl, they are at the wedding so I will go there right now and warn her."

"This isn't right. Beryl should be the one who leaves him alone, not this girl who isn't vindictive and ruthless".

"This is the only way she can be safe Esmeraude. We must warn her".

Safiru left the room as Esmeraude gave Demando a look of worry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Safiru walked into the reception hall of the hotel and pulled a waiter aside. He told him to tell Usagi someone needed to speak to her and to walk to the lobby. The waiter walked into the reception area and Safiru leaned against the fountain in the middle of the lobby. He looked up when he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair walk out. She looked around with a look of confusion on her face and placed her hands on her hips. Safiru walked towards her and she locked eyes with him.

"You're Usagi Tsukino?"

Usagi looked at the handsome man in front of her and smiled. "That's me, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes I did. I have something to tell you, but in private."

"Um, ok, let's go outside". The two walked through the lobby and out the front doors. Once there, Safiru lead Usagi to a small bench on the side of the hotel.

"Ms. Tsukino, I came here to warn you about someone".

"Warn me? About who?"

Safiru took a deep breath and looked into Usagi's eyes. She still held a small smile on her face. "I work for Dark Moon Enterprises, my brother is the President. Our company deals with antiques and we research on lost civilizations. Our company has flourished because we deal with trade among other company's. The reason I am telling you this is not because of the trade that we do but the research on lost civilizations."

Usagi looked back at the man with a look of confusion. 'This is what he wanted to talk to me about? His company that deal with old fossils and history?' "What does that have to do with me, Mr…."

"I'm sorry, my name is Safiru Rathbourne."

"Mr. Rathbourne, I'm just confused about what your company has to do with me."

"Well, I am getting to that. We recently made a discovery of a surviving member of a lost race that we thought had since died out. I think it would interest you to know that we know all about _Albeo Bipennis, _your race."

Usagi turned away and clasped her hands togther. 'Oh my god, he knows! He knows about me. His whole company probably knows!' Usagi felt her nails digging in her hands but didn't care about the pain. 'What am I going to do?'

Safiru saw the look of fear in her eyes. He grabbed her hands and turned her head towards him. "Ms. Tsukino, I am not here to expose you. I only come to warn you that Ms. Beryl Ito has discovered this information about you as well. To be honest, we are the ones who gave her the information but we did not know she would try to use it against you. You need to watch out for her and I strongly recommend that you stay away from Mamoru Chiba."

Usagi gasped and pulled her hands away from his. 'Why was this happening? Stay away from Mamoru? Of course that stupid bitch would blackmail me like this.' Usagi quickly became angry and stood up.

Safiru sighed to himself and rose himself. "Ms. Tsukino, I'm sorry that this happened, but I can assure you that Dark Moon and myself will not expose you. I highly suggest that you keep a distance from Mr. Chiba because Beryl will only make trouble for you. I'm sorry." Safiru gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and walked to his car.

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the moon. 'What am I going to do? Let her run my life? Maybe I should just tell Mamoru'. Usagi shook her head and started to walk back into the hotel. 'I can't tell him, I'm not even sure if he is the one for me.' She stopped outside of the hotel as tears started to course down her cheeks. She turned from the hotel and walked down the steps. She walked to the parking lot and stood in the shadows. She placed her hands over her eyes and cried to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Is Usagi going to stay away from Mamoru? Is Beryl going to expose her? Wait and see!**

Yea next chapter! Kind of sad but that's what I meant when I said I wanted to make it interesting. I will probably get bored at work and get the next chapter out before the end of the week so stay tuned. Please review! Thanks for reading!

Just a quick note: I decided to make Demando and Esmeraude a couple because it makes things easier and I don't see why she can't have someone. She is still protective of him but not to a crazy extreme like in the anime. Lastly, I won't make Demando have any romantic interest in Usagi because it doesn't help the story. If you have any questions, shot them my way!


	9. Chapter 9

**Crikey! So I wrote this last Friday but I have been so busy I wasn't able to put it up. I'm so sorry because I am always pretty punctual about putting these chapters out when I say I will so I apologize. I WILL have the next chapter out by Wednesday because I took so long with this one and there is a cliffy at the end. :stands against wall, blindfolded and lights cigarette. Waits for gun shots…: Anyway, sorry again guys! Once again, thanks for all the feedback! **

HiHi! I'm back! So I was going to write this yesterday but I didn't feel like it so I am going to try to write this and get it out today in 4 hours. CAN I DO IT! Haha, anyway, I got some good feedback on the last chapter so I'm glad you like the twist I threw in. Just a warning that there is a sexual scene in this chapter, so if that kind of thing offends you, don't read it. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own SM but I did buy my Radiohead cd! Yea!

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Seiya walked across the dance floor and headed towards the open bar. 'No wedding reception can be complete without an open bar'. He ordered a drink and looked around for Usagi. He saw Mamoru standing with some coworkers and he briskly walked towards him. 'Okay Seiya, just be nice for Usagi's sake'. With a deep breath and a sip of his drink he walked up to Mamoru. "Have you seen Usagi?"

Mamoru turned to face Seiya with annoyance written all over his face. "I thought she was with you."

"I thought she was with you. She said she was going to go find you like 30 minutes ago."

"I haven't seen her since we danced. That was an hour ago."

Seiya quickly downed his drink and looked around the room. Mamoru did the same. They could see Mina and the girls but no Usagi. "All right look, I'll ask around the hotel, why don't you look for her outside. Maybe she went to get air."

Mamoru was a bit taken aback that Seiya would have the nerve to tell him what to do but he decided against getting into any argument and simply nodded his head. The two separated and Mamoru quickly walked to the front of the hotel. He walked past a couple tangled in each other arms and walked down the steps to head towards the parking lot. He looked around and saw nothing. He raked his hand threw his hair in frustration and turned to walk back into the hotel. He took a step and paused. He could faintly hear the sound of someone sobbing and he quickly turned to find where it was coming from. Mamoru looked towards a small alcove, in the shadowy corner of the parking lot. He could make out Usagi's small form as she silently cried to herself. He practically ran to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for a second but quickly relaxed into his arms when she realized who it was.

"Usagi, why are you out here alone crying?"

Usagi didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him why she was out there, too many people all ready knew about her and it was only a matter of time before she was found out. She wrapped her arms around Mamoru and cried silently in his arms. 'What am I going to do now?'

Mamoru silently held her while she cried. He didn't know why she was upset but he was willing to wait for her to tell him. Anger started to rise in him when he realized that she had been crying for some time now. 'Whoever the fucker is who brought her pain is going to pay'.

Seiya had asked almost every attendant if they had seen Usagi. He was getting very worried until he asked a waiter carrying drink if he had seen the small, blond. The waiter remembered Usagi and told Seiya that a young man asked to speak with her and they both walked outside. Seiya thanked the waiter and quickly walked out to find Mamoru who was sure by now had hopefully found Usagi. 'That bastard couldn't even come back in to tell me he had found her. Prick'. He walked to the parking lot and saw the two standing in a dark alcove. He quickly walked to them and Mamoru turned as soon as he heard him coming.

"Jesus Mamoru! You couldn't tell me you found her so I would stop worrying in there?"

Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry that I worried you Seiya. I'm fine". She gave him a smile that wasn't as bright as her usual ones. Seiya seemed to notice.

"Usagi, what happened? Why are you out here alone and crying? What did that guy say to you?"

Mamoru quickly turned to Usagi who had looked away from him. "Who were you talking to? What did he say?"

'Shit, I'm stuck now!' Usagi tried to think of something to tell the two men who were staring right at her. "He said….well….I really don't want to talk about it". She hoped that would be enough and quickly looked up. Both men looked like they would go out and find Safiru and beat the living crap out of him. She quickly turned to Seiya with pleading eyes.

Seiya caught her meaning. "Don't worry Odango, you don't have to talk about it." He flashed a smile and quickly gave her a hug. He could hear Mamoru clear his throat and smiled to himself. 'Jealous are we?' He pulled back and looked into Usagi's eyes. "Why don't you head home Odango? The wedding is really winding down by now."

Usagi nodded and turned to walk back into the hotel. "I'll just go say goodnight to the girls and Mina. Could you take me home Seiya?"

Seiya looked to Usagi. 'I have to be the nicest person in the world for doing what I'm about to do'. "Actually, can you take her home Mamoru? I told Setsuna that I would come by after the wedding".

Usagi smiled at Seiya and nodded. "If that's okay with you Mamoru?"

"Of course. I'll go say goodnight to Mal and Mina in a minute." He smiled at Usagi and watched her walk back into the hotel. His smile faded when he turned to Seiya. "What did you do that for?"

Seiya turned to Mamoru with a smirk on his face. "Look Mamoru, I'll be honest with you, I don't like you. I probably never will. Lord knows Usagi went downhill after me but the least we can do for her is be civil with each other. She apparently sees something in you and for some unknown reason to me, she likes you." His smirk faded and he stepped towards Mamoru. "Just because I am allowing you to take her home doesn't mean I am not going to be watchful of how you treat her. If you bring her any more pain then you have all ready, I swear on everything holy, I will slit your throat in the night." Seiya quickly turned and walked back into the hotel. 'Ha, that's what that fucker gets for giving me a black eye.'

Mamoru looked after Seiya with a smile on his face. 'That took balls; maybe he isn't so much of a wimp after all.' He straightened his suit and walked back into the hotel to get Usagi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi laid her head on the opened window of Mamoru's car. The air swept over her face and fanned her hair out behind her. She turned towards Mamoru and gave him a smile. "Thanks for taking me home."

Mamoru smiled back at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "No problem at all Usagi. Are you ok?" He was still worrying about why she had been crying in the first place and she gave no hints that she would be telling him any time soon.

"Yea, I'm fine Mamoru. Just give me some time." She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mamoru decided he would wait. However, the anger that was nestled deep in his mind wouldn't go away. He felt very possessive over Usagi and didn't like that someone would hurt her. Whenever they were close, all he could think of was the fact that they belonged together and that she was his. He pulled into the apartment complex and parked his car. He turned to Usagi who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. She looked like and angel when she slept. He brushed her hair off her forehead and gave her a small kiss to wake her. She blinked her eyes and sat up straight in her seat. "Were home. If you're too tired, I could always carry you".

A blush crept on her cheeks and she gave Mamoru a quick smile before she walked out of the car. "I can walk thanks." He put his arm around her waist as they walked to the elevator. Once inside, Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru and rested her head against his strong chest. Everything felt right when they were together and she didn't want to be separated from him. She could feel his urge to claim her whenever she looked in his eyes. There was a deep hunger in his eyes that both scared and excited her. An idea popped in her head that made her blush a bright crimson. She could hear Mamoru chuckle and quickly looked up at him. "Whats funny?"

"I just thought it was awfully cute that you just blush out of nowhere. What were you thinking about? Something naughty?"

Usagi playfully slapped him on his chest and pulled away. The elevator doors opened and Usagi stepped out and walked to her apartment with Mamoru right behind her. She walked in and left the door open for him to come in as well. After depositing her bag and keys on her kitchen table she turned to Mamoru. He was standing against the closed door. "Um, I guess I am going to go to sleep".

"You should. I'll see you tomorrow". Mamoru turned to leave the apartment when Usagi called him back. He turned as she walked towards him.

'What am I doing?' Usagi reached out and grabbed Mamoru's hand. "Mamoru, could you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone…." Usagi held her breath. She couldn't understand it but she didn't want him to leave her alone. 'Ah, screw Beryl' she thought.

Mamoru leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Of course I'll stay". She smiled at him and pulled him towards her bedroom. Once inside Usagi walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a large tee shirt and passed them to Mamoru. "Let me guess, these are Seiya's?"

"Their not contaminated Mamoru just put them on. You're not going to sleep in your tux are you?" Usagi turned and grabbed a tank top and shorts. "Um, you can change here; I'll go into the bathroom".

"Sure".

Usagi watched as he swiftly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off. He placed it on the back of her vanity chair and started to pull his white shirt out of his pants. Usagi looked up to his eyes to see that he was watching her. 'Turn away and stop watching him take his clothes off'. Usagi tried to turn away but it was like a hold was placed on her and she couldn't turn away. She gripped her night clothes in her hands and watched as Mamoru unbuckled his belt and pulled it out to join his jacket. She quickly dropped her clothes and walked towards him. When she reached him she looked into his eyes and started to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Usagi placed her hands on his hard stomach and moved them up his chest then shoulders and pushed his shirt to the floor. She reached up and lightly brushed her lips against his. Small voices in her mind told her to back away and tell him to leave but she couldn't. He was everything she wanted and she didn't want to let him go. She moved her hands down to his pants and quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper. She moved her hands to his hips and tugged at his pants that quickly fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened her kiss. She felt him step out of his pants. Usagi could feel his growing arousal threw his boxers as she pressed herself to him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Mamoru moved from her lips to her neck.

Mamoru pulled Usagi tightly against him. She fit into him perfectly like he knew she would. She was made for him. He reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress down. He pulled away from her enough so that her dress fell to the floor. He looked at her body with appreciative eyes. She was clad in only white bikini style underwear with no bra. "You're so beautiful".

Usagi slipped her thumbs in her underwear and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and looked back up to Mamoru. He seemed to have been holding his breath and quickly looked over her body as if he was committing it to memory. Usagi didn't know what to do next when she saw that Mamoru was still looking her over. 'Maybe I'm not good enough'. A flood of embarrassment came over her and she quickly pulled her arms up to cover herself. Mamoru saw what she was about to do and pulled his hands out to stop her.

"Don't…" was all he said before he crushed his lips against hers. She tasted so sweet that he didn't think he would be able to stop kissing her. A low moan escaped him as she pushed herself closer to him. He quickly picked her up and walked her towards her bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips and started a trail of hot kisses down his neck. He laid her softly on her bed and quickly removed his boxers. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and held her arms out for him. He crawled over her and braced his arms besides her head. "Are you sure about this Usagi?" He wanted to ask but he didn't think he would be able to stop if she said no to him. He didn't think about her rejection long before she reached up and placed small kisses on his jaw leading towards his ear. Once there she gently licked his ear lobe.

"I'm positive" she answered breathlessly. She closed her eyes and threw her head back against her pillow as Mamoru started kissing and lightly licking her everywhere. Usagi tangled her fingers in his hair as he reached her flat stomach and softly licked her belly button. He moved back up to her breasts, licking and kissing them, before he moved back to her mouth for a heated kiss. Mamoru gave a deep groan when Usagi moved her hands down to caress his arousal. He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply again. Usagi placed both hands on his face and looked deep into his eyes. "What are you waiting for?" A large grin spread across his face as he quickly thrust into her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The warm sunshine bathed the room in light. Usagi rubbed her hands over her eyes and looked around her room. She could still see her night clothes lying on the floor and Mamoru's clothes near them. She looked over to the other occupant in her bed. He was fast asleep lying on his back with his arm out that she laid her head on. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. 'He looks just like a little boy when he sleeps." She propped up on her elbow and gave his nose a soft kiss. She heard a soft groan from him and felt his arms wrap around her. He opened one eye and smiled at her. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning. What time is it?"

Usagi turned to look at her clock. "Only 1030". She moved to get out of bed when he tightened his arms around her to hold her close. She let out a small giggle and placed her head on his chest. "Mamoru, don't you want breakfast?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do." He leaned up and started to nibble on her neck. She pushed against him and he reluctantly released her. She walked to her discarded pile of night clothes and picked them up. He watched her walk around in all her naked glory. 'Gods, her body is fantastic'. As if she heard him she looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"See something you want?"

"You know I do. Come here".

Usagi hesitated and decided to stand her ground. "As tempting as that sounds, we can't just go at it all day. I'm going to get in the shower". She turned to walk to the bathroom and gave him a seductive smile over her shoulder. He seemed to catch her hint as he jumped out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

Usagi watched as Mamoru quickly put breakfast together. Apparently he caught wind from Rei that she wasn't much of a cook. She wouldn't lie about that, she wasn't. As they talked, Usagi was more and more comfortable with Mamoru. 'Not that last night and this morning you couldn't get comfortable with him'. Usagi found that Mamoru was very funny and easy to talk to. It was decided that after breakfast, Mamoru would go and prepare for dinner and make some calls. Usagi decided today was a good day to clean up her apartment so they parted ways, and Usagi started her cleanup.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beryl walked out of the limo and looked up at the apartment complex. With a smile she walked through the lobby and looked at the listing to see which apartment Usagi was in. She knew that all new people lived in the building. She found her apartment number and walked into the elevator. She studied her fingernails as the elevator rose. 'Damn, I need get a manicure and soon'. The doors opened and she walked to Usagi's door. She could faintly hear the sound of music behind the door and smirked to herself. She fluffed back her hair and knocked on the door.

Usagi looked at the door and smiled. She had a couple minutes before she would go up to eat dinner at Mamoru's. He had come by twice since that morning and she had to shoo him away or she would never get anything done. Assuming it was him again she walked towards to door. "Mamoru, you're never going to get dinner ready if you keep on coming to my room." She opened to door and her smile quickly faded. Beryl had an evil smile pasted on her face. She walked past Usagi into her apartment. Usagi stood dumbstruck by the door and softly closed it. 'Oh my God! My life is over!'

Beryl looked around the place with disgust. "I remember this room. One of the many tramps that Mamoru kept around stayed here. That didn't last long after I set her straight." She smiled at Usagi who quickly looked away. "I wouldn't get my hopes up for him, he may say he loves you now but he has such a fickle taste and his relationships usually don't last".

Usagi listened to Beryl halfheartedly. She didn't want to hear about Mamoru's conquests before her. She knew that he really did care about her, she could see it in his eyes. She straightened her spine and masked her fear and looked towards Beryl. "Ms. Ito, I didn't invite you in here and I would ask that you state your business and leave."

"Oh, testy aren't we. Well, I won't be long. I have just come to let you know to stay away from my Mamoru. He and I have something that I don't need to have tarnished because he decided to fuck some lowly secretary". She looked over her pale pink dress with disgust.

Usagi's anger surged forth after Beryl's words. "I am not a lowly secretary and I will not listen to some self-centered bitch. Mamoru can make up his mind on who he wants to be with and he obviously didn't pick you."

"So, you think that he wants some slip of a girl when he has a woman like me? Do you really believe that Mamoru is going to stay with you when I am exactly what he needs? Me and Mamoru match and there is nothing you can do about. I have wealth and respect around here, what do you have? Some dinky apartment?"

Usagi looked away from Beryl's face. 'Maybe she is right. She is rich and people know her. Who am I? A nobody who works in his office'. Usagi felt her anger recede. She turned to Beryl with sadness in her eyes. "Why do you want him? He left you".

Beryl's anger was at a boiling point. "He made a mistake that I am not going to let him do again."

"Well I'm not going to let him go just because you want him for yourself. Find someone else." Usagi stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Is that so? Well, I think I can persuade you". Beryl looked at the couch and saw something white peaking out. She smirked to herself and walked towards it. "Hmm, what's this? What a magnificent feather, where did you get it?"

Usagi froze and looked at the feather. She had left her wings out for a couple minutes that day and must have missed that feather. She thought quickly to find a good explanation. She heard Beryl's laugh that felt like ice down her spine. "I want you to leave now!"

Beryl twirled the feather in her fingers and looked towards Usagi. "Stay away from Mamoru and I won't let anyone know about your little secret".

Usagi stood still and looked at the feather. She didn't know what to do and time was running out. She gave a small sigh and looked away. "Fine, I won't see him anymore". A tear escaped her eye and she let it fall down her face. 'I guess this is my fate'. She heard the phone ring and decided to ignore it. She felt so cold all of a sudden and wrapped her arms around herself.

Beryl silently cheered and dropped the feather to the ground. "I knew you would see it my way." A thought came to her and she quickly turned back to Usagi. "I want to see them, show them to me."

Usagi whipped her head up to look at Beryl in shock. She balled her hands into fists and felt anger surge threw her again. "No."

"Hmm, seems that you aren't really in the position to say no to me. I want to see them, NOW!"

Usagi took a step towards Beryl with fire in her eyes. "I said I would stay away from Mamoru and I am barely willing to do that. I am not going to show you anything. Get the hell out of my apartment before I tell Mamoru myself that you were here". As if on cue, there was a loud knock on her door and Mamoru's voice asking her to open the door. Usagi stood still and stared with horror at the door. She took a step away from the door when she heard another knock.

Beryl smiled to herself and quickly walked to the door and placed her hand on the handle. She heard Usagi's whimpers behind her and quickly opened the door. "Mamoru, honey! How are you?"

Mamoru looked at Beryl in shock and pushed past her into the apartment. He saw Usagi standing next to her couch with her arms wrapped around her and tears flowing freely down her face. He turned towards Beryl in anger. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Beryl was a bit taken aback by his harsh tone but quickly smiled. "Oh, I just wanted to have a chat with Usagi. Actually I'm glad you're here. Usagi just had something to show me, didn't you?" There was menace in her tone and she turned her eyes to Usagi. She shrunk back and looked at her hands.

Mamoru looked away from Beryl to Usagi. He walked towards her intending on wrapping his arms around her when she walked away from him. "What's wrong Usagi?"

Usagi wiped the tears off her face and pulled all her strength forward. "I would like you both to leave." She turned to walk to her bedroom when Mamoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong".

Usagi looked away from him to Beryl who was still smiling. "Yea, Usagi I'm not leaving until you show me what I asked for. Now either you do it now or I will call the authorities myself.

Mamoru look at Beryl and back to Usagi in confusion. "Usagi, what is she talking about? What does she want you to show her?"

Usagi pulled her wrist away and looked to Beryl with fear in her eyes. "Don't call anyone, please".

"Then show me and Mamoru what you have been hiding. Now!"

Usagi looked at Mamoru who was staring at her with a blank expression. She looked to Beryl who quickly dug her cell phone out of her purse and flipped it open. Usagi heart jumped in her throat. "Fine! Don't call anyone!" Usagi backed away from Mamoru and Beryl. She closed her eyes and felt pressure against the back of her dress…..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Will Usagi let her wings out in front of Beryl and Mamoru or talk her way out of it? Stay tuned!**

**Okay so I'm sorry once again for being late. I should have the next chapter out by Wednesday so stick around! Also, in case you were wondering, I am not going to be putting Seiya in a bad light at all. If Mamoru gets the girl then Seiya is allowed to treat him like garbage and make him look stupid. Just letting you guys know! YEA SEIYA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone! I'll start out by thanking everyone who reviewed. Don't worry, Beryl will get hers in the end. I always thought she was a bitch too….anyway, classes start for me at the end of August so I won't have much time to write once the semester starts (stupid college) so I will try to get out as much as I can before hand. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yea yea, don't own SM.

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Usagi backed away from Mamoru and Beryl. She closed her eyes and felt pressure against the back of her dress. 'Don't lose control, stay calm' she said a silent prayer and moved her hands to the table behind her.

"Oh for Christs sakes, could you hurry it along! Stop stalling!" Beryl was at her wits end and had a feeling that the stupid girl was trying to pull something. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Mamoru a quick look. He was staring at Usagi very intently waiting for what she was going to do. 'Bastard, I don't understand why I can be attached to someone who fancies little girls to women'. Beryl absently pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked back to Usagi.

Mamoru looked to Usagi with confusion. He took a step forward and called her name. She immediately opened her eyes and grabbed the vase behind her. She hurled it towards Beryl who let out a scream and ducked out of the way. Mamoru looked wide eyed at Beryl as she threw herself on the ground. The vase exploded in thousands of piece of sharp glass. Several pieces cut into Beryl legs and she screamed again in pain. Mamoru heard the door open and caught a glimpse of Usagi as she ran from the room. He ran for the door and called her name but she ran down the stairs and didn't turn back.

Beryl looked down at the many small cuts on the back of her legs. They had all ready started to bleed a bright crimson. She turned towards the open door and saw Mamoru looking out after Usagi. 'Stupid, fucking bitch! She ran!' Beryl watch as Mamoru walked back into the apartment and closed the door. She turned away from him and started to pick out pieces of glass that were a bit embedded in her skin. 'If I have permanent scars she is going to wish she had never been born!'

Mamoru walked into the kitchen of the apartment and grabbed a dish towel. After wetting it and grabbing some rubbing alcohol, he walked back to where Beryl was sitting, silently cursing as she picked out the pieces of glass in her legs. He kneeled down and pushed her hand away, and started to take the remaining pieces out. The scars were very little, and would end up looking like faint scratches. He wiped away the small droplets of blood with the towel. He looked up to Beryl's face and saw a bit of shock in her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice Mamo?" She couldn't get around the fact that he hadn't done anything this nice to her since they had been together.

"Beryl, don't read too much into this. You're bleeding and I don't want to ruin Usagi's carpet. To get to the point, leave her alone. I don't care what you know about her or what your motives are but I know that I have made it abundantly clear that I'm not interested. You seem to not want to understand that". He quickly poured some alcohol onto the towel and pressed down on her cuts. She let out a yelp of pain and tried to push his hands away. He pushed down harder and grabbed her face with his free hand so she would look at him. "I don't want to see you again around me or Usagi. Leave it alone. I don't know why you even bother with me when you are more then capable of finding someone else. Do you understand?" She nodded and he pulled the towel away.

'I'm defeated'. Beryl hung her head while Mamoru wiped away the remaining droplets of blood. Once he was done, he rose to his feet and offered her his hand. She looked at it wearily but grabbed it anyway. He hauled her to her feet and walked back to the kitchen to throw out the towel. Beryl looked after him and grabbed her purse and put the feather inside. She stalked to the door and walked out, slamming it behind her. She got into the elevator and pressed the "P" button for the parking garage. She sat in her car, silent for a minute, and then turned the key to start her car. Once she backed up, a smile formed on her face. 'This isn't over'…..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi ran out of the building and looked both ways. She ran to the left and hailed down a cab. She quickly gave the driver the address of where she wanted to go and laid back against the seat. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked back at her apartment complex. Mamoru hadn't followed her, which she was happy about but she couldn't avoid him forever. Beryl was probably telling him now what she was hiding. The cab stopped in front of another apartment building and Usagi went to grab her purse. She cursed to herself and told the driver she would be right back with the money. She ran inside and quickly knocked on the door. A handsome man with gray hair and green eyes opened the door. "Hi Yaten, is Seiya home?"

"Hi Usagi. No Seiya isn't home yet from work but he should be here any minute if you want to wait." He opened the door wider for the girl to enter but she hesitated. She looked tired and sad. He could distantly see the small lines of dried tears on her face.

"Actually Yaten, I know this is really rude but I kind of came here in a hurry and I didn't bring my purse. There is a cab outside and I was going to ask if I could borrow money from Seiya to pay him but he isn't here….." Usagi gave him a small smile which he quickly returned along with a giggle.

"Usagi, come in and go lie down in Seiya's room. I handle the cab. You look beat." Yaten grabbed his wallet and walked out the door leaving it opened for Usagi to enter. He was surprised when she quickly gave him a hug and thanks and walked in the apartment. He smiled after her and walked outside to pay the cab driver. He was turning to walk back into the complex when he heard his name called and turned to see his brother walking towards him. "Hey Seiya. How was work tonight?"

"Busy. What did you have a cab for?"

"Oh, it wasn't for me. Your beautiful ex-girlfriend is here and she looks like hell. She's in your room. I think something bad happened to her because she looked like she had been crying".

The two men walked into the apartment and Seiya quickly walked to his bedroom. Yaten flopped back down on the couch to watch some TV. He figured he wouldn't get involved in any of Seiya's problems; he had enough of his own…

Seiya walked into his room and smiled when he saw the small body spread out on his bed. She was fast asleep with her arms spread out and her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. 'Same old Odango'. He smiled and quickly changed into some night clothes. He walked back to the kitchen to grab a drink and sat next to Yaten on the couch.

"She sleeping?"

"Yea. I guess she needs it but you're right, she looks horrible".

"Have any idea what it is?"

"No but I would guess it had to do with that fucking prick she has been seeing".

"What's his name again?"

"Mamoru Chiba".

"Ohh, is he the CEO of Chiba, Inc.?"

"The one and only."

"Well, well, well, Usagi went to the top after you. Was he the one who gave you that nice black eye?" Yaten gave a giggle at Seiya's enraged expression.

"Don't fuck with me Yaten. That stupid prick is going to get his in the end." Seiya threw a pillow at Yaten's grinning face and turned back to the TV. The phone rang next to him and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"May I speak with Seiya Kou please?"

"Speaking".

"Seiya, this is Mamoru."

"Well, speak of the devil. What do you want? How did you get this number?"

"Does that really matter? I wanted to know if you spoke or saw Usagi this evening."

"Why?"

"Could you not be difficult for one damn minute and answer the question!" Mamoru was on edge since he had been looking for Usagi. She wasn't with any of her friends and she didn't want to call Seiya for the main reason that he didn't like him. Also he didn't want to think of Usagi going to his place for comfort.

"Look…" Seiya turned when he heard his name called. He turned to see Usagi's small form standing outside of his room. He signaled that Mamoru was on the phone and if she wanted to talk to him. She quickly shook her head no and walked towards him. "Look Mamoru, to be honest, she is here with me but she doesn't want to talk to you right now".

"Put her on the phone or I'll come down there myself to talk to her".

"Are you hard of hearing? I said she doe…." Seiya wasn't able to finish before Usagi grabbed the phone from him. She gave him a pleading look and he turned back to the TV and a smiling Yaten.

Usagi walked back to Seiya's room and closed the door. She put the phone to her ear to hear a cursing Mamoru.

"Do you know who you're fucking with?"

"Yea I know who I'm fucking with". Usagi giggled when there was no reply. She realized the situation she ran from and quickly stopped. "Mamoru, I'm sorry I ran out…"

"Usagi? Are you ok! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. Look would it be ok if I stayed home tomorrow? I don't think I'm up for work".

"No problem Usagi. Do you want me to come get you?" He didn't like her staying over at Seiya's place, even if he had a girlfriend.

"No I'm fine over here. I'll go home tomorrow". Usagi hesitated before she asked what she had wanted to know the whole time. "What happened with Beryl?"

"I set her straight and she left. Don't worry about her. She won't sue or anything and he legs are fine."

Usagi sighed to herself and promised Mamoru they would talk tomorrow when he got home from work. She hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room where Seiya and Yaten were fighting for the remote. She put the phone back on the hook and walked over to the couch. The fighting ceased as she got close and Seiya quickly threw the remote at his brother.

"Take the remote! Me and Usagi are going to talk". Seiya got off the couch and grabbed Usagi's hand to walk her back to his room. He shut the door behind him and sat on the floor watching her as she sat on his bed. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to drop in and say hi. How are you?"

Seiya gave her a smile and grabbed a pillow to put under his head. "Really Usagi, what happened tonight?"

Usagi sighed and lay back on the bed. She noticed that she was still wearing the dress she hoped Mamoru would like. "Okay, I'll tell you but can you give me something else to wear?"

"Only if I can watch you change?" She threw him an angry look that only made him laugh. He passed her some shorts and a shirt and turned as she changed.

"Ready." The shirt was very large that reached almost to her knees and the shorts where like pants. Seiya erupted in giggles when he turned and Usagi started to laugh at herself as well. Seiya lay back down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Okay, talk."

Usagi relayed what happened at her apartment that evening, leaving out what Beryl was threatening her with. She looked at Seiya who was deep in thought. He quickly got up and locked his door. He walked back to the bed and sat down, grabbing her hands.

"What did she threaten you with?"

Usagi hesitated before answering and looked away. "I can't tell you. Please understand Seiya." She put as much pleading in her eyes as she could.

Seiya smiled at her and quickly wrapped her arms around her for a hug. "Fine, you can keep it to yourself. Just remember, that I am always here if you need help. You can trust me."

"I know, thanks Seiya. I'm still tired though, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure babe, no problem. I'll take you back to your apartment tomorrow."

"Thanks Seiya". Usagi dove under the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders. She snuggled in deep and let out a sigh of contentment. She mumbled a good night to Seiya and fell right asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seiya dropped off Usagi at her apartment and went to work. Usagi hesitantly walked in her apartment and looked around. There were still some pieces of glass on the floor where she threw the vase at Beryl. 'Yea, to bad it didn't hit that stupid bitch in the face'. After a good shower she got dressed in some gray sweatpants and a white tee shirt and got to cleaning up the glass. 'Good going, Mom is never going to forgive you for breaking the vase she gave you.' Usagi disposed of the broken pieces and jumped on her couch. She grabbed the remote and starting flipping channels.

Mamoru stared at the document in front of him for the fifth time. He just couldn't concentrate. Apparently Beryl had left town that morning for the Caribbean. She usually left when she was upset or needed to "relax". He was glad of that since she took his advice to leave him alone. His mind turned back to Usagi and he grabbed his phone. After dialing the first four numbers he quickly hung up the phone. 'Don't become obsessed, you'll talk to her later.' He went back to the paper in front of him but quickly looked back at the phone. 'Ah, there's no harm in seeing if she got home ok'. He grabbed the phone again but stopped when his intercom beeped. With a sigh he pushed the intercom button. "Yes?"

"Sorry, Mr. Chiba, there is an envelope for you and I wanted to know if you wanted it sent in now?"

"Sure, bring it in."

Mamoru put the phone back on the hook and looked back at the papers in front of him. His door opened and his new secretary, Hotaru, walked in with a brown envelope in her hands. "Here you go, Mr. Chiba. Do you want some coffee or something?" The girl gave him a small smile.

"No thank you Hotaru." She turned and walked back out of his office. He looked at the envelope in front of him with his name written in across the front. He turned it over and saw the swift signature "Beryl Ito". He rubbed his hands over his face and placed the envelope aside. 'I'm not in the mood for her antics'. He turned back to his paperwork, for the seventh time. "Ugh, I'm not going to get anything done!" He pushed the papers into a folder and put them into the top drawer of his desk. 'Tomorrow' he thought. He grabbed the envelope from Beryl and opened it. Out dropped a white feather and a letter. Mamoru picked up the feather and twirled it around in his hand. "Why would she send me this" he said out loud to himself. He grabbed the letter and starting reading. His expression as he read went from anger, shock then confusion. He shoved the letter and feather back into the envelope and grabbed his jacket.

Hotaru sat at her desk and picked up the phone to call her friend Rini. She had just dialed her number when the door next to her swung open and her boss stepped out holding the envelope she brought him and struggling with his coat. She jumped from her seat and dropped the phone. "Oh, Mr. Chiba, you scared me. Can I help you?"

"I have an emergency to attend to so cancel my last meeting." She quickly nodded and he walked to the stairs and ran down. He jumped in his car and made it to his apartment complex in four minutes. He straightened his suit in the elevator and cleared his throat before knocking on Usagi's door. He heard a loud "thump", some curses and Usagi swung up the door.

"Mamoru? It's only 230, why aren't you working?" She took a step back to let him in. He was carrying an envelope and had an unreadable expression on his face. "You want something to drink?" He shook his head no and she walked into the kitchen to grab a water. She walked back out and saw that Mamoru was still standing but looking out the window. Usagi walked to the couch and sat down.

Mamoru turned towards Usagi on the couch and saw the confusion on her face. He walked towards her and passed her the envelope. "Open it, see what's inside. Actually I could use a drink, where do you keep your liquor?"

She took the envelope and looked back up to him. "In the freezer. What is this Mamoru?"

He walked to the kitchen and threw over his shoulder, "Just open it and read". He grabbed a glass and opened the freezer. He moved aside all the vodka and grabbed the Jagermeister. He poured a shot and immediately poured another. He heard Usagi's quick intake of breath and put the glass in the sink and walked back out. She was holding the feather in her hand. Mamoru took off his jacket and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Usagi felt the weight on the couch but didn't look up. She was too scared to see his face. She knew what the letter Beryl sent to him said. A tear escaped her eye but she opened the letter anyway.

_Mamoru,_

_I've decided to take a trip to the Caribbean Islands to get away. If Usagi is who you want to be with, then fine. I'll leave you two alone but let me just tell you what she didn't want you to know. She is part of a dead race called "Albeo Bipennis". She is the only one of her kind, which I guess is why she is attracted to you. She can only continue her line with someone who carries a certain DNA strand. To get right to the point, the amazing part of her race is that they have wings. I have read her report which says that the markings on her back were from an attack but they actually are where her wings emerge. _

_I won't lie when I say that I planned on turning her in. The authorities would love to study her and she would most likely be killed. _ _I don't think this girl is right for you Mamo, because she will only bring you trouble when she is exposed. When that happens, all you get from me is "I told you so". _

_Love,_

_Beryl Ito_

Usagi walked to the window and looked out with the letter in her hand. 'She'll probably turn me in when she gets back. I know she still hates me, even if she doesn't want Mamoru anymore.' Usagi stiffened when she felt Mamoru's hand on her shoulder; she shrugged him off and turned. "What do you want from me Mamoru? Are you going to turn me in too?" She couldn't understand why she was so angry but she was. She wasn't able to tell him herself, that stupid bitch Beryl had! Her eyes softened when she saw the hurt in his eyes. He wouldn't do that to her, she knew, but she still had to be weary. She walked past Mamoru and put the letter back in the envelope.

Mamoru looked at Usagi as she put the letter away. He didn't know what to think but he had to make her understand that he would never turn her over to anyone. He saw some matches on a nearby table and grabbed them. He grabbed Usagi by the elbow and walked her to her bedroom and outside on her balcony. He took the envelope from her hands and lit a match, holding it to the corner of the envelope. It quickly went up in flames and he dropped in on the ground and stomped on it with his shoe. Usagi said nothing while he did this and he walked her back into her bedroom. "Usagi, I would never turn you over to anyone. I'm sorry that Beryl even knows about this".

"Well, the damage is done now". Usagi trudged over to her bed and sat down. All though she was a little glad that Mamoru knew, she still felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. "She isn't the only one who knows anyway. On Mina's wedding night, someone came to warn me about her."

"So that was the guy who talked to you. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. His name was Safiru Rathbourne. He works for Dark Moon Enterprises".

Mamoru chewed on this new information. "Did he say he would expose you?"

"No, he didn't. He said that they wouldn't tell anyone and Beryl was the one person I should worry about. Mamoru I'm scared". Usagi quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mamoru held her while she cried and stroked her hair. He laid soft kisses on her forehead and talked soothingly to her. She stopped crying but held on tightly to him.

"Mamoru….put your hands on my waist".

He looked down at her a little confused but did as she asked. She turned her head and looked up at him. Her eyes caught him and held. She moved her hands down and wrapped his hands tighter around her small waist. She put her hands back on his waist and gave him a small smile.

"It hurts for a second but it goes away".

Mamoru's eye brows furrowed in confusion but she lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. The next instant a tear was heard as large white wings shot out of her back. Mamoru's breath caught as he stared at the beautiful wings. He looked down at Usagi's face that was twisted in pain and she was breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she looked back to his face. He kissed her deeply, putting as much passion into it as possible. He felt the soft, tickle of a feather on his face and pulled back. "Their amazing. Thank you for trusting me."

Usagi wrapped her wings around Mamoru and placed her head back on his chest. She felt save with him and was glad that he knew. Now what to do about Beryl….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Is Beryl really not a threat anymore? Can Mamoru keep Usagi's secret to himself? Stay tuned.**

So no cliff hanger in this chapter and it had kind of a resolution to it but the story is far from over! Kind of corny scene just then with Mamoru and Usagi but you guys wanted them together and I gave it to you! I will probably get the next chapter out next week, maybe Tuesday or Monday. I'm not sure. Oh, just a quick note, I put I used ChibiUsa's American name because she isn't going to be related to Usagi and Mamoru. I never liked that little shit so I had to use her American name. Just letting you know! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. I do appreciate it because I never thought people would actually read my story let alone review! Thanks! I need to make it more interesting again because I had a slump in the last chapter and writer's block so I am going to throw something in the story to stir it up.

A little note: I write the chapters for this story in one day. Meaning that I am going to write, edit and post this chapter today, Monday August 1. The point of me saying that is, if my chapters aren't long it's because it's hard to write a chapter in one day and make it interesting. I am doing my best. These chapters are about 9-11 pages long. That's a lot. Please be patient if you think my chapters aren't long because I post very fast. I will try to make them longer but bear with me please. If you're thinking, why don't I just write over two days or so, I don't do that because it ruins the flow of my writing. Just giving you a heads up. I'm not mad or anything. Good Times!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon but I do own a wide collection of SM posters!

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Usagi stretched her arms over her head and yawned. It was pushing 1000 on Friday and she was finishing up her work so she could head home. It had been two weeks since she had shown Mamoru her wings and their relationship couldn't have gotten any better. He had gone on a business trip at the beginning of the week and was slated to come back this evening. "Ah screw this, I'm going home". She shoved her papers in her brief case and walked out of her office. She walked towards the elevator and saw Malachite waiting at the doors. "Hey Mal. I thought I was the only one left today."

"Hi Usagi. I was thinking the same thing. Heading home?" He moved aside as the doors opened to let her pass first and pressed the button for the lobby.

"Yea. Mamoru should be getting back pretty soon so I was going to head back to my apartment to wait. How's married life treating you? I know Mina can be handful!"

The two continued to walk and talk as they exited the Chibi, Inc. building. Neither paid much attention to the road or the van that slowly followed them. He moved beside them and both turned slowly to look. As the back door opened, Malachite grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her closer to him and tried to pull her along the sidewalk.

Usagi turned towards the van as the back door opened and felt Malachite start to pull her along. She turned to keep up with him when someone from the van knocked him over the head with bat. Usagi screamed as Malachite sank to the floor. She moved over to help him when her arms were grabbed and a rag was stuffed in her mouth. She kicked and struggled hard to get away as she saw Malachite struggle to get back up. Her scream stopped at her gag and only a faint sound was heard. Two men jumped out of the van and ran over to Malachite and started to kick him as he tried to get up. Tears coursed down Usagi's cheeks as she tried over and over to scream and get out of the strong hands that were holding her. She watched as he was hit once again in the head that knocked him out. Usagi stilled her movements and looked at his still body. He wasn't dead, she could see him breathing. She could feel rope on her arms as they pulled her towards the van. She turned to look at her captors but only saw black masks on their faces. She started to struggle to free herself again but was only hit in the back of the head, and then everything went black.

Malachite could faintly hear someone talking but couldn't get past the blackness to see anyone. He moved his hand to the back of his head to rub the spot where he was hit. His head felt like it was cracked in half. He could feel the pain pulsating from the back of his head. He heard the voice again and struggled to open his ears and listen to what they were saying.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the blurry image of a man kneeling before him. He closed his eyes again and opened them to refocus on the man. He could see him more clearly now and lifted his head. The pain shot through his whole body again and he moaned. He tried to breathe evenly as he moved to stand. The man grabbed his arm to help him up. "What happened? Where's Usagi?" He looked towards the man who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you ok? Need some help getting home? That bump looks pretty bad".

Malachite shook his head to clear his mind to remember what happened. He looked around and didn't see Usagi anywhere. He stopped when he saw her briefcase on the ground and picked it up. He looked towards the man who was still looking at him wearily. "Where's Usagi? Why did they take her?"

"I don't know who you mean. Look, I think you should get to a hospital or something. It's getting late. I'm lucky I found you when I did."

Malachite looked down at his watch. It was 1045. He had been knocked out for forty minutes. Usagi was long gone by now. He turned to the man and thanked him. Malachite headed towards his apartment building and walked into his apartment. There were boxes everywhere since he and Mina were moving out the following week. Mina was all ready in bed so he quickly grabbed the phone and called Mamoru's cell number.

"Mamoru speaking"

"Mamoru, its Mal. Where are you?"

"I'm about to walk into the building Mal, what's up? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I'll meet you in your room. I have to speak with you right now".

"Can it wait? I wanted to stop by Usagi's."

"It's about Usagi; I need to talk to you now!"

"Okay, come on up".

Malachite hung up the phone and headed back out the door. He was too impatient to wait for the elevator so he quickly ran to the stairs and ran up to the top floor. His head was still pounding and he was breathing very heavily as he reached Mamoru's door and knocked.

Mamoru opened the door to a red faced Malachite. "Whoa, did you run up here? Come in, do you want some water or something?"

Malachite faintly shook his head and walked into the apartment. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Mamoru.

Mamoru eyed his friend skeptically. "So Mal, what did you have to tell me."

Malachite took a deep breath. "Mamoru, I don't know how to tell you this but Usagi's been kidnapped."

Mamoru started to laugh. "Kidnapped? Are you kidding? Is this some joke you guys worked out?" He walked towards the bar in his room but was stopped as Malachite grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious Mamoru. We were leaving work together and a van stopped next to us. I grabbed her and tried to pull her along but these men jumped out and grabbed her and knocked me over the head with something hard. The last thing I remember is them tying her hands and putting a gag in her mouth. When I went to help her they started to kick me and knocked me over the head again. I passed out. Mamoru, I'm sorry." Malachite looked at his friend with sadness.

Mamoru walked to Malachite and turned him to look at his head. There was a red bump on the back of his head that was slowly growing. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. A plan was all ready forming in his mind as he walked over to Malachite and placed the pack in his hands. He walked to his couch and sat down. He sat for a while before he turned back to his friend who was still standing holding the ice pack to his injury.

"Okay, first, I want you to go get that bump checked out. It looks serious".

Malachite looked at his friend in shock. "Mamoru, don't worry about me, what are you going to do about Usagi? She's been kidnapped! We should call the police". He moved to the phone but was stopped when Mamoru grabbed his hand.

"We aren't calling the police. I think I know who is behind this. I don't want you to tell Mina or any of the other girls just yet. I need to make some calls and we'll go from there".

"How can you be so calm about this! They could kill her! Look, they were in a black van. I couldn't see the plates but there were about six guy's total. They were all wearing black masks. Are you in shock or something?"

"I know what I'm doing Mal! Just go get your head checked and I will call you with the news tomorrow. If what I think is wrong, we will call the police."

Malachite walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at his friend who had picked up the phone. After shaking his head he walked out and got into the elevator. 'What am I going to tell Mina about my head?' he thought.

Mamoru dialed information to get the number of Safiru Rathbourne. He looked to his watch. It was past midnight but he called anyway. No one answered the first two calls but he refused to give up. Someone answered by the third call, a butler and Mamoru insisted to talk to Safiru. After threatening the poor man, he finally agreed to put his master on the phone. An agitated and tired Safiru picked up the phone with an angry "What!"

"Mr. Rathbourne, this is Mamoru Chiba."

"That's great, what do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's 1223. I'm calling to inform you that Usagi Tsukino was kidnapped tonight. I need to know who would want to do this to her."

Safiru sat up straight in his bed. He raked his hand threw his hair and moved his legs to the side of the bed. "Mr. Chiba, where was she when this happened? Was she alone?"

"No, a friend of mine was walking with her. Whoever took her knocked him out first. I would like to let you know that Usagi confided in me about her wings, so please, tell me who you think would do this."

"Mr. Chiba, could you meet me at Dark Moon Enterprises right now? That is where our information is on Ms. Tsukino."

"I'll leave immediately. Thank you."

Safiru hung up the phone and quickly called his brother. He agreed to meet them also and Safiru quickly got dressed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'My mouth feels really dry. I need water'. She moved her tongue for moisture but only felt the rough gag still jammed in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. 'Maybe it was all a nightmare'. No such luck as she looked around. Usagi was lying on a steel stretcher in an all white room. She was no longer wearing her work suit but a paper gown. Fear jumped in her eyes and she struggled to move but her hands were strapped to the stretcher along with her legs. Tears escaped her eyes as she cried to herself. 'Why is this happening to me?' She looked around the room to see if anyone was in there with her but saw no one. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She wasn't asleep for more then a couple minutes before the door opened and four people walked in. They were no longer wearing masks, just white lab coats. There were three men and one woman. She tried to talk again but only muffled sounds came out. The woman walked behind her, two men stood on either side of the stretcher and one was in front of her. The one in front seemed to be the leader and he gave her a smile.

"I'm Dr. Fiore Lee. These are my assistants. We are going to take your gag out but I would suggest that you do not scream. If you do this will happen."

Usagi felt a sharp pain all over her body that started at her arms. She screamed out in pain and started to whimper.

"Now, now, I said no screaming. Can you promise me you won't scream again?" He smiled again at her and she slowly nodded. He nodded his head at the woman standing behind Usagi's head and she untied the gag and removed it.

Usagi moved her tongue around her mouth to get more moisture. It felt so rough and when she spoke it hurt. "Where am I? Who are you people?"

"We can't tell you where you are. You are very unique Usagi."

Usagi looked at the faces of the other people in the room. They all seemed to have blank expressions on their faces and wouldn't look her directly in the eye. The longer she was in the room, the more scared she became. "Look, I'm no one special, let me go! What are you going to do to me?" She didn't want to hear the answer but she had to know.

"You're very special Usagi; right now we are just going to take a blood sample. We can tell you more later".

The man to her left grabbed her arm and produced a syringe from his pocket. Usagi opened her mouth to scream when she looked at Dr. Fiore who had the buzzer in his hand that shocked her. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. 'All right, try to think of a way to get out of here. Mamoru is sure to go looking for you'. She flinched as the needle when into her arm. She started to silently cry again when everyone left the room. She looked at the white ceiling. "Oh Mamoru, don't stop looking for me". She turned her head to the side and fell back asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru walked out of Dark Moon Enterprises and got back into his car. He had a folder in his hand that he placed in the passenger side of his car. He headed back to his apartment and sat on the couch. Usagi had been missing for eight hours. No one called for a ransom and all Mamoru had was a folder of scientists who were willing to pay a lot of money to get a hold of Usagi. He heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it. Malachite was at the door followed by Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite. Mamoru let them in and sat back down on the couch. He hadn't slept since he got back from his trip and he didn't plan on it until he knew more about what happened to Usagi. He poured himself a drink and turned towards the other guys.

"What did you find out Mal?"

Malachite shifted his weight and looked towards Zoisite. He absently rubbed the bandage in the back of his head. "Me and Zoi looked into the names that you gave us. From what we found out, only one could be the one who has Usagi. His name is Dr. Fiore Lee and he has shown a large interest in finding a living survivor or Usagi's race."

Mamoru swallowed his drink quickly. He didn't think it was right to tell anyone about the secret Usagi had entrusted with him but he had no choice. He had to find her. He looked back at Malachite. "How do you know that he has Usagi?"

Zoisite cleared his throat and sat forward on the couch. "I looked into the bank records of the scientists you gave me and it seems that he transferred one million dollars about two weeks ago to another account. The other account is owned by Metallia Ito. I believe it's an alias that Beryl uses".

Mamoru slammed his empty glass down on the bar. 'I knew that stupid bitch was behind this!' He pushed his hair away from his face and turned to Nephrite and Jadeite. "Did you guys find out where he has his lab?"

Jadeite stepped forward and nodded. "Believe it or not, his lab is not far from here. I have the address." He handed Mamoru the slip of paper.

"Mamoru, just because we know where his lab is, doesn't mean we can just go in and get her". Nephrite walked towards his friend. "This Doctor is well known and respected and this could turn against you if you expose him. He could tell the world about Usagi. I think we should try to talk to him first".

Mamoru looked at his friend in anger that made him back away a step. "I am NOT going to talk to someone who thinks he can take what's mine! He could kill her, are you aware of that! I'm going to get that Beryl!"

Malachite walked towards Mamoru and grabbed his shoulders so he would look at him. "Don't be drastic Mamoru, we need to think clearly here. For one thing, we have to find something to say to Mina and the girls and also Usagi's parents. There going to start to wonder why Usagi isn't answering their calls or where she is in general. Then we have to talk to this doctor. Nephrite is right. If you just go in there and demand they let her free, he could expose her and have her arrested." Mamoru seemed to relax in his hands and Malachite gave him a soft pat on the shoulder.

"You guys are right. Ok, I think we can hold off on telling Usagi's parents about the kidnapping because I'm not sure that she would want them to get worried. I will tell them that she is on a business trip. As for the girls, I think we can possible let them in on what happened but not all the details. Don't get them worried, just let them know that it's under control and we will get her back."

The men nodded. The plan was set that they would regroup at one o'clock in the afternoon and go to the address to talk to Dr. Lee.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi let out a soft moan of pain and turned her head to the side. The bump on her head where she was hit was giving her a bad headache. She reached her hand back to rub it and stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was no longer tied down to the stretcher but laying in the corner of the same white room. She got to her feet and wobbled a bit. She was still wearing the paper gown but she realized that there was a large hole in the back all the way to her waist. That's when it dawned on her that they must have known about who she was and that's why they had her here. Usagi looked around for any way of escaping but saw nothing. There were no windows and the door had no handle. She decided to push on it anyway and only got heavy resistance. She walked back to the wall and sat down to think. 'Maybe when someone comes in, I can make a run for it.' She decided that would have to be the best idea and moved to the wall next to the door so that when it opened she would be able to jump out and run. It was a long shot but she was willing to try. She sat for a long while by the door but no one came in. She looked down at her arm and saw the bandage that was left where they took the blood. She rubbed it absently as her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't know what day it was or how long she had been gone. It must have been at least a day by now. She wiped her eyes and laid her head back against the wall. 'I wonder if Mom and Dad are worried or if they know. I bet the girls are going to start to wonder where I am.'

She could faintly hear foot steps outside the door and prepared herself to make her escape. She couldn't hear what was being said but Usagi could tell it was a woman and a man talking to one another. There was a beeping of buttons being pushed and the door opened. Usagi immediately rose to her feet and made a dash to push herself past the person walking in. The person who walked in first was Dr. Lee and Usagi pushed against him with all her might and heard a grunt as he fell to the floor. She rushed past him and ran down the hall. She was in a building of some kind but there wasn't anyone around. She got to the end of the hallway and turned to see Dr. Lee running after her. She made a left turn and started to run as fast as she could. She heard the doctor calling for help but she ignored him and continued to run. She saw a door straight ahead and grabbed the handle. It was locked. She looked behind her and saw that he was getting very close. She turned to her right and started to run down the hall until she ran right into the arms of one of the nurses she saw when she was first brought there. She struggled to get away but he tightened his grip on her. She pushed her knee up to his groin and was rewarded with hitting the mark. He released her and she moved away from him only to be caught by Dr. Lee who quickly wrapped his arms around her body. Usagi's arms were trapped at her sides and she let out a loud scream. The guard she had run into regained himself and produced a syringe from his coat. It had a light blue liquid and he quickly flicked the syringe and smiled as he walked towards her. Usagi struggled to get out of Dr. Lee's grip but he held her tight. The guard stepped up to her and plunged the needle into her skin. Usagi let out one last scream and fell limp. Dr. Lee passed her to the guard and ordered him to take her back to her cell.

Dr. Lee straightened his coat and followed the guard. When he reached her cell he turned to the woman he had been talking to before Usagi had tried to escape. "As you can see Ms. Ito, she isn't being a good patient. I think we are going to have to move faster in this process, she is being difficult."

Beryl smiled at the sleeping Usagi and turned back to the doctor. "No, let's keep her alive for a little bit longer. I want her to know how it feels to be all alone."

Beryl and Dr. Lee both turned when a guard came running towards them. "Dr. Lee, there is a Mamoru Chiba here with an associate of his and he demands on speaking with you right now."

Beryl looked towards the doctor and smiled. "He's smarter then I thought."

Dr. Lee shook his head and looked at the closed door of Usagi's cell. "He might be a little too smart. I'll handle this, you should go. We are moving on to Phase 2 tomorrow morning."

"What's Phase 2 again?"

Fiore smiled at her. "Phase 2 would be to cut off her wings. We know how to trigger them to open when she is asleep".

"Won't that kill her?"

"It may or may not. We don't know yet. I'll keep you posted". He shook Beryl's hand and walked towards his office. He pulled his green hair back and opened the door to his office. Mamoru was sitting in front of his desk wearing a dark blue pin stripped suit. His hair was brushed back with a few stray strands resting on his forehead. Dr. Lee smiled and looked over Mamoru approvingly. 'Doesn't he look fantastic'? He looked over at the other man in the room. He was standing behind Mamoru with his white hair pulled behind his head. He was wearing a dark grey suit and had a look of anger in his eyes. Dr. Lee extended his hand to Mamoru and widened his smile. "Dr. Fiore Lee, nice to meet you Mr. Chiba."

Mamoru shook his hand but did not return the smile. "Mr. Lee. I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you? All good things I hope." Dr. Lee sat down and cleaned up his desk.

Mamoru smirked to himself and looked around the room. There were plaques on the walls and different achievement letters. He looked back at Dr. Lee who was looking at him with a small smile on his face. "Dr. Lee, I'll get to the point of why I came."

"Please, call me Fiore; Dr. Lee makes me think my father is around." He gave a soft chuckle and leaned back in his chair.

"Fiore, do you happen to know of a Beryl Ito?"

"The hotel heiress? Yes, I've heard of her."

"Have you talked to her recently?"

"Can't say I have. What's this about?"

"I just wanted to know why you would transfer one million dollars to her account if you don't know her." Mamoru saw something flicker in Fiore's eyes and he smiled. "Me and Ms. Ito used to be involved but things just didn't work out."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Chiba. I didn't transfer any money to her".

Mamoru looked the doctor in the eye. He looked down at his coat and faintly saw a piece of blond hair. He looked back to his face and gave another smile. "Dr. Lee, I think you and my ex do know one another very well. She can be very vindictive and I wouldn't want her to get anyone involved in something they shouldn't be involved in."

Fiore looked away from Mamoru's accusing eyes and looked at his partner. He was looking at Fiore with hatred and moved his hand to the back of his head. Fiore's eyes widened in shock as he remembered the man. He was there when they took Usagi. Fiore stood up and looked to both men. "I don't know what you two are implying but I have had no contact with Beryl Ito. I want you both to leave!"

Mamoru stood up and looked at Malachite. He shook his head and Malachite turned towards the door and walked out. Mamoru turned towards the door and looked back at Fiore. "I'll be back and I would suggest that you be honest because I wouldn't want to get the police involved." Mamoru shut the door and walked out of the building. He turned to Malachite once they were sitting in the car. "He has her, I know it. I think we need to pay a visit to Beryl because I am sure she is back from her "vacation" by now."

Fiore sat back down at his desk and picked up the phone. "We need to push Phase 2 for tonight instead of tomorrow. We might not have much time left." He replaced the phone on the hook and looked out the window at Mamoru's car as it drove down the road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Is Usagi going to die if they cut off her wings? Will Mamoru be able to save her? Wait and see!**

So this chapter is out. Kind of depressing for Usagi but this is the only way I could think of making this story interesting. I never really read stories with Fiore which is why I threw him in this one. The next chapter should be out soon but I don't know when. Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone! I've come do a decision about my story, drum roll please :bangs pens on desk: I am going to be ending the story in the next two chapters. I haven't really gotten much feedback and I think that the story isn't really going anywhere so I guess it would be better that I end it then keep it going and have no one read it or want to read. Unless you guys want me to keep it going. Just let me know. I planned on starting a new story and I will tell you guys about it more in the next two chapters. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter which is why I came to this conclusion. No hard feelings though so enjoy the story!

Note: I added "xXx" in-between different situations so you would know when something new starts but that it is still connected to the last part of the story. It is meant to be different from the long row of "xXx" that I put in-between brand new situations.

Disclaimer: Don't own SM, only borrowing it for the time being.

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

It was so dark. She couldn't see anything around her. She moved her hands in front of her but couldn't find any light. Her eyes struggled to open but only darkness could be seen. 'Where am I? Am I dead?' She moved her head from side to side but saw nothing. Something cold trailed down her cheek and she moved her hand to it. It was a tear, she was crying. Her head moved to the right to when she faintly heard a sound. Was that her name being called? She strained her ears to hear the sound. It was her name! She squinted her eyes to see some sort of light in the darkness. She heard her name perfectly now and it sounded like a woman was saying it.

"_Usagi…."_

Was that her mother saying that? It couldn't be, she was dead. 'Am I going crazy?' She rose to her feet to walk towards the sound of her name. She held her hands straight out in front of her to feel around but it was like she was in a large room with no walls. She could hear her name being called louder but still couldn't see anything. She looked around her and moved her hands but she couldn't feel anything. She looked back towards the sound of the voice and finally saw a faint glow.

"_Usagi…"_

She tried not to get too excited but she quickened her step to reach the light. As she got closer, her tears came more quickly. She was overjoyed. She could hear more of what was being said to her as she got closer to the light.

"_Usagi, don't give up. I taught you better then that."_

Usagi stopped walking and brought her hand to her heart. It was her mother talking. 'Maybe I am dead' she thought.

"_You're not dead."_

Usagi continued to walk towards the light until it engulfed her. She closed her eyes from the blinding light that surrounded her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and squinted them open. She took a step forward but stopped. She was standing on soft grass it felt like. She opened her eyes wide and looked around. Usagi was standing in the middle of a large forest with the tallest trees. It was so beautiful that she couldn't help but run her hand over the bark and look up at the leaves hanging down. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the forest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her mother standing there with a soft smile on her face and her beautiful wings spread out behind her. She immediately wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tight letting out her own wings. She looked back at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"_Where am I? How can I talk to you if I'm not dead too?"_

"_This is happening in your mind sweetheart"._

"_Mother, I'm scared. I don't know what to do; I think these people are going to kill me". _Usagi wiped her eyes and pulled away from her mother. She felt a coat of despair wrap around her. Her mother walked in front of her with anger in her eyes that Usagi took a step back. She had never seen such a look in her mother's face.

"_Did I teach you to bow down when someone strikes at you? Don't let these people break you down, you need to stand up against those who try to hurt you."_

"_What do you want from me? I tried to escape and they caught me. The worst part is no one has even come to save me. What kind of friends do I have that they haven't found me yet and saved me!"_

"_Do you really believe that it's that easy? People can't always be there to save you in bad situations Usagi; you have to be able to stand up on your own! If you think you're defeated then you are and I taught you nothing." _

Usagi straightened herself and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Her mother was right. She shouldn't have to rely on people to come and help her. She could do this on her own. She smiled at her mother who quickly returned the smile back.

"_Mother, you're right. I know what I have to do." _

Her mother smiled at her and placed her hands on her cheeks. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly disappeared.

xXx

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She winced as she sat up and a sharp pain shot threw her back. She quickly reached back and massaged her scars to ease the pain. It had never hurt her that much before. A thought dawned on her and she quickly looked around the room. In one corner there was a small feather. She quickly picked it up to make sure what she thought was true. They had been able to trigger her feathers open when she wasn't awake. No wonder the pain was so much; she hadn't mentally brought them out. Anger surged threw her and also fear. If they could do this when she was sleeping, they could surely do worse. She looked around the room and started to think of a plan. Her mind drifted to Mamoru and a soft smile came across her lips. Of course he would be trying to find her, he wouldn't give up. 'Neither will I' she thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru drove away from Dr. Lee's office and back to his apartment in silence. Usagi had been gone for two days and fear was starting to get the best of him. The way the doctor had openly lied about knowing Beryl was enough to say that he didn't plan on keeping her for questions and letting her go. He had to think of a plan.

Malachite shifted in the passenger seat. He did not trust the doctor either. There was something evil in his eye that showed that he didn't intend on giving Usagi up to anyone. He ran his hand threw his hair and touched his bandage. Mina had been furious when he told her what really happened to his head. She also didn't take lightly to his telling her not to get involved in Usagi's kidnapping. She refused to let him back into the apartment until he "came to his senses". He turned to Mamoru when he heard his mobile ring.

"Mamoru speaking".

"Mamoru Chiba you bastard! You have some nerve trying to keep me and the girls in the dark about Usagi's kidnapping! Who do you think you are!"

"Rei, stop screaming! Look, the last thing I need right now is one of you girls getting into this and getting hurt. This is serious."

"I know it is you jerk! Me and the girls are at your apartment right now so get your stupid ass here now so we can talk about what OUR next move will be!"

Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the loud slam of the other line going dead. He turned to Malachite who was trying to hide a smile and gave him a look that could kill. He raced his way back to his apartment and walked into his room to four very angry girls sitting on his couch. Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite were standing by the bar with drinks in their hands and looked like they would be no help in Mamoru's defense. Mamoru walked into the room and removed his jacket.

"Ladies. You all look lovely today." He gave them one of his winning smiles but only got looks of hatred in return. Mina rose from the couch and walked towards Mamoru.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to keep us out of this? Usagi is our friend and we've known her a hell of a lot longer then you have."

"That's not why I don't want you girls involved. None of us want anyone else to get hurt, this guy is serious."

Ami walked forward and grabbed Mamoru's arm. "Don't leave us out, we want to help too. Do you know where she is?"

Mamoru looked down into her sky blue eyes and softened. 'No wonder Zoi gives her everything' he thought. He sighed and walked to the bar to pour a drink. He turned towards the girls and braced himself for what was to come.

"I know where she is. She is being kept by a scientist downtown in his lab. I'm sure that Beryl told him where to find her and he paid her for her help. I was going to go over to her apartment and try to get some information out of her."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? Why does that stupid bitch even care about Usagi?" Makoto stood up and paced the room with her hands balled in tight fists.

"It's because she is probably still obsessing about Mamoru. We have to get her now! We don't know what they could do. I mean why would a scientist want Usagi in the first place?" Rei put her hands on her hips and looked towards the group of guys standing around the bar. They all diverted their eyes to the floor. Rei stalked up to Jadeite and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Don't you start to lie to me Jade. Are you keeping something from me?"

Jadeite looked to the other guys for support. They hadn't told the girls about Usagi's secret and it really wasn't their place to. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to know. None of the men were willing to get involved in a fight with his fiery girlfriend so he did the only thing he thought would get him out of this situation, he lied. "Rei, I don't know why this guy took Usagi. What we need to worry about is how to get her back."

Rei turned from her boyfriend and looked towards Mamoru. "What's the next move then?"

"Well, I planned on going to see Beryl and find out what she knows about this whole situation and then going back to Dr. Lee and finding out what I can."

Ami sucked in her breath and walked to her husband. "Dr. Lee? Dr. Fiore Lee? Is that who has her?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"I know him! He was one of my med school teachers." Ami started to bite on her nails as a plan started to form in her mind. She felt her husband put his arm around her shoulders and she looked up to his worried eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think I could get into his laboratory and find out what he is planning. If I go down there, I can ask him what he's working on and maybe get an idea of what he wants Usagi for."

Zoisite immediately shook his head at his petite wife. "It's too dangerous; I don't want you going down their alone."

Ami shook his arm off her shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "If there is a way I can help one of my best friends then I'm going to help her. I don't care what you have to say about it. It's bad enough that you didn't tell me right when it happened. I'm going!" She turned away from her husband and walked towards the door. She was stopped by Mina and she quickly turned.

"Let's plan this out right so nothing worse can happen. I think Ami is right and that she should go but we should have a plan in case something happens to her. I also think we need to go back today, we don't know what he wants with her and we don't want to risk him doing something drastic." There was swift agreement among the girls and slow nods from the men. They quickly got together to plan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi huddled in the corner of the room. If she was going to beat this she would have to do it head on. She heard oncoming footsteps and stood up. Dr. Lee walked in and gave her a smile as he looked back down at his clipboard. He made some quick notes and looked back at Usagi. Behind him were two large guards with a no nonsense aura around them. She decided that escaping again was definitely out. She walked forward to look the doctor in the eye.

"Ms. Tsukino, how are you feeling today?" He gave her a broad smile and moved aside so the men could bring the stretcher in the room.

Usagi eyed the doctor and took a step back as a stretcher was being brought in. "I've been better. What are we doing today?"

The doctor chuckled and removed different colored vials from his coat pocket. He saw the look of fear flit across his patient's face and that only made him smile wider. "We were just planning on taking a look at your back. Nothing too serious." He motioned for the two men to get a hold of Usagi and they started to walk slowly to her.

Usagi backed up some more and put her hands out in front of her to stop them. "I can just show them to you, you don't have to drug me!"

The doctor looked taken aback at her willingness and considered her idea. He would get more information about them if he could see her releasing them. He stopped the men and motioned for them to leave. After closing the door behind them he turned back to Usagi. "All right Ms. Tsukino, I want to see them now."

Usagi wasted no time and turned so she would have more room to release her wings. She closed her eyes and let them free. There wasn't any pain this time and for that she was grateful. Apparently it only hurt when they triggered it when she was sleeping. She wrapped them around herself and turned back to the doctor who was writing furiously on his clipboard. He had an intense look in his eye and was constantly looking back at Usagi then his clipboard. He walked forward and she flinched a little when he started to touch her wings. He poked them with his pen and moved around to her back. She was going to turn to him but he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to see where they emerge. Hold still." He had never seen anything so amazing in his life. He didn't think he would be able to kill her. She was the last survivor of a dead race. He gently placed his fingers on her shoulder blades where her wings appeared. The wings looked like they were connected to another set of bones that present day man did not have. They were small bones but they seem to grow larger as she aged. He knew that she wasn't able to release her wings until she was 21 and it seemed that that was how long it took for the bones to grow. "I want you to pull them back in." He took a step back as she pulled her wings back in a he took a quick breath at the sight. The scars just seemed to appear without him seeing her wings go in. It was in one word amazing.

Usagi stood still has the doctor placed his hands on her back. Her scars were sensitive to the touch and she was uncomfortable with him touching her back or any part of her in general. She was trying to devise a plan on how to escape but it wasn't looking so bright. She could try to convince him to let her live but for how long. He didn't seem to want to let her go any time soon. She heard a buzzer at the door and the doctors sigh of frustration.

Dr. Lee stormed over to the door and pressed his code in. One of the large men who was helping him earlier quickly entered. "What is it? I'm busy!"

"I'm sorry doctor but there is a Dr. Ami Saito here. She says that she was a student of yours and wanted to stop in to say hello. Should I tell her you're busy?"

Dr. Lee stopped to think and decided that another doctor would be of much help in this current situation. He wouldn't tell her right away, he would see how her feelings were. He nodded his head and told the guard to let Dr. Saito know that he would be right out. He turned back to Usagi once the guard left. "I'm afraid we will have to cut today short but I'll be back tomorrow." He gave her a smile and walked out of her cell.

Usagi fell to her knees and started to cry. 'Ami is here! She must know what is happening and is trying to help'. Usagi was so happy that she couldn't help but cry harder. She would finally get out of there!

xXx

Ami sat in her old teacher's office and looked around. She couldn't believe that he was responsible for kidnapping Usagi. She smoothed out her skirt and turned as Dr. Lee entered his office from the back door. Ami stood up from her chair and extended her hand towards him. "I'm sorry to come out of the blue but I wanted to stop in and see how you were doing."

"Not at all Ami, I love having old students come to visit. Especially when their as bright as you. So how have you been?"

"I've been well. I got married last year and I now work at the hospital downtown".

"That's good to hear. Pediatrician I assume."

"Of course. So how have things been for you?" She hoped she wasn't being too obvious but she didn't want to waste any time. Mamoru and her husband were close by incase anything should happen and she was on a deadline.

"Oh, never been better around here. Ami, may I ask you, have you heard of _Albeo Bipennis_?"

Ami furrowed her brows and looked down in deep thought. She heard faintly about the dead race but didn't make much of it to research about it. However, she felt that this is what Usagi had been taken for, maybe because she had information so she lied. "Yes, I have. I haven't heard much recently but I would be interested in any information you have."

Dr. Lee didn't answer right away but looked straight in Ami's eyes. He wanted to make sure there wasn't any deception there. The scientist in him won out. He couldn't resist showing someone else what he found. It was too magnificent not to. Dr. Lee was planning on telling the proper authorities in time but he wanted to know as much as possible before he turned her over. "I've actually found something very interesting but I want to stress that I don't want this to be known by anyone else. What I show you must be kept a secret for now Ami. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can. I won't tell a soul. What did you find?" Ami leaned forward and put as much interest in her eyes as possible. She wasn't sure if he was even talking about Usagi anymore.

"I can actually say that I found the last living member of that race." He paused and looked at his old student's face. It seemed to light up with curiosity and he smiled. He stood and motioned for her to follow him. When they started walking threw his lab he talked more about what he found but left some key elements out. "This girl has no family that I know of and she came to me willingly. I planned on turning her over to the authorities in time but I wanted to find out what I can first before I do that."

"Of course. That makes sense Dr. Lee." Ami's mind was going a mile a minute thinking of who Dr. Lee was even talking about. Was Usagi part of this dead race? She couldn't be, could she? She followed the doctor threw his lab and stopped in front of door with a security pad in front. Dr. Lee grabbed her by the elbow and gently walked her over to the two way mirror. Ami gasped when she looked inside. She turned to Dr. Lee who seemed to have misinterpreted her gasp and smiled back at her.

"Isn't she amazing?" He turned back to Usagi with admiration. She looked fantastic to him, his own discovery.

"Yes she is. How long have you kept her here?" Ami couldn't take her eyes away from her friend sitting in the corner of the white cell. She was wearing a paper gown and looked like she had been crying. Her eyes seemed to have dimmed and she looked like she had lost a lot of weight. Ami bit her lip and willed her tears not to fall from her eyes as she looked at her broken friend. She watched Usagi stand up and move towards a tray of food that didn't look like it had been touched. She had to get her out of here.

"I've had her for only a couple days. Not long at all."

"May I go in and see her? I would like to know more." She looked towards Dr. Lee who seemed hesitant at first but walked to the door and pressed his code in. He opened the door for Ami and walked in after her closing the door behind them. Ami slowly walked forward towards her friend. Usagi hadn't turned to look at the door when they walked in but sat in the corner of the room with her back to them eating from the tray. Ami looked at the two vertical lines on Usagi's back and everything seemed to click. She was one of them, why hadn't she told any of her friends? 'She didn't tell you guys because she was scared!' Ami shook her head in agreement with her thoughts and slowly walked over to Usagi. Dr. Lee stopped her and stepped back.

"Ms. Tsukino, I would like you to stand and release your wings."

Ami watched as her friend stood up. She jumped back as large white wings emerged from her back. They were the most beautiful wings she had ever seen. Usagi slowly turned and when she looked to Ami her eyes opened wider in shock. Ami slightly shook her head to let her friend know to not blow her cover. She turned towards Dr. Lee. "She's amazing. Can I ask that I help you in your study? I would be greatly indebted to you." Ami smiled up at the doctor.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Ami." It was one thing to let her see his discovery; it was another to have her help him. Usagi could easily tell her that she had been kidnapped and being held without her consent. It was an amazement that she hadn't said anything all ready.

Ami's face dropped and her mind quickly tried to think of a plan. There was a buzzer at the door and Dr. Lee quickly turned to talk to the guard. Ami quickly walked to Usagi and pretended that she was looking at her wings. She stepped behind her and moved her head right next to her ear. "Were coming for you tonight. Try to be ready."

Usagi quickly nodded as slow tears coursed down her cheeks. She felt her friend move away but not before she quickly squeezed her hand and gave her a quick smile. She watched Ami walk back to Dr. Lee and they both left her cell. She pulled her wings back and continued to eat her food.

Ami looked back at the cell once more and followed the doctor out of his office. She said goodbye and walked down the street to the corner. Once she was out of sight of the lab she called her husband who quickly picked her up. She did not want to speak until she could tell everyone what she had found. This time, the meeting place was at her and Zoisite's home because it was closer to Beryl's apartment. They planned on speaking with her next. Mina, Rei, Mako, Jade, Nephrite, and Mal were all ready in the living room when Zoi, Mamoru and Ami entered. Ami wasted no time in telling them what she found.

"I really think we need to go there tonight and get her, even if we have to break in. Dr. Lee looked too excited about Usagi, and he told me he planned on handing her over to the authorities." She leaned against her husband as the tears she didn't let herself shed emerged. "She looks so broken, we have to help her. I can't stand having her stay there any longer. I think we should get her out first then confront Beryl."

"Ami's right. We need to go there tonight. I'm sure they have plenty of security but I feel that Dr. Lee wouldn't make the mistake of calling anyone for help because he did kidnap Usagi." Mamoru looked to his watch. It was almost six at night and they needed to move fast if they were going to free Usagi. He looked back at the group around him. "Mal, Nephrite, Jade, Zoi and I will go. You girls are going to be sitting in the car and when we get Usagi, we are going to pass her off to you."

Rei nodded and stood up. "We'll take her back to my place because I'm sure they wouldn't think to look for her there. I also think that we should split up afterwards and meet up tomorrow afternoon." The group agreed and they quickly separated to get ready for the hard night they were going to endure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Will they rescue Usagi or will they get caught and fail? Find out in the next chapter!**

Um, so yea, the chapter is a bit lame but it's the best I could do right now without them just going in a saving her and ending the story. Any questions or comments you might have, just shot them my way at Please review! See you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Everyone! So I feel really stupid and bitchy for my note in the last chapter about ending the story. I'm not ending the story because lack of reviews, that would be really stupid, I'm ending the story because it's come to that point. I can't really push it in any other direction. I might write another story as a continuation but I'm not sure yet. I give a thousand thanks to everyone who reviewed because I never thought this story would be any good and I'm glad you guys like it! I am going to resolve many things in this chapter and hopefully my epilogue. It might take three more chapters but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Looks at bank account. Yup, still broke which means I don't own Sailor Moon or much money for that matter. :sighs:

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Seiya replaced the phone on the hook and paced the apartment again. He had called Usagi's apartment ten times in two days with no reply. He knew something was wrong. Her parents said that she went on a business trip but he knew better. She wouldn't leave and not tell him. She knew he would worry.

"Maybe we should go to her apartment Seiya."

He looked to the green haired beauty seated on his couch. She was worried also and it showed on her beautiful face. He nodded and grabbed his and her coat. They quickly left the apartment and made their way down to Usagi's. Once he got to her door, he quickly knocked. No one answered. He felt the hand of his girlfriend on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"Maybe she did go out of town Seiya. She could have forgotten to call."

"No, that's not like Usagi, she always remembers to call. I'm really worried Setsuna. I know where we can find some answers".

"Where?"

"You know that guy that I told you about. The dick? He lives in this apartment complex." They made their way to the elevator and Seiya pressed the button for the top floor penthouse.

"Do you have to call him that? You know Usagi doesn't like that."

"Can't help it if it's true". Seiya quickly leaned over and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek as the doors opened. He walked out and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer at first and he quickly looked down at his watch. It was almost 800 at night. He knocked again, harder. He heard footsteps approaching and took a step back as the door was thrust open. Seiya cocked an eyebrow at Mamoru's outfit. He was wearing a black turtleneck, jeans, and shoes. "Going to rob a bank?" He felt Setsuna elbow his side and he quickly hid his smile.

"What do you want Seiya?" Mamoru wasn't in the mood to deal with Seiya's insults or snappy comebacks.

"I'm looking for Usagi. Her parents said she is on some business trip but she would have called me if she left town."

Mamoru didn't think he would have to tell Seiya and he really didn't want to. He hadn't even thought of him since the whole incident happened. He didn't think he would get away with lying to him though. Usagi would tell him when they got her back and she would only be upset if he lied. He looked at the woman next to Seiya. She had a peaceful way about her and she gave him a small smile. She extended her hand to him and he quickly shook it.

"I'm Setsuna Meiou. I don't think we've meet."

"Mamoru Chiba. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Chiba."

"I have to say, after seeing you, I would think you could do much better then Seiya." He gave her a smile as she blushed.

Seiya looked from Mamoru to his girlfriend and back again. "Did you plan on answering my question or continue flirting with my girlfriend?"

"Seiya! Stop acting like that! You know that's not what he was doing." Setsuna crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. He quickly looked away and back at Mamoru.

"Come in, there is something I need to tell you." Mamoru moved back and let the couple enter his apartment. They sat on the couch and he quickly relayed what happened over the past two days. He braced himself before hand for Seiya's reaction and was glad he did. He was furious that he wasn't called to help. Mamoru made it clear that he had to go and meet the others so they could go get Usagi.

"I'm going with you." Seiya quickly stood up. He wasn't going to be left out of saving one of the most important people to him. He was going to help weather Mamoru liked it or not.

"Just stay at your apartment. I'll call you afterwards."

Setsuna quickly stood up and grabbed her boyfriends arm. He was shaking he was so angry. She knew that he wouldn't be able to stand idly by as one of his friends stayed in a cell. She turned to Mamoru and looked him right in the eye. "Usagi is very important to Seiya. Let him help you. You'll probably need more help. Please."

Mamoru turned away but knew he was pushed in a corner. He might actually need Seiya's help even though he would never admit it out loud. After a loud sigh he nodded his head. "Look, just because I am letting you come doesn't mean that you can go your own way. We all ready have a plan together so just keep your trap shut and listen to me for once."

"Fine, but you still look stupid in that outfit." He turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a quick hug. They walked out together and Mamoru walked on to his car as Seiya talked to his girlfriend. "Take my car back to the apartment and I will call you when we have her."

"Take care of yourself. You make sure Usagi is ok." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She put as much love in it as she could. He pulled back first when they heard Mamoru's horn and he gave her a quick smile and hopped into the car. Setsuna watched the car sped away and made a quick prayer for Usagi. She walked back to Seiya's car and drove back to her empty apartment.

xXx

Seiya shifted in his seat and looked out the window. He didn't know what to think. He and Mamoru had said nothing since he got in the car. He didn't see Mamoru as much of a talker. Seiya did have a question that was burning in his mind but he wasn't sure how to ask. He decided to ask anyway. "Mamoru…do you know why this scientist took Usagi?"

Mamoru looked quickly at Seiya and turned his eyes back to the road. He didn't answer. He was sick of lying to people and he just wanted to get Usagi back.

Seiya looked at Mamoru who looked like he wasn't going to answer. He sighed and asked the question he really wanted to know. "He took her because of her back didn't he?" The way that Mamoru quickly turned his head at him made him think two things. One: He had to have whiplash from the way he whipped his head so quick. Two: He was right, it was her back. He turned back to the window and looked at the blurry scenery.

Mamoru turned back to the road. He absently rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "How do you know? She told me that she never told anyone."

"It's not that hard to figure out. I never believed that she was just attacked with a knife and got identical wounds on her shoulder blades. I'm also a History major and we studied her race."

"Does she know that you know?"

"No. I never wanted to tell her. I didn't think she wanted people to know."

The two fell into silence again and nether spoke until they got to Zoisite and Ami's home. Mamoru quickly turned to Seiya as they walked to the door. "Usagi's friends don't know about her back. I think it would be better if Usagi told them." Seiya nodded and they entered the house. Zoisite, Ami, Rei, Jadeite, Mina, and Malachite were all ready there. The only ones missing were Nephrite and Mako who were on the way. Everyone quickly looked at Seiya as he entered with questions in their eyes. Mamoru quickly filled them in and the girls quickly took to him. Nephrite and Mako arrived soon after. The group walked outside to the waiting cars. The guys would be in one car and the girls in another to care for Usagi when they got her back. It was 930 so they separated and headed to Dr. Lee's lab.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dr. Lee signed the last of his papers and leaned back. It was almost 730 and he needed to head out of the office. His phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Dr. Fiore Lee, how may I help you?"

"Fiore, its Beryl."

"Beryl, how are you?"

"Good. How is it going with the freak? Have you cut off her wings yet?"

"Actually no. I don't think we are going to do that now. I looked more in depth and from what I have found; she will die if we remove them. Their too attached to her body and removing them is like removing a vital organ, she won't live."

"Well shit! What are you going to do with her now?"

"I have some more experiments I want to do with her before I turn her over to the authorities."

"So you're going to turn her over then?"

"Yes, there isn't much of a point in keeping her and it wouldn't be good for me if she was found to be taken against her will. Besides I'm sure that whoever takes her is going to keep her institutionalized for the rest of her life. They aren't going to want her roaming around with the ability to fly."

"Hmm, I never really wanted the girl to die but having her keep locked up is good enough for me. I'll come by tomorrow and see her."

"Okay Beryl, I will see you then." Dr. Lee replaced the receiver on the hook and grabbed his briefcase. He shut off the lights and walked out of his lab. He waved at the night security and walked to his car.

xXx

Mamoru eyed the doctor as he got into his car and drove off. He got out of his car to make sure that Dr. Lee was gone and he waved to the other guys. They quickly made their way to the side of the building. There was a ladder on the side of the building but it was at least eight feet high. Mamoru tried to jump for it but just grazed it with his fingers. Seiya stepped up next to him and placed his back against the brick of the building. He intertwined his hands together and motioned for Mamoru to jump up. Mamoru quickly nodded and backed up. He ran towards Seiya and placed his left foot in his hand and pushed up and grabbed the ladder. The ladder didn't move down any farther so someone would have to stay at the bottom.

Seiya whispered to the other guys. _"I'll stay down here until you get inside"_

They nodded and Seiya walked back to the wall and helped the rest of the guys get up the ladder. Once he watched them reach the top he walked to the corner of the building and watched the entrance. He looked behind him to the back of the building and saw the girls' car sitting in the shadows. He looked up at the sky and made a quick wish for everyone to stay safe. After about fifteen minutes he could hear some commotion at the front door and he looked back at the entrance and saw Jadeite poke his head out and waved his hand at him. Seiya quickly ran over to the door and walked into. There were two guards lying on the ground knocked out. The rest of the guys were standing at the security desk looking at the cameras. When Seiya and Jadeite walked up to the desk Mamoru quickly looked to the two.

"_Okay, we know where she is. I want Seiya to stay here and the rest of us will go get her. There are at least five more guards walking around so we need to be careful. Call us if there is trouble". _

Seiya quickly nodded and looked back at the cameras. They all had walkie-talkies and Seiya grabbed his and held it in case something happened.

Mamoru led the way down the dark hallways. It seemed the other guards were just making rounds. They walked softly and Mamoru stopped the guys at every corner and had someone wait in case a guard came along. It was just Malachite and Mamoru when they made the last turn and they walked up to Usagi's cell. Malachite stayed by the hallway as Mamoru walked to the security door. Ami told him that she could see the first three numbers, 042, but didn't catch the last. He tried some of the numbers with no avail. He was going to switch around the numbers when he heard someone calling on Malachite's walkie-talkie. Apparently Zoisite and Nephrite were having some trouble with guards and they had to move it along. Mamoru tried again and again but the code wasn't working. He bent his knees to look into the small slot in the door. He could see Usagi's form in the corner of the room and she was curled in a fetal position. 'God, that fucker couldn't even give her a bed!' He called out to her and didn't get an answer at first. He called a bit louder and saw her stir and turn her head to the door. He was taken aback with how she looked. She had lost a lot of weight and her eyes weren't as bright. Ami was right, she looked broken and sad. Her hair looked dirty and didn't have the glow it usually had. Her skin was the same, pale and gray. When she locked eyes with him, they seemed to brighten and she slowly rose to walk over to the door. She walked more slowly and shuffled a bit like it was too painful to walk.

Usagi had never seen anything more beautiful in her life then those navy eyes looking back at her. At first she thought she was imagining things. She knew that Ami had said that they were coming for her but she didn't want to put too much stock in that. She walked to the door and kneeled down to look threw the slot. She immediately started to cry as she moved her small hand threw the slot to touch Mamoru's face. 'He was real!'

"Oh Mamoru, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Usagi, I need to get you out of here but I can't figure out the code. Do you know any of the numbers?"

Usagi sat back and thought. She was never allowed near the door when the doctor was around but she had seen a guard once who was a bit careless. She tried to remember the order and numbers and closed her eyes tight to think. They seemed to pop out of her mind and she opened her eyes and looked back at Mamoru. "It's 0429!" She watched him jump up and try the numbers and heard the door unlock. She didn't wait for Mamoru to open the door, she just pulled it open herself and ran out. She grabbed a started Mamoru and wrapped her arms around him. She had never felt safer then she did when he wrapped his strong arms around her. How she had dreamed of when he would hold her again. A few tears escaped as she turned to see Malachite behind Mamoru. He gave her a smile but turned quickly serious.

"We need to get out of here, now! Jadeite went to help the others but its getting ugly."

Usagi held on to Mamoru's hand and they quickly ran threw the maze of a lab to find their friends and get out of there. When they found the guys they were in a bad fight with three guards. There were two lying on the ground unconscious and Malachite didn't give them a second look as he ran ahead to help. Jadeite was fighting with a guard and swiftly punched him in the nose. Blood started to fall from the man's nose and Jadeite wasted no time in quickly punching him in the gut. The man fell to the ground, with one hand on his face and one on his stomach. Malachite rushed over to Zoisite who had a long cut on his right cheek but was still fighting with the guard. The guard gave a swift kick to Zoisite's side which caught him off guard and made him fall to his knees. Malachite ran forward and brought his fist right under the man's chin. The guard staggered back and fell to the floor. He grabbed his jaw but blood had all ready started to come out of the left side of his face. Malachite grabbed Zoisite and they both ran back to Mamoru and Jadeite. Nephrite was standing by the prone guard he had been fighting and gave him a swift kick to the stomach and ran after the other guys. They reached the lobby and signaled for Seiya who ran to the doors and opened them. Mamoru hoisted Usagi up in his arms and ran to the side of the building and to the girls waiting car. They opened the door and he quickly passed her inside and Mako stepped on the gas. They sped away and Mamoru looked after the car for a minute then ran back to his car and the guys piled in. Malachite had ripped a bit of his shirt and put it against Zoisite's cheek to stop the bleeding.

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital Zoi?" Mamoru quickly asked once they got on the road to Zoisite's house.

"No damnit. I'm a fucking doctor. Just take me home and I'll fix it. It's just a cut! That fucking guard will get it for scratching my face!"

"That was intense guys! I can't believe we pulled it off." Seiya looked around at the other guys in the car who quickly nodded.

The car stopped in front of Zoisite's house and he got out along with Malachite, Nephrite and Jadeite who had their car's there to take home. Seiya moved to the front seat. They pulled out of the driveway and got back on the road.

"Need me to take you home?"

"Yes. Setsuna took my car back to her apartment so if you could just take me back there."

Mamoru nodded and fell back into deep thought. He was so glad that Usagi was safe and wanted to see her now. He didn't think he would sleep a wink tonight. She would need to have some time to recuperate and bring back up her energy. 'That doctor is going to get his!' He thought furiously in his mind. He didn't notice that Seiya was trying to talk to him until he yelled his name. "What!"

"I said the turn is coming up, damn, why don't you open you're ears!"

"Fuck off. It's been a hard night and I would rather not get into a verbal argument with you right now."

"Fine." Seiya looked back out the window. He didn't get a good look but Usagi looked pale and sickly. The shock of the whole situation hadn't set in yet for him and he was sure once he got back to Setsuna's it would hit him hard. She had been missing for two days and he didn't even know it. What kind of friend was he?

Seiya directed Mamoru to Setsuna's apartment and moved to get out of the car. He turned back to Mamoru before he got out. "Thanks for letting me help. Tell Usagi to call me when she is ready." Mamoru nodded and Seiya got out of the car and walked into his girlfriend's apartment complex. Mamoru drove back to his apartment slowly. He wanted to turn and drive back to Rei's apartment but he knew that he couldn't. He was sure that within a couple hours one of the guards would call Dr. Lee and tell him what happened. He parked his car and got into the elevator to go up to his floor. Once in his apartment he quickly disrobed and fell onto his bed. He didn't think he would be able to sleep but he hadn't gotten much sleep since Usagi had gone missing so once his head hit the pillow he feel into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Usagi got into the car with her friends she immediately wrapped her arms around Ami and started to cry. She was free and she prayed that this wasn't some sick dream she was having. She pulled back and saw that her other friends had tears in their eyes also.

"Oh my God you guys. I'm so glad to see you all!"

"Usagi! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, I think I'm okay but he did inject me with some stuff that knocked me out a couple times."

"I'll have to run some tests on you to make sure you're ok Usagi. You look very pale and you've lost a lot of weight." Ami looked at her friend with worried eyes and tried to access the damage she had received.

Mina unbuckled her seatbelt and shoved her upper body to the back seat to give her friend a hug. "Usagi! I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe!" After some whines from Ami and Rei about being too heavy to hold, Mina moved back into the front seat with a giggle.

Rei turned to Usagi and gave her a quick hug as well. "Usagi, we've been so worried! We are going to take you back to my place for now and you are going to sleep there. Then tomorrow, we will meet with everyone else. Okay?"

Usagi was too tired to argue and really she didn't need to. She knew her friends would come for her. She moved up and wrapped her arms around the driver's seat and Mako sitting up front. "Thank you guys so much for coming for me!" Usagi relayed everything that had happened since she had been kidnapped. She was kept unconscious for a lot of the time but she told them what she could. When they told her Beryl was the one who told the Dr. Lee about her she wasn't surprised in the least. She wasn't sure but felt that she was involved. They arrived at Rei's apartment and Usagi got out of the car and followed Rei up to her apartment. Once inside, Rei guided her to the bathroom for her to take a much needed shower. Usagi stayed until the warm spray of water for a while. She hadn't been able to shower since she had been taken and she felt better and better the longer she stayed in the shower. Rei knocked on the door and let Usagi know that she left some clothes for her to wear. After getting out of the shower, she threw her hair up in a towel and put on the clothes that Rei set out for her.

Rei was in the kitchen when she walked out and had all ready started to make Usagi some food. She turned to Usagi when she entered and smiled. "Almost ready. You need to get some food in you before you disappear."

Usagi gave a giggle and looked at the food with very hungry eyes. She sat at Rei's table and waited. After everything that happened, it seemed surreal that she was sitting at Rei's table at all. She was in deep thought when Rei placed a large plate of food in front of her and she quickly dug in. Rei sat next to her and watched.

"Slow down! You don't want to choke."

"I can't help it. Thanks for cooking Rei." She continued to eat and once she was finished, fatigue set in. She hadn't sleep in an actual bed since she was taken and she couldn't wait to lie down.

Rei saw her friends eyes start to droop and she quickly got up to help the guest bed. She helped her get comfortable and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. She was all ready sound asleep by the time Rei walked out of the room. Rei walked to her bathroom and picked up the paper gown that Usagi had been wearing. She took it to her fireplace and quickly burned the garment. The flames took to paper gown greedily and it quickly burned to black ash. Rei put the fire out and walked back to her room to get some rest as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Think the story is over. GUESS AGAIN! Beryl still hasn't gotten what she deserves yet so stay tuned to see what happens!**

All right well this chapter came out pretty good to me so I hope you guys like it. Again, I'm sorry for being all bitchy last time so feel free to stone me. : dodges stones : Haha, anyway, the next chapter will be out early next week I think. There might be two more. I'm not sure. Review please!

Note: I thought I was slick in the fact that Malachite looked out for Zoisite during the fight and afterwards. I was always fascinated that they were a couple in the anime. Oh and there is probably going to be a lemon in the next chapter. There hasn't been much of that and I need to put it in.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Hi! I'm back! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Free Usagi! Haha, anyway, so from what I see right now there is going to be two more chapters after this and one will be the epilogue. Unless I feel like adding something else but I'm not sure if I'll have time before classes start. There are T-Minus 11 days until the fall semester, BOOOO! I need to buy my books….sorry, anyway, on with the story. There is a lemon in this chapter so beware. If you don't want to read it then don't. Also I know I said that Beryl's punishment would be in this chapter but I wasn't able to fit it all in without making a really long chapter. That and I wanted to get this one out. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer:: Looks around work cubicle : Still working for the MAN so I don't own shit, not SM or my own soul:: screams and tries to make a break for her car :

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Rei stretched her hands above her head and moaned at the loud banging she heard at her front door. She pulled the blanket over her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Go away…." She cried and stretched her legs out. The knocking stopped and she relaxed and rolled onto her stomach. She could hear the light buzz of her cell phone and her arm shot out to grab it and pull it under her sheets. She flipped it open and gave a loud sigh before she said hello.

"Rei! Open the door! What are you doing sleeping this late!"

"Mamoru, it's only 1030, go away!"

"No, let me in! I want to talk to Usagi."

"Could you get a life! You're probably going to wake her up with you're banging on the door!"

"Could you just open the fucking door and you can go right back to bed!"

"FINE!" Rei pushed the sheets back and felt around for her pants. After pulling them on she trudged to the door and unlocked it. Mamoru must have been listening to her unlock the door because he quickly opened it and walked in. He was wearing blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Rei eyed him quickly but caught herself before he noticed. She didn't know what it was about him that always made her stop and look. "Morning. She is down the hall in the guest room. Don't harass her because she really needs to rest and bring back up her energy. Everyone else should be by around noon." With that said she quickly walked back to her room and discarded her pants and jumped back under the sheets.

Mamoru quickly walked down the hall and slowly opened the door. He walked in a quietly closed the door behind him. He turned towards the bed and a smile crept across his face as he saw the lovely girl lying in bed spread out. Her arms were opened wide and one leg was dangling off the side. He walked towards her and knelt down beside the bed and toke her hand. He put it to his face and closed his eyes at the warmth that he felt through out his body. He missed her touch so much while she was gone. He placed a soft kiss on her palm and looked at her face. She started to stir and her eyes slowly opened.

Usagi could feel someone holding her hand and she slowly opened her eyes when she felt a soft kiss being planted in her palm. She thought she was dreaming when she looked into Mamoru's handsome face. She gave him a soft smile and moved her self to the side of the bed and patted the space she made for him on the bed. He stood up and lay down beside her. He opened his mouth to speak but she quickly placed her hand on his lips to silence him.

"Thank you for coming for me. I knew you would." She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was so sweet that when she pulled back she kept her eyes closed to savor the moment. He placed her arm around her waist to pull her close and she snuggled into his strong chest. She smiled as he gave her soft kisses on the top of her head. She felt so content and safe that she feel right back asleep.

Mamoru hugged her close to him and feel into a light sleep himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dr. Lee raked his hands threw his hair for what felt like the thousandth time since he got a call at 230 that morning. She was gone. His guards had been roughed up with only two who didn't need to go to the hospital for their injuries. After getting the phone call he quickly drove to his lab. The guards said they didn't know who did it but after Dr. Lee viewed the tape it was clear. It could clearly see Mamoru Chiba and the other man he had come with. He also recognized Zoisite Saito, who he had met at a visit to the hospital he worked in. Betrayal seeped into his mind when he realized that Ami was in on it as well, since she was married to Zoisite. She must have known Usagi then. He was unclear about the other four who had been there. He slammed his fist against his desk and placed his head in his hands. 'That Mamoru will probably call the police' he thought. He sat at his desk and looked at the clock. It was almost 900 in the morning now. He had been trying to figure out what to do all morning with no idea in mind. He picked up the phone and dialed Beryl's number. She should know about this. After yelling at her butler to get Beryl on the phone, she picked up.

"What!"

"Beryl, it's Fiore, we have a problem."

"Problem? What now? Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. Last night, my lab was broken into and Usagi was taken." He heard Beryl's quick intake of breath and leaned back in his chair. She was just as involved in this as he was and he wasn't going to go down alone.

Beryl's mind was running at a mile a minute. She was fully awake now and fear was in her eyes. She could be taken to jail if anyone found out she was involved. "Who took her?"

"That Mamoru Chiba did. I have to tell you that he knows that I paid you for her. He came to me yesterday morning to talk about it."

"Fucking, God damnit! Why didn't you tell me? We could go to jail for this!"

"He didn't have any proof that I know of and I denied everything. I didn't think he even cared that much for the girl or I wouldn't have taken her at all. Why didn't you tell me they were involved! Do you know how powerful he is around here!"

"Oh, that's not important! I'm going to come down there around one o'clock today. We need to discuss this!"

"Fine, I'll be here." Dr. Lee hung up the phone and got out of his chair. He paced his office and grabbed some empty syringes. He knew Beryl well enough to know that she would pin this directly on him. He grabbed some bottles off his shelf and read the labels with a smile. He wasn't going to take the blame alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi stirred and felt arms tighten around her. She smiled as she open her eyes to see Mamoru's sleeping form right next to her. 'He looks like a little boy when he sleeping.' She gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose and heard a low moan escape him as he opened his eyes.

"I think I hear the other's outside, and I'm a little hungry."

"But I don't want to let you go." He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

Usagi giggled and placed her hands on his chest to push herself up. "We'll have time to play later but I think they want us out there." After a couple more complaints, Mamoru released her and they both rose and walked out of the room together. Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina were all seated at the table. Nephrite, Zoisite, Malachite and Jadeite were seated on the couches talking together. When Usagi and Mamoru entered they all stopped talking and looked towards the couple.

"Do I have something on my face?" Usagi asked with a laugh.

"You just look different is all. Come and eat some food." Rei patted the seat next to her and Usagi quickly walked over and jumped in the seat. Mako placed a large plate of food in front of her and Usagi took not time to start to eat.

Mamoru walked over to the guys. "You guys don't need to stay. I think I will just go to Beryl's alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Mal. She isn't anything to worry about."

"Okay then." Malachite turned over to where the girls were and walked to Usagi. She had just finished her meal and was rubbing her stomach with a smile on her face. "Usagi, I have to head over to the office but I wanted to see you before I went to make sure you're doing ok."

"Thanks Mal. I'm going to be ok. Don't worry at all. I'm sure the rest of you guys have to head to work to so don't stay here for me."

"I need to head over there as well since Mamoru isn't going to go. Get better Usagi."

"Thanks Nephrite."

"I'm going to head to the work as well. If you need anything, please come right in to see me Usagi." Zoisite gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked over to Ami to give her a kiss before he left.

Jadeite headed out as well. Ami turned to Usagi once everyone who was going to leave left.

"All right Usagi, I need to run a physical on you to see if there is any internal damage." With a groan, Usagi walked back to the bedroom behind Ami.

Mamoru watched her leave and turned to Rei, Mako and Mina. "I'm going to go pay a visit to Beryl right now. Then when I get back I want to talk to Usagi and see what she wants to do about the doctor."

Rei stood and picked up Usagi's breakfast plates. "What are you going to tell Beryl?"

"I'm not sure yet but she is not going to get away with she did."

The girls nodded in agreement and Mamoru left. Ami poked her head out of the guest room and called the girls over.

"Usagi has something she wants to tell you guys." She backed up and let the girls enter.

Usagi was seated on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. She knew that Ami had all ready knew about her but she wasn't really ready to tell the others. Everyone seemed to know by now and she wasn't sure if that was even a good thing. She took a deep breath and started to tell her friends her secret.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru got into his car and headed over to Beryl's home. It was about 1230 by the time he got to her house. As he walked up to her front door it opened and Beryl walked out. She looked a shocked to see Mamoru but quickly regained herself and smiled. Mamoru continued to walk towards her with a blank expression on his face.

"Mamoru, so nice of you to visit. What can I do for you?" She flashed him a big smile.

Mamoru didn't smile back. He was now standing right in front of her. She backed up and her smile faltered a bit. "I need to talk to you about something, in private."

"Can it wait? I need to meet with someone."

"No, it can't." He walked past her to her front door.

Beryl quickly turned and mumbled a curse word under her breath. She turned to follow Mamoru to the door. He was all ready inside and her butler was standing by the door waiting for an order from her. "Mr. Chiba and I will be in my office. Don't interrupt for anything." She gave him a stern look and he quickly nodded his head. She marched past Mamoru and walked to her office. Once inside she quickly closed the door behind Mamoru and walked around to her desk. "So what is it?"

"Beryl, do you know what I liked the most about you? You're ability to avoid the obvious. You knew that I wasn't going to start a relationship with you beyond casual sex, yet you still acted like we were actually getting closer." He chuckled to himself and was rewarded by the look of anger that crossed Beryl's face.

"Could you get to the point? I'm busy." She knew why he had come and just wanted to get this conversation over with.

"Busy? You seem to have been pretty busy lately. Who do you think you are telling Dr. Lee about Usagi and selling her to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why would you do something like that? Did you think it would get me back?" Mamoru's anger was rising but he didn't want to blow up in front of her.

Beryl felt her anger reach a peak. "Get over your self. Fine, I did tell Dr. Lee about Usagi but I'll be damned if I did it to get you back. I don't want you anymore; I can't believe I was with you in the first place." She looked at him with disgust.

"Last time I checked, it was you who came to me first. I only indulged you for the sex which wasn't that great anyway." Mamoru gave her one of his winning smiles and rose out of his chair and turned towards the door.

"Go to hell Mamoru! You and you're stupid pathetic freak of a girlfriend make me sick." Beryl grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the door as well. She opened it wide and moved to walk out when Mamoru grabbed her arm to hold her back. She turned to him with hatred in her eyes.

"If you're going to see Dr. Lee, you can tell him from me that the both of you are going to get what you deserve. I'm sure you know what will happen if you get arrested, no one is going to be able to save you and you'll be finished around here. People don't look highly on kidnappers." He gave her arm a hard squeeze and released her. He saw real fear in her eyes and smiled. He walked past her and out the front door to his car. Once inside his car he stepped on the gas and headed down the driveway. He faintly saw Beryl walk out of her house and walk to her car. He took a left out of her driveway and drove back to Rei's house. All though he knew that what had happened to Usagi was not his fault, he still felt guilty. He didn't know Beryl would go to these lengths but Usagi would not have been in danger if he had not gotten involved with him. With a heavy sigh he parked next to Rei's building and walked inside. When he got to her apartment, he hesitated a second then knocked. 'I'll make it up to her' he thought. Rei answered and let him in.

"She is in the guest room taking a nap. She told me that she wanted to head back to her apartment. I have to head over to work but could you take her back?"

"Of course, no problem."

Rei grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Mamoru walked down to the guest room and peeked inside. Usagi was lying on her stomach with her head facing away from him. He walked in and sat next to the bed. She looked better and there was more color in her cheeks. His heart constricted when he looked at her. She was so beautiful lying there sleeping. She stirred and rolled over. He lightly touched the curve of her jaw with his finger and traced the outline of her lips. She released a soft sigh and opened her eyes.

"Hey you. Where did you go?" Usagi sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I went to talk to Beryl."

Usagi grimaced and got out of bed. She didn't want to talk about Beryl or even see the witch again. It was enough that Mamoru even had a relationship with her at all. "What did she have to say?"

"Nothing really, she tried to deny it at first but then she admitted that she was involved." Mamoru stood and walked over to Usagi. He could see that she did not want to talk about this but it needed to be said. "Usagi, what do you want to do about this?"

"I was thinking about it and I don't think there is much we can do. I mean, you guys didn't call the police or report it so in the end it could just be our word against theirs. I don't think we would get anywhere and I don't want to be exposed."

"Are you sure about this? I mean the doctor…."

"I'm sure Mamoru. I think this would only turn out bad for me in the end. I just want to put it behind me. Can you take me back to my apartment?"

Mamoru nodded and they headed out of Rei's apartment and down to his car. Once they were on the road he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't like to see her sad. "What did Dr. Ami say?"

"I'm okay just a little underweight."

"How about I cook you dinner then tonight? Fatten you up."

Usagi giggled and punched him in the arm. "Sure. I'm sure my cooking won't help me any."

They pulled into the apartment complex and got into the elevator. Usagi intertwined her fingers with Mamoru and wrapped her hand around his arm. She was so glad that she had met him. He was everything that she was looking for in a guy. She smiled up at him and was rewarded with one of his heart stopping smiles. She turned towards him and reached her hands up to pull his face down to hers. She pressed her lips lightly against his just for a taste. When she pulled back she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you". A blush burned her cheeks and she pulled her hands back. 'What did I say that for? Because you meant it!' The doors opened and she quickly walked out of the elevator. She didn't even want to hear what Mamoru had to say. She walked to her door and turned the knob. Locked. 'Of fucking course it's locked!' She kicked the door hard and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot threw her leg. "God damnit!" She jumped back holding her injured foot.

"I have you're keys." Mamoru jingled the keys in front of her and she quickly snatched them out of his hands. She walked into her apartment and went to close the door but Mamoru was too quick for her and walked in the room before she closed the door. Usagi kept her hand on the door handle and didn't turn towards Mamoru. She didn't know what to say. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she stiffened. She turned away from him and walked to her kitchen. She saw moldy muffins on her counter and chucked them into the garbage. She grabbed a water bottle and opened it. She stayed in the kitchen and looked at her refrigerator door.

Mamoru knew why she was acting the way she was. He had never said I love you to anyone and he wasn't even sure he had believed in it before Usagi. Women never seemed to want anything from him besides money or to get a better reputation by being seen with him. He knew Usagi wasn't like that. He walked to the kitchen and stood in the door watching her. She didn't look towards him or acknowledge that she knew that he was there. He walked to her and stood right in front of her. She continued to stare threw him and he grabbed her chin lightly and moved her face up to look at him. He could see embarrassment in her face. He pressed his lips to hers and deepened it when he felt her respond. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue until she opened up to him and he wasted no time plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth. He pushed her against the counter and kissed her harder still.

Usagi placed her hands on Mamoru's chest and moved them over his muscular chest up to his neck. When he pulled back she smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

Usagi's face exploded with happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him all over his face. Mamoru walked her out of the kitchen but that didn't stop her onslaught of affection she was giving his face. Her kisses became slower and more sensual and she moved from his face down to his neck. She left a trail of wet kisses down his neck and heard his breath quicken as she moved around to his ear and lightly licked his lobe.

"I missed you."

"Are you sure you're ready for this Usagi?" His breathing was labored and he was surprised he could even string words together with her roaming hands and hot lips making thinking difficult.

"Positive". She giggled as Mamoru made a mad dash to her bedroom. She pulled on his shirt until it gave away from his pants and she pulled it over his head and threw it behind her. Mamoru sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Usagi's shirt over her head. She stood up and pulled off her pants. She stood before him in only her bra and underwear. She looked him in the eye as she kneeled down and undid the buttons on his jeans. She rose up pushed him down onto his back. She started giving him light kisses on his neck and moved down to his chest. She flicked her tongue over his left nipple and smiled as a deep groan escaped his lips. She kissed over to the other and gave it the same attention before she moved down to his stomach. She kissed around the top of his jeans before giving them a hard tug and pulled them off.

Mamoru couldn't wait any longer and he quickly stood up and removed his boxers. He grabbed Usagi at the waist and kissed her hungrily. He hooked his thumbs in her underwear and pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He picked her again, not breaking there kiss, and walked back to the bed. He lightly laid her on her back and covered her small body with his. Mamoru broke the kiss and started to nibble on her chin and move to her throat. He ran his tongue along her neck right at her rapid pulse and he grinned at the soft moan that escaped her lips. The heat in the room seemed to rise rather quickly and a soft coat of sweat covered his body along with hers. Mamoru glided his hands up her arms to her hands and moved them over her head. He held them there as he moved down to her soft breasts. He nibbled on the underside of her left breast and moved up to suckle her nipple. She arched her back to him he took the invitation to take more of her breast into his mouth. He glided his tongue across to her other breast and lightly closed his teeth around her arched nipple.

Usagi tried to free her hands of his strong grasp but he held them tight. The pleasure he was giving her was more intense then it had been before. Her whole body craved his touch. Small whimpers erupted when he moved down her stomach to her belly button. He dipped his tongue in the small opening and moved down farther. She gasped when she realized where he was going arched her back to meet him. She didn't think she would be able to take any more of the hot pleasure that was shooting threw her body from her toes to fingertips. He tightened his right hand on her wrists and moved his left down her body to her thighs. He light kissed her inner thigh while his fingers slowly parted the folds of her womanhood. Her head moved from side to side as he stroked her core over and over. She bucked towards him when his tongue finally met her pink nub. He lightly licked then sucked hard. Her senses went in overdrive as Mamoru almost painfully sucked and licked her. She could feel the pleasure build and build until she screamed out his name and hit her peak. The struggle to free her arms ended as her whole body relaxed.

Mamoru lightly licked up her juices and moved up to kiss her flat stomach. He moved back up to her neck and then her lips. She giggled below him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and turned him over onto his back. She placed her hands on his chest and sat up to straddle his muscular hips. She brought her small hands to his very hard arousal and gave it soft strokes. Mamoru gave a low groan as she stroked him a bit harder. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to her hips as she positioned herself to take him in. He groaned louder as she took him in all the way and started to ride him. He sat upright and wrapped his arms around her lower waist as she moved. He brought his lips to her neck as she threw her head back and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved more quickly.

Usagi tightened her grip on his shoulders and slowly closed her eyes. She could see millions of dazzling colors behind her eyelids and moved over him faster. She could feel her control snap as her wings shot out of her back. He called out her name and they both hit their peaks together. She hugged him to her and laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly rode out their orgasms. She giggled as she felt him lightly touch her wings behind her and she pulled back.

"Sorry. I didn't really have much control….." She removed herself from his lap and stood up and brought her wings back in.

Mamoru beckoned her back to the bed and they both got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Do you know how hot you look when you have you're wings out, and you're naked." He laughed as she punched him in the stomach.

"Yea, their just great."

"Usagi, can you fly?"

"If I wanted to but I think people might notice someone flying with wings." She snuggled in closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Ever thought of being a Super Hero? You could wear a cute little outfit and a mask and protect the innocent people or Japan." Mamoru closed his eyes as well and pictured a Super Hero Usagi flying around and chuckled to himself.

"Yea, I could have a cool name too, like, Sailor Moon or something. That would be funny."

_Across Town:_

Dr. Lee plunged a dark blue liquid into the limp arm in his hand. He removed the needle and laid the arm down. He brushed back the red hair that fell over her forehead as an evil smile spread across his face. "You won't be telling anyone what happened….."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**What did Dr. Lee do to Beryl? Is Usagi really going to become a fighter for justice?**

Okay I totally couldn't resist that last pillow talk conversation. Usagi isn't going to be a winged Sailor Moon, I just thought it would be funny if I threw it in.

I am going to go more in depth on what happened to Beryl in the next chapter so please stay tuned. I know I said I would put in more about Beryl and what she gets but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Hope you don't mind. Please Review! Two Chapters left!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone! Thank you SOO MUCH for all the nice reviews for the last chapter! Our time together is coming to a close soon :wipes eye: it's been great :breaks down into tears: Okay, I'm just kidding but I'm so glad that I got this story out. I've never actually written a story this long before. Go me! I'm developing a new story so I will leave a summary for it in the next chapter. I don't know when I will get it out but it will probably soon. The updates will probably take longer because classes are starting up next week :shudders: but I will try to get them out quicker. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Fine, fine I admit it, I own Sailor Moon. Geez, beat it out my why don't ya! Haha, just kidding, I don't.

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

Beryl pulled out of her driveway and headed to Dr. Lee's lab. Anger couldn't even describe her feeling at that moment, she was way beyond that. 'Fucking Mamoru, I'll show him!' She wasn't going to be put into prison for what happened. No one was going to touch her, she was Beryl Ito! The million dollar heiress. She fluffed her hair back and a smile spread across her face. She wasn't going down with the stupid doctor, he was on his own. 'I haven't been to New York in a while, maybe I can take a mini vacation today'. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her travel agent. She wanted to leave for New York by tonight. Once that was done she arrived at the lab.

She stepped out of her car and walked in. The guard behind the security desk had a patch over one eye and his lip seemed to have been busted open. He didn't smile when she entered but picked up the phone to call Dr. Lee. He waved her by and she passed the guard and walked to Dr. Lee's office. She put a blank expression on her face and entered his office. When she walked in he didn't acknowledge her but continued to look over some papers he had. She sat down in an empty chair and looked over the doctor's appearance. His hair was ragged, he his lab coat seemed rumpled and when he finally did look up, she noticed that he hadn't shaved.

"You're looking good doctor." She smiled at his angry expression and looked around the office.

"I've been looking over all the information I have on Usagi and I don't think they will go to the police about the kidnapping. It would only expose her."

"That's what I thought before Mamoru paid me a visit before I got here."

Dr. Lee straightened up in his seat and pushed his papers aside. "What did he say?"

Beryl picked a piece of lint off her skirt and dropped the small piece onto the floor. She looked back up to the doctor's eyes and say how bloodshot they were. "Well, he said that he knew I was involved and that he was going to go to the authorities. He wanted me to tell you that he wasn't going to let you get away with what happened to his precious Usagi." Beryl said her name with disgust and started to look at her nails.

Dr. Lee became unnerved by her lack of emotion and rose out of his chair to pace his office. "This is going to get ugly. What are we going to do?"

"We?"

Dr. Lee quickly turned back to Beryl who was still looking at her nails. He knew this was what she would do. She was going to bail and leave him to deal with this on his own. As it was he was going to lose his laboratory and never work as a scientist again, he was hoping against hope that he would at least get to live a half way normal life afterwards. If Beryl didn't own up to her part in the whole kidnapping, having a normal life would never happen. "Yes, we! It was you who called me about Usagi! You who I paid her for! You who told me where to find her! We are in this together! You can't back out now!"

Beryl picked a small piece of dirt out of her nail and turned back to the doctor. She smiled at him and got out of her chair. "You kidnapped her not me. I'm not tarnishing my good name by getting involved in an investigation dealing with kidnap. There is nothing you or Mamoru can do about it. He may be powerful but so am I. Good luck doctor." With that she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Dr. Lee wasted no time in rising out of his chair and grabbing Beryl before she got to the door. He twisted her arm behind her body and pulled her back against him. He could feel the sane part of him snap as she started to struggle against him. He pulled her wrist up higher on her back and smiled at the scream of pain that he heard. "You're not going anywhere." He quietly whispered in her ear.

The pain in her wrist was so intense that all she could see was red in front of her. Beryl tried to scream as loud as she could with no avail. Every time she would open her mouth her would twist her wrist harder or pull her arm tighter behind her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to snap off. Anger surged threw her and she started to struggle again. "Get your motherfucking hands off me! Do you know who you're dealing with?" She got no reply as he violently pushed her over to his medicine cabinet.

Her eyes widened in real fear as she realized what he could do to her, what he could inject her with. Her struggling became more frantic as he opened the cabinet and grabbed what looked like a glove with sharp nails that sparkled in the light. He pushed her to the ground and she hissed in pain as she felt her ankle twist beneath her.

She pulled her legs to her chest and grabbed her ankle that was screaming in pain. Tears sprang into her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She watched the doctor pull on the glove and smile at her. She struggled to get up and run to the door but she didn't make it as the doctor grabbed her neck and hauled her up against the wall.

She grabbed his hands and started to cough as the air was taken from her windpipes. She was a good inch off the ground and she knew that when he dropped her she would fall right back down on her injured ankle.

Dr. Lee waved his gloved hand in front of Beryl and smiled as fear jumped in her eyes. "I invented this a while back but never actually used it. The tips of the nails carry the nectar from the Hana Yoma Kisenian. It renders the person completely paralyzed for about 15 hours but you are still conscious." He tightened his grip on Beryl's neck and held his hand up in front of her face.

Beryl couldn't stop the tears now that poured down her cheeks. She was petrified. She tried to speak but only mumbles could be heard. Dr. Lee released his hold on her neck. She fell to the ground and immediately felt pain course threw her entire body. She rubbed her neck with one hand and hungrily inhaled air as her hand rubbed her sour and now swollen ankle. She turned to the doctor when he knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Please don't kill me. I won't let you get in trouble alone, I swear! Please just let me go!"

Dr. Lee looked at Beryl face. Her mascara had run leaving a trail of black lines down her cheeks. He wiped her face and smiled at her. "Do you really believe that I would trust you to go and actually hold up your end of the bargain? I'm not a doctor because I'm stupid." He smiled at her and pushed her so she was sitting upright.

Sobs racked her body and he almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. The feeling passed and he lifted her head so she was looking him right in the eye. "You shouldn't have said that you were leaving me alone in this". He brought his hand to an inch away from her stomach and pushed the small button in his palm. The nails expanded and ripped right threw her suit jacket into her stomach. He watched as her eyes widened in shock and then relaxed. Her body fell limp before him and leaned towards him. Her head lay against his shoulder and her mouth was opened in a silent scream.

Dr. Lee retracted the nails and pushed Beryl back against the wall. Her eyes turned to him and he quickly leaned down to close her mouth. A lone tear escaped her eye as he smiled at her before turning back to his medicine cabinet. He removed the glove and wiped her blood off the nails. He placed it back in the cabinet and grabbed some dark blue bottles.

He walked back to his desk and paged one of his guards. He sat down in his chair and looked back over the papers on his desk. There was a knock on the door and he called for the man to enter. The guard had a black eye and turned to Beryl's limp body on the floor with fear in his eye. Dr. Lee stood up and grabbed his briefcase and put some papers inside. "I need you to place Ms. Beryl into one of the padded rooms. Change her clothes and clean her wound on her stomach but use gloves. I'll be back this evening to check on her." He looked at his watch and counted up the hours before she would be able to move again. 'I have until 430. Good'. He walked past the guard and headed back to his apartment for a shower and nap.

xXx

Dr. Lee pulled on his shirt and grabbed his lab coat. He walked to the door of his house and picked up his briefcase. After locking the door he walked to his car and looked at his watch, 1030. He hopped into his car and headed to his lab. He figured by now that Mamoru would have the police after him but nothing. It was like he thought, Mamoru wasn't going to tell anyone or he would be exposing Usagi. Dr. Lee smiled and parked his car in his assigned spot. He grabbed his lab coat and briefcase and headed into the lab.

He waved to the guard and headed to his office. Once inside he pulled on his lab coat and dropped his briefcase by the door. He looked at the clipboard on his desk. He had his security guards check on Beryl every hour. 'Hmm, she's still alive, that's amazement'. He chuckled to himself and walked out of the side door of his office that led to the various rooms in his laboratory.

He stopped in front of room three and looked inside. Beryl was wearing a paper gown and lying face up on a stretcher in the middle of the room. He entered in his new code and pulled the door open. It shut behind him and he walked over to the stretcher. "Hello Beryl, you're looking good today." He saw her eye flinch and laughed at his joke. He placed his clipboard on her stomach and grabbed the empty syringe out of his coat along with the dark blue liquid bottle.

Beryl looked at the ceiling. Hell, she was in hell right now. No one was going to come and save her like Usagi. She had thought about her travel agent maybe getting wind that something was wrong but she had missed flights before and she always caught another one with even calling her agent back. Beryl blinked when she thought about this. Her agent probably thought she was already on a plane right now and just didn't call her again. She thought back to her home and hoping one of the maids or the butler would call someone but that fell threw as well. She never told the help when she was going out of town unless she was going to be gone for more then three weeks.

Tears escaped her eyes and she shifted her eyes back to Dr. Lee who stuck the syringe needle in the top of the bottle and was extracting the liquid. Beryl looked back at the ceiling and said another silent prayer. She was never one to go to church or even believed in a god but she was praying now to whoever would listen to help her. 'I'll be a better person, I'll apologize to Mamoru and Usagi, and I'll give more money to the homeless, just please HELP ME!' she screamed in her mind. Silence was returned to her and more tears emerged.

Dr. Lee flicked the tip of the needle and looked back at Beryl. She seemed to be crying more which meant that more feeling was coming back to her. He moved his face closer to hers and she moved her eyes to look at him. "This liquid removes the nectar of the Hana Yoma Kisenian and the paralysis will leave your body. Now, don't get an ideas, I don't plan on letting you go."

He picked up her arm and stuck the needle into the inside of her elbow. Dr. Lee plunged the dark blue liquid into the limp arm in his hand. He removed it and laid the arm back down. He brushed back the red hair that fell over her forehead as an evil smile spread across his face. "You won't be telling anyone what happened. By the way, you're probably going to feel a lot of pain when this starts to work. I'll be back soon to check on you. It should take about 10 minutes." He patted her hand and grabbed his clipboard. He walked out of the cell and back to his office.

Beryl looked at the ceiling and blinked. 'I can't say I don't know why I deserve this, I do.' Another tear trickled down her cheek and her eyes opened wide when she realized she could faintly feel the cold wetness of it. 'Please, God, please! If I get out of this, I will right all the wrongs I did. Please!' She closed her eyes and thought it would work if she went to sleep before the serum kicked in. She wouldn't be able to handle any more pain. It was about five minutes that the liquid had been injected when the first sharp prick of pain hit her in the arm. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in her breath. She tried to open her mouth and was thrilled when it slowly opened by her command. Her tongue darted out and licked her chapped lips. Another sharp prick of pain struck her in her other arm and it convulsed and shot up in the air. Beryl stared at it and willed it to move. She had use of her arms! She moved her arms and rubbed her face. She tried to move her legs but it seemed they weren't ready yet.

"This isn't so painful" she said allowed. She smoothed her hair back from her face and tried to move her head up. She leaned up onto her elbows and looked down at her legs. Her upper torso could move but the lower half wasn't budging. She looked around and started to get worried. What if feeling never came back? How would she get out of here? Right after the thought escaped her mind then the fiercest pain started to go through her legs. It was so intense that she lost her breath and placed her hand over her rapid beating heart. The pain only got more and more painful as it moved up her legs to the pit of her stomach. She shot up into a seated position and fell over the stretcher onto the floor. She grabbed her knees to her chest and screamed out at the pain that was shooting threw her body. Her entire body was screaming in pain. She continued to scream until she became hoarse. The pain started to dull but she still laid on the floor in a tucked fetal position. Her breathing was haggard and her eyesight was blurry. She started to rub her eyes to get more focus when she heard the doctor outside the door. She pulled herself in tighter when she heard him come in.

"Beryl! I see that the serum worked for you." Dr. Lee moved to the left and let two guards enter the room. They walked over the Beryl and picked her up to place her back on the stretcher. They strapped her arms and legs down. She put up no resistance. "I'm glad you're not being difficult, it makes things much easier. Oh and by the way, Mamoru never called the police. I knew he wouldn't."

Beryl licked her lips again and turned to the doctor. "Then let me go. Please, I won't say anything." Her voice sounded like a whisper when she spoke. It didn't have the authority that she hoped it would.

"No, I don't think I am going to do that. Besides, I have a live specimen to practice all of my new drugs on. Why would I let you go?" He smiled to himself and waved to the guards to leave. He walked up to Beryl's stretcher and leaned down next to her ear. "You're not going anywhere." He smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Beryl looked at the ceiling again and closed her eyes. 'I wish I was dead…' she thought before she fell into a troubled sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi shot up in bed with a scream. She looked around her bedroom and closed her eyes and tears started to fall.

Mamoru sat up and immediately moved over to put his hands around Usagi. She leaned into his chest and started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I had a horrible nightmare. Oh, Mamoru, I think something happened to Beryl!"

Mamoru winced at her name but continued to hold Usagi. "What was it about?"

"It was terrible! She was being held captive like I was but someone was injecting her with horrible things that were making her sick. I could see her but I couldn't do anything about it. She had such fear in her eyes and I could hear her screams of pain." Usagi stopped crying and held onto Mamoru's night shirt.

Mamoru started to stroke Usagi's hair and gave her soft kisses on her head. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, 630 am. He felt Usagi pull away and looked down at her face. "It was just a nightmare Usagi. After what you've been through I'm sure that's why it came."

"Maybe you're right but I'm still a little worried about it. Could you find out where she is?"

"It's a little early in the morning, why don't we wait a couple hours."

"No, I would feel better if I knew now. Please." She turned her big blue eyes to Mamoru placed her small hand on his cheek.

Mamoru sighed and turned to the phone. He dialed Beryl's number and waited while it rang.

"Ito residence".

"Yes, I'm looking for Beryl, is she home?"

"No, Ms. Ito hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon. She said she would be going out of town. Would you like to leave a message for her?"

"No, it's fine, thank you." Mamoru hung up the phone and turned back to Usagi.

"Where is she?"

"She's not there; she hasn't been there since I talked to her yesterday afternoon. Her butler said that she was going out of town."

"Out of town? Wasn't she just in the Caribbean?"

"Yes. This doesn't sound like Beryl. She never tells the help where she's going; she says it makes her feel like she has to report to people." Mamoru sat against the headboard in deep thought.

Usagi got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and a thought came to her. She didn't want it to come to this but in light of her dream, she had to act on it. She walked back out to Mamoru and sat on the edge of the bed. "Mamoru, I want to call the police on Dr. Lee."

Mamoru whipped his head up and looked Usagi right in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to try to avoid talking about myself but maybe we can get the police to look around his lab, I think Beryl might be there."

"You're right. But it could have been just a dream Usagi. Beryl doesn't tell people where she goes but she could have this time are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. I'm not ready to forgive her but if she is in trouble then we have to help her. No one deserves what I saw." Usagi shuddered to herself and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Okay, I'll make some calls. Why don't you get in the shower? I'll see if maybe I can get the police to look more into Dr. Lee without telling him too much about you." He smiled at Usagi and got out of the bed.

Usagi planted a sweet kiss on Mamoru's lips. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She smiled and padded over to the shower.

Mamoru walked to the kitchen. He started the coffee maker and headed over to the couch to start making calls.

xXx

Beryl tried again to try to get loose of her restraints on her wrists. She had to get out for not only her life but her sanity. She pulled her wrist up as far as it could go and released it with a frustrated sigh. She was never getting out of it. 'Damn!' She looked around the room and closed her eyes in defeat. The doctor had wrapped up her ankle and it was feeling better except for a dull pain that came when she tried to move it. In her mind she was already a changed woman. She wasn't going to be mean to her servants, she was going to be nice to people and really just turn her life around.

She knew that the doctor was going to come back and give her some new drug he was working on. She lifted her head and looked out the window of the padded room she was in. The clock on the hallway said 830. 'Was that the morning or evening? I can't even tell.'

It was 830 in the morning. She hadn't been back to her home since yesterday she guessed. No one was looking for her that she knew of and they wouldn't for a least a couple weeks. Desperation crawled into the dark part of her mind and she could faintly hear voices talking to her. She couldn't hear what they were saying and she didn't want to. The last thing she needed right now was to listen to voices in her head. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She started to take mental inventory of the things she owned to pass the time. 'Three hundred pair of shoes, one Audi, two Mercedes, three BMW's, twenty Chanel suits, one mansion in Japan, a penthouse in Tokyo, a home in the Caribbean…'. Her mental count was cut short as the doctor entered her cell. She opened one eye and shut it again. She didn't think her mind would be able to handle much more of this. She hadn't seen her psychiatrist in weeks and that was hitting her too hard right now. She could feel her mind starting to go and the voices come louder as the doctor came close with a new needle to inject her with.

She opened both eyes when she felt the doctor right next to her. He had one guard standing by the closed door looking straight ahead. Beryl noticed that the doctor hadn't seem to have slept since he came back to check on her hours earlier. He looked haggard, with bloodshot eyes and a rumpled lab coat. He was a far cry from the clean cut doctor she had meet months before. She was sure that his sanity had waved "bye bye" when Usagi had been taken.

She turned her head when the doctor put aside his clipboard and smiled a maniacal smile at her.

"Morning Beryl. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fucking strapped to a stretcher and being inject with unknown substances, how the fuck do you think I am? Let me go!" Her voice had become stronger since she got feeling back in her body but she was still too weak to make any type of escape if the chance presented itself.

"I see someone has got their spirit back. That's what I liked and hated about you Beryl; your independence. Anyway, do you want to know what today's drug will be?"

"Fuck off!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. However, what I can do is give you this." Dr. Lee held up a syringe that had a dark green liquid inside. "When I extracted some of Usagi's blood I realized that she won't be getting the rare cancer that her mother got and many others like her had. However, I have synthesized the DNA strand that carries the disease and I wanted to test to see if it would be able to be passed to someone who has no contact with her race."

Beryl's eyes widened and lifted her head towards the doctor. "You're going to inject me with cancer! Are you crazy!"

Dr. Lee smiled at Beryl and pushed her head back down. "I'm not injecting you with cancer; I'm simply giving you some of Usagi's blood synthesized with the DNA strand of her mother. Later I will inject you with the cancer when I recreate it."

Beryl turned her head away and looked at the wall as the doctor rubbed alcohol on her inner elbow. She flinched and shut her eyes at the sharp pain of the needle going into her skin. She could feel the liquid being pushed into her body and a lone tear escaped her eye. She could feel the liquid course through her body at a fast rate. It felt like tiny fingers pressing under her skin with slight pressure. It didn't hurt but the feeling was very foreign. She felt the slight pain of the doctor removing the needle from her arm and she turned back to him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I told you why. Now time to rest." He patted her arm and whispered something to the guard before he left.

Beryl looked at the doctor's retreating form and watched with confusion as the guard stayed behind after he left. "What's going on?"

The guard walked up to her and Beryl faintly read the name on his work shirt as "Shingo". He stepped up to the stretcher and unhooked the straps on her ankles. He then moved to her wrists and unhooked those as well. He lifted her up and placed her lightly on the ground. Shingo didn't look her in the eye and when he moved to walk out of the room she quickly crawled over and grabbed his leg. "Please, you have to help me! I don't deserve this! Please let me go."

Shingo continued to stare straight ahead and lightly kicked her hand off his leg. "I can't help you. I can't even help myself." He quickly walked to the door and pressed the code and closed the door behind him.

Beryl looked after him in defeat. She was defeated. She wasn't going to get out of here alive. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. The voices were perfectly clear in her mind now.

"_This is what you deserve Beryl. You never did anything worth while in your life."_

"_It's true, what have you done to benefit anyone but yourself?"_

"Nothing…I've done nothing for anyone…I deserve this"

"_Exactly! People like you belong behind bars. You had such a privilege life and how did you use it?"_

"I haven't done anything good with my life…."

"_You sure haven't! This is where you belong Beryl…where you belong…"_

"This is where I belong…"

Her body was silently rejecting the new DNA that had entered her body and was slowly breaking down from the inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi got out of the shower and got dressed. She was still brushing her hair as she walked into her living room. Mamoru was still on the phone and he looked distraught. Usagi stopped brushing her hair and walked over to the couch to sit next to him. He looked up at her and shook his head as he continued to talk on the phone.

"When are you going to go in? This man is dangerous, you should go now. Yes, I can come down…Thank you." Mamoru hung up the phone and rose up from the couch. He paced the living room and quickly walked to the kitchen. He poured himself another cup of coffee and took a big gulp. He looked to Usagi as she entered the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"They found her car. It was in the back parking lot of Dr. Lee's lab. They are going to go in there and question him."

Usagi's breath quickened and she walked up to Mamoru. "We need to go down there. She's there, she is probably being drugged or something, we have to do something."

"Okay we'll go but are you sure you want to go back down there? I can go alone."

Usagi hesitated at first but came to a decision. "Yes, I want to go. She doesn't deserve what he's doing to her."

Mamoru brought his hand to her face and light brought his lips to hers. "You have such a big heart."

Usagi smiled at him. "I try. Let's go." Mamoru quickly got dressed as Usagi fixed her hair and grabbed her coat and purse. They walked out of her apartment and got into the elevator. Usagi started to bite her nails in worry as the numbers slowly changed. They finally reached the bottom and she practically ran to Mamoru's car. They headed out to Dr. Lee's lab. Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand as they got closer and closed her eyes to relax her body.

In the distance Mamoru could faintly see smoke. He turned to Usagi who saw it as well. He sped up and turned into the parking lot to Dr. Lee's lab which was quickly going up in flames. They both got out of the car and raced over a mob of police officers. Mamoru tried to get some answers but got no reply from any of the officers. He finally saw Officer Sandifer, the one he talked to on the phone. He walked Usagi over to him and got his attention. "What happened?"

"The doctor set his office on fire when he found out we were here talking to his security guards. Some fire guards are getting him out now along with Ms. Ito. She was locked in a padded cell apparently." The Officer looked away from Mamoru to Usagi. She had a worried look on her face.

"Is she ok?" Usagi silently asked.

Officer Sandifer coughed and looked back at the building. At that moment Beryl was being wheeled out on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on her face. Her body was constantly twitching and her hand was contorted in the shape of a claw across her chest. Officer Sandifer turned back to Mamoru and Usagi who were looking after the stretcher. "She isn't doing well at all. We don't know exactly what she has but apparently the doctor was injecting her with new drugs he was working on. Her body must have rebelled against it."

"Can I go see her before she goes to the hospital?" Tears coursed down Usagi's cheeks as she watched Beryl get pushed by.

"Sure, I don't think she is awake though."

Usagi quickly walked past the Officer and Mamoru and ran over to Beryl's stretcher. Her eyes were open but she didn't seem to be conscious. When Usagi walked up to her, her eyes flicked over to her. Her good arm moved to touch her and Usagi grabbed it and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this."

Beryl took her hand back and tried to remove the oxygen mask. She was having difficulties so Usagi took it off for her. Beryl tried to smile but it came out crooked. "IIII…dooo desssserrrrveee thissssss. IImmmmm ssssssorrrrrryy."

Usagi replaced the mask and smiled down at her. "You don't deserve this but thank you". The nurse quickly took Beryl into the ambulance and drove off. Usagi looked after it and silently prayed for Beryl. She wasn't a bad person; she just had no one in her life to love her Usagi thought. She felt Mamoru's hand on her shoulder and turned around to hug him. "What happened to Dr. Lee?"

"They just found him in his office. He's dead." Mamoru tightened his hold on Usagi and walked her back to his car. Once inside he looked over at her. She was looking out the window at the burned laboratory. She turned back to him with a smile.

"Let's go home."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Is Beryl going to live? What's going to happen to Usagi and Mamoru? Stick around for the epilogue!**

Wow, that took me a while. Okay, so I can't believe I could make someone's torture that extreme. That's why I put in the end that she apologized to Usagi because I felt bad for Beryl and I wrote it! Haha. Also a lot of you wanted Beryl to have a nasty death and I gave it to you. Well she's not dead yet, you're going to have to wait to find out if she lives or dies but you can give me feedback on what you think should happen.

I added in that bit about the "Hana Yoma Kisenian" (in the Japanese version) or the "Kisenian Flower" (in American) because I'm a nerd and also because I recently popped in the Sailor Moon R movie! I also added in the retracting claws like Fiore's nails in the movie. Yes I am this clever!

The epilogue won't be that long but it will be a good length. I hope you guys stick around to read it. Also I am going to have the summary for my next story so of course you guys have to read that! Well review please! Until next time.


	16. Epilogue

I'm back. I'm so sorry it's taken so fucking long for me to get this epilogue out! I feel like such a bitch! Stone me! I deserve it! Go ahead:: gets pelted with rocks : All right, since that's behind us, on with the story. Well, I am giving you guys the heads up now on my next story. I won't be able to update as quickly as I did over the summer for obvious reasons, school is a bitch this semester. I really hate authors who take three and four months to update and I definitely won't do that to you guys. If anything, it will take be the longest two or three weeks to update my story so bear with me. There is a baby lemon in this chapter so I am giving you a warning now. Anyway, on with the epilogue! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be working at an office that pays me garbage and going to school full time. I would be soaking it up in Jamaica! That's not going on so, no I don't own SM! Bastards….haha!

xXx No Angel xXx –ElysianJude

"Yea Rei, we can go out tomorrow night. Mamoru's cooking dinner for me tonight." Usagi fingered a piece of her hair as she talked on the phone. She was at the office and was talking to Rei and Mina on the phone at the same time.

"Usagi, you can't stay with Mamoru all the time! We never see you anymore, let's go out tonight!"

"Mina, I told Mamoru that we would have dinner, I can't back out of an obligation!" Usagi smiled to herself and glanced over at her boyfriend's office door.

"Jesus Christ, fine! Don't you dare back out tomorrow either, like last time! We all knew you weren't sick, you faker! Me and the girls are coming to your apartment this time so you can't back out, right Mina?"

"Right! See you tomorrow Usagi."

"Bye guys."

Usagi hung up the phone and looked back down at her desk. With a sigh she picked up the first sheet of paper on her desk and started to proofread for the meeting at two o'clock. Her mind started to drift away from her work and back to all that had happened in the past weeks. It all seemed like one bad nightmare. Usagi rubbed her hands over her face and opened the top drawer of her desk. She pushed aside a bunch of papers to find a news paper clipping hidden under everything. She opened it up and reread it for the fiftieth time it seemed.

_Multimillonaire Heiress Dies in after Being Held Captive_

_By: Natsumi_ _Ginga_

_On August 31, Beryl Ito entered the lab of Dr. Fiore Lee and was taken hostage. The people closest to Ms. Ito didn't think anything of her disappearance since she was prone to travel when she felt like it without telling anyone. However, this was no vacation for her._

_She was held captive for only twenty-four hours but that was enough to take her life. She was injected with several deadly substances, some of which doctors could not identify. Her last shot seemed to have been an injection of DNA that eventually shut down her bodily system and killed her. _

_Dr. Fiore Lee who was once a college professor opened his lab ten years ago. He was well known in identifying unknown plant species and is credited for finding the Hana Yoma Kisenian flower. It's nectar paralysis's its victim and Ms. Ito was injected with this as well. _

_When police received a tip to check out Dr. Lee's laboratory, they did not expect to find what they did. As soon as Dr. Lee realized that the police were in his lab, he quickly burned all his files but the fire got out of control and he was burned to death. _

_Ms. Ito was recovered from a padded room and taken to the nearest hospital. She died an hour after she arrived._

_Her last request was that all of her assets be given to charities….._

Usagi folded the article and placed it back in her desk. She had hoped against hope that Beryl would survive but in her heart she knew that she had been through too much. With a sigh she closed her desk drawer and looked back at her work. Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Usagi Tsukino, may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to know when you are going to come and have dinner with me and Setsuna."

"Seiya! I'm so glad you called. I need a distraction, I don't feel like working." She gently pushed her work to the side and twirled her finger in the cord of the phone.

"Well ditch that Popsicle stand and come to lunch with me."

Usagi giggled and looked up from her desk when she felt eyes on her. Mamoru was standing outside of his office talking with some clients. He gave her one of his heart stopping smiles and she quickly returned it. He turned back to the other men and continued to talk. Usagi was brought back to the phone conversation when Seiya yelled her name.

"I'm here! Damn, I can't go to lunch today Seiya but what about Friday? I'll come by for dinner. As long as Setsuna cooks."

"Don't trust my cooking?"

"Of course I trust your cooking, Setsuna's is just better."

"Fair enough. See you on Friday."

Usagi hung up the phone and looked around to try to spot Mamoru. He was no where in sight and a wicked idea popped in her mind. With a Cheshire cat smile on her face she headed towards his office and quickly walked in and closed the door behind her. He probably wouldn't be back for at least a couple minutes so she quickly walked to his desk and perched her self on the edge facing the door. She crossed her shapely right leg over her left and hiked her skirt up to her mid thigh. With a giggle, she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt under her jacket. She unhooked her hair and let it fall behind her. She could hear him coming back and she quickly straightened up in pushed her chest out.

Mamoru passed his secretary a folder of papers and looked over at Usagi's desk. 'Probably went to lunch' he thought as he eyed her empty desk. He grabbed the messages that his secretary passed to him and walked back to his office. He walked inside without looking up and continued to read his messages. 'What the fuck does he want…' With a sigh he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Usagi, sitting on the corner of his desk, looking absolutely amazing. He dropped his messages and slowly walked over to her.

"Hey you, I thought you might like to have lunch with me." Usagi gave him a wink and widened her smile.

"You look….delicious." Mamoru stood in front of her and slide his hand up her leg. He leaned down and captured her lips for a strong kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip which produced a moan from Usagi. She parted her lips for him and started to trace her tongue with his.

Usagi brought her hands to his jacket and quickly unbuttoned it and tossed it aside. She parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She tossed her head back as Mamoru made a hot trail of kisses down her neck. She grabbed his belt and quickly unbuckled it and unzipped his pants.

Mamoru quickly took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. He slid his hands over her soft breasts and lightly kissed along her collar. Once he realized that she had all ready unzipped his pants he quickly moved his hands down to her hips and pushed her skirt up to her waist. Her quickened breath and soft moans were making it hard for him to go slowly.

Usagi let out a husky sigh as Mamoru unhooked her bra and brought his hands to her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him. She let out a loud moan in his mouth as he quickly entered her. She pulled back and held onto his shoulders as he pumped in and out of her.

Mamoru's mouth found Usagi's breast as he flicked his tongue over her hardened bud. A sigh escaped her as he started to suckle her breast then move on to the next. He placed his hands next to her hips and continued to thrust into her tight warmth. He could feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach and looked up at Usagi's face. She opened her eyes as her release crashed over her. She pressed her lips to his and hugged him tight to her as his climax came quick and hard. He slowly pumped into her, riding out his orgasm and lightly kissed her face. He could hear a slight giggle from Usagi and he lifted her face to meet his. "What's funny?"

"I guess you didn't think you would be having this for lunch?"

With a laugh he pulled back and lifted his pants. "No I didn't but it was a nice surprise. Good thing you weren't wearing any underwear."

Usagi hooked her bra and hopped off his desk. She smoothed out her skirt and put on her shirt. "I come prepared." She gave him a smile and turned around to find her jacket.

"If you wanted a raise you could have just asked." He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"What's the fun in asking?" Usagi pulled her hair up and made a sloppy bun. "Are we still having dinner tonight?"

"Of course we are."

"Okay then, I guess I should get back to work." Usagi walked up to Mamoru and gave him a soft kiss before turning to go back to her desk. She was almost to the door when Mamoru grabbed her hand and she turned back to him. "What's up?"

"I have something to ask you. I was going to ask you at dinner but I think I will just ask you now."

Usagi gave him a smile and grabbed his hand. "What is it?"

Instead of answering her, Mamoru quickly dug into his pocket and produced a small black box. Usagi eye's widened a bit and her breath quickened. Mamoru kneeled down on one knee and looked deep into Usagi's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Mamoru opened the box and Usagi gasped at the ring. It was a large square cut diamond in a gold setting.

A tear escaped her eye and Usagi knelt down in front of Mamoru. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips and rested her forehead against his.

"Of course I will."

Usagi watched as Mamoru placed the ring on her finger. Perfect. It fit perfectly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Everything was going to be ok as long as they were together.

**End!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: Well good goddamn I finally got that done! Took me a while and I still think it ended kind of crappy. I'm not used to writing whole stories so I'm sorry if this epilogue feels more like a regular chapter. I just wanted to answer some questions and give you some background info on the story.

So the point of my calling the story "No Angel" is basically because Usagi isn't an angel. Most of you all ready came to that conclusion but I just wanted to make that clear. I got this idea from my two favorite anime's _The Vision of Escaflowne _and _Sailor Moon._ I just meshed them together because to be honest, I always wanted wings and I never got them so I decided to base a story on someone who does. I think this story came out pretty good even though it was my first one. Of course you guys can really tell me what you think though. I can actually say that I haven't gotten any flames but then again I don't think I really offended anyone with a story with someone with wings and a few curse words and crappy sex scenes. But hey, I'm not complaining!

As always, I do appreciate all the reviews I get and I wanted to respond to a few right now if you don't mind.

**Ssj2Lizzie**: If you're able to help me with my next story with editing then I would appreciate it! I think my chapters will come out quicker if I write them and someone is able to edit so if you can do it then fantastic.

Or if anyone else is able to edit then drop me a line.

**Yuki Asao**: Good idea with the sequel on Usagi having a daughter. I may make it that she has a boy though because I think that might be more challenging for me. I don't know when I would get a story like that out because I am going to be working on my next story and I don't want to have too many stories going at once. But thanks for the story idea!

Also I noticed that some people did want the story to go on but I'm sorry to say I couldn't push it any farther. However, I hope you guys will try to read my next story. Here is a quick sneak peak for all my faithful readers!

**Blue Eyes** --ElysianJude

She lifted the backpack higher on her back and rubbed her hand over her sour lower back. She had been walking for hours without a break and her back and feet were paying for it. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought to herself. Serena Luna Casteel looked around the wooded area she had ended up in. She was far from home, which was a good thing. She was just hoping no vampires were around.

The year was 2200 A.D. and the world was overrun by the creatures of the night. At the turn of the century there were only a few to speak of and they were hunted and killed by different bounty hunters. However, even though they had been hunted, there numbers started to grow. By 2005, there was one vampire for every 1000 humans, now there were only two humans to ever one vampire. Bounty hunters were few and far between since most were killed by the increasing number of vampires.

At first there were only vampires but thanks to some various experiments, there were now lichens or werewolves. There weren't as many lichens as there were vampires but they were still a threat. If you weren't a vampire or lichen, you didn't leave your home at night.

Serena dropped her backpack and sat down against a large tree. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree. She had been walking for days, without rest. She grabbed her backpack and opened it up. She had only a package of crackers and water left. 'I minus well be in prison' she thought to herself. She nibbled on a cracker and took a long sip of water. She put the rest of her food and water back in her bag and fished out her wallet. With a sigh she opened up the wallet and looked at the picture inside.

There were her parents. Her beautiful mother and father. They were both dead by the hands of a group of vampires. Her father was a vampire hunter and they killed him for it. Her mother helped her out of the window and she ran. She thought her mother was behind her but she didn't make it out of the house. Serena ran and ran. She collapsed two miles from her house and huddled behind a bush. She clutched her legs to her chest and waited. She stayed awake all through the night and in the morning she got up and walked quietly back to her house.

What she saw when she got back sickened her. Her mother's body was lying under the window with two small holes in her neck. A small trail of blood leaked out of one hole and dropped on the floor. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Usagi knelt down and brushed back her mother's silvery blond hair just like her own. She closed her mother's eyes and mouth and looked around for her father. She walked through the hallway and down to the back door. Her father's body was undistinguishable. His throat was ripped out and his face had been beaten in with a hard object. His arms were broken and his leg was in an awkward position.

Serena looked around the room and turned back to walk to her bedroom. She grabbed a bag and started to fill it with clothes. She walked back to the kitchen and threw in some food. She placed the bag on the kitchen table and grabbed two blankets out of the hallway. She covered her father with one of the blankets and looped her hands under his arms and dragged his body outside. She walked back inside and covered her mother's prone body and carried her outside as well. With a face of steel she dug a large hole in her backyard and placed her parents inside.

She didn't cry or shed any tears as she piled the dirt on top of her parent's dead bodies. She was used to death by now. Her friends had all been killed by vampires and her father had warned her that he could have a similar death since he did hunt vampires. She placed the last bit of dirt on top of the pile and patted it with the shovel. She kneeled down in the soft earth and said a small prayer for her parents and herself. She was on her own now. She walked back in her house and grabbed her bag. She gave her house one last once over and walked out the door. She pulled her jacket close to her body and walked into the woods behind her house.

Serena put the picture back in her backpack and looked around. She left her house almost 5 years ago and never looked back. She still only had her backpack and a few clothes. She slept where she could and stole if she had to. She had no real destination in mind; she was just going to walk.

She had encountered many vampires in her travels and learned how to kill them quickly. She hadn't planned on becoming a vampire hunter but what else was there for her to do. She had no family, no friends, no one but herself. She got up and dusted off her pants. Serena picked up her backpack and started to walk again. Her feet were screaming now. She needed to find somewhere to lie down and relax. She mentally tried to think of how much money she did have. About $50. 'Won't get far on that' she thought. She continued to trek through the woods until she suddenly came into a clearing.

Serena shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness and looked around. She was on top of a hill in front of a large field. About a mile away stood a large mansion. Serena rubbed at her eyes and squinted at the house to get a better look. 'Maybe I can stay there'. She started to slowly walk down the hill sideways. A small pile of pebbles slipped under her foot and she fell back and started to slide down the hill. She screamed and turned over to dig her nails into the ground. She stopped herself and relaxed her body. Her breathing was very quick as she slowly turned onto her back and looked up at the bright sky.

She reached her hand out and found her backpack. She pulled it next to her and closed her eyes against the sunlight. She only had her eyes shut for a minute when she felt the presence of someone next to her. Serena opened her eyes and looked up at a three men standing around her. Two on either side and on in front. She sat up and wiped her hands to get rid of the dirt. 

"Can I help you guys?"

The one standing in front reached out and grabbed her slender neck in his cold grip. He pulled her close grinned at the fear he saw in her eyes. He smoothed back his dark brown hair and trailed a finger down her cheek. "You're trespassing". He flashed a pearly white smile that mad her shudder. His fangs were glistening in the sunlight. Serena pulled her bag in front of her and dug her hand inside. She wasn't going to die today! She pulled out a sharp stake and quick as lightening stabbed it into the man's chest.

His face exploded in shock as he released her. She fell to the ground but regained her self and grabbed another stake from her bag. She crouched down and looked at the other two men. She could hear the vampire behind her screaming in pain and then fall to the ground. She turned around just in time to see his body disappear in a pile of dust. Serena turned back to the other two and tightened her grip on her stake. They both took slow steps toward her but stopped when they were two feet away.

Serena stood up tall and braced herself for their attack. She was confused when she saw them stop short and look past her. It seemed like they were listening to someone talking but she wasn't going to fall for it. They were just trying to get her to look away and she couldn't hear anything. She advanced on of the vampire and aimed the stake for his chest. He disappeared before she touched him and she feel forward onto the ground.

Serena jumped up and turned around. She was alone again. She walked over to the small pile of dust that was blowing away in the wind and grabbed her stake. She walked back to her bag and leaned down to pick it up. She froze when she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned with her stake posed. The man behind her grabbed her arm before she drove the stake into his heart and grabbed her other hand and brought it up in front of her.

Serena looked up into the darkest navy eyes she had ever seen. The tall man in front of her held both her arms tightly in his grip and looked down at her with two amazing eyes. She couldn't turn away. His face was a dark bronze and his hair was as dark as midnight. He pulled her closer to his strong chest and brought his face down close to hers. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his; it was like she was under some sort of spell.

"Who are you?" Her voice was quiet and her hear beat quickened when she saw him smile.

Darien Shields brought his face to the woman's neck. He quickly inhaled her scent and closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy. She smelled of honeysuckle and earth. He lightly flicked his tongue over her rapid pulse on her neck and grinned at her sigh of pleasure. He pulled back and released her hands. He watched as she dropped the stakes in her hands.

"You're trespassing."

His words seem to break the spell he had over her because she quickly looked away from him and grabbed her bag. She shoved the stakes back in her backpack and turned back to the man. He was gorgeous; there was no way around it. He was wearing a dark blue pin stripped suit and holding a black briefcase.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot. Well, I'll get out of your way then." Serena turned back to the woods she came from and started to walk back up the hill. A sharp pain shot up her leg and she fell down onto her knees. She had to stop and rest, she had been walking for days.

Darien walked up to her and leaned down in front of her. "Why don't you rest at my home? You seem tired."

"Um, no thanks. You seem to have a vampire infestation and I would rather not die tonight from blood loss if you don't mind." Serena put her hand on her knee and got back on her feet. Pain was shooting through her legs but she wasn't going to show it. She didn't need some man thinking that she was a helpless damsel. She tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of her.

"You're in pain. Let me check on your feet and then you can go. No vampires will harm you." He gave her a beguiling smile and held out his hand.

Serena eyed his hand suspiciously. Why did he want to help her? She knew without seeing his fangs that he was a vampire as well. In her travels she had seen many like him. They could survive in the sunlight and actually helped some humans. He may not be after her blood but she was still leery of any vampire. Another shot of pain went threw her leg and she gasped and grabbed her leg.

"I'll take that as you need my help." He walked forward and reached down for her arm. She jerked it out of his grip and a flash of anger crossed his face.

"I don't need you fucking help you blood sucking monster! I'll be fine!"

Darien walked up to her and towered over her. "Your coming with my whether you like it or not. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her against his strong chest and slammed his lips to her in a heated kiss……..

**Ohhh, are you like totally dying to find out what happens? I know I am and I'm writing the story! Haha!**

Okay so I'm kidding but I hope you guys like that little snippet of my next story. This is a mix of the introduction and the first chapter. The intro will have more about the vampires and what happened to Usagi and her parents. The first chapter will have about her travels over the years and meeting Darien. I'm using American names this time because I'm sick of Word giving me grief about the Japanese names. So please give me feedback on my next story and tell me what you think! Also on the ending of No Angel! Peace!


End file.
